A Narnian Love Story : A Place in this World
by halcyontides
Summary: "For some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall." All she'd ever wanted was to escape her wretched sense of reality. In a twisted way, she'd gotten her wish. But the question: Was her arrival just a coincidence? Who is she? Why, she? And what is it about her that the Just King just can't seem to stay away? Edmund/OC A very strong 'T'. Romance is the main genre, you've been warned.
1. CHAPTER one

**Chapter 1**

It was typical California summer day, the blazing sun hot as it could get burnt her pale skin as she walked along a narrow, forlorn alley way. Something she would never have done unless dire circumstances forced her to. But today, the circumstance was indeed dire. She was already late from school and she had to get home early as possible if she could least take a wash and refresh herself before her shift at the cafe shop begins. And the heavens knew! One more late check in and the only job she had in a long that paid decently would be gone with the wind.

"Yo! Aline!" she froze as she heard someone call from behind, "walking home, alone again?"

She didn't bother to answer, instead just quickening her pace, her head bent low beneath the hood, hoping that maybe he was too drunk to notice it was her if she didn't acknowledge him.

Her hands clenched into fists as she heard laughter echo against the narrow building walls reach her ears. She knew who that voice belonged to. She'd recognise it anywhere. Samuel, her _half_-brother. And she_ also_ knew answering back would just mean more trouble. Especially considering the distinct slur in his voice.

Before long, Aline heard the heavy thud of large foot steps behind her, and she didn't pause to see who it was. Instead she broke into a run, a torrent of insults and various noises of insults following her back. Aline cursed as she realised with a start exactly where she was running to. And as if to confirm, as soon as she'd rounded the corner a looming brick wall peppered with spray paint drawings and crude remarks, appeared in front of her. She cursed under her breath, turning around.

"Why do you always run from me, little sister?"Sam's voice was the perfect mask of deception, almost earnestly as if the fact bothered him. In fact, she had a feeling that it 'humored' him, instead of bother him. "Its not like I would harm you or something. That's just not what brothers do."

Aline turned around, her mind made up, she was tired, tired of running away, tired of being afraid, tired of being weak, so she turned around, yanking her arm away from his. "Don't," she said, desperately trying to keep the panic off her voice. "you dare touch me, ever again."

He replied in a mocking voice, "Or what will you do? Hit me maybe?" She didn't answer, instead to his surprise and hers even, her fist connected to his face, as she felt something hard crack beneath her knuckles, just as pain shot up all the way up towards her shoulder blades.

Aline gasped, stumbling back in surprise just as Sam, his eyes wide brought his fingers to his nose only to bring them back coated in a red smear that could only be blood. _Oh shit! _she had time to think before she dodged, pushing him, as he made a grab, not slowing down until she reached home.

She bolted into her room, locking the door behind her. Her mother wasn't home, and it wont be long before Sam found her. "Shit!" she muttured as tears rolled from her eyes.

No one would believe her, not even her own mother. When she'd tried to tell her, it was Sam who hurt her and not the other way around, her mother would just shoo her away and go after her precious son.

Sam was the kind of boy who lit butterfly wings on fire, just to see them burn as they flew away. Of course, no one would believe her, Sam would never do such a monstrous thing. Sam who'd never hurt an ant. Sam the beautiful angel boy.

No wonder they confused innocence with beauty. A mistake she swore she never would make, _well at least if she lived long enough for that_. She heard fists pounding on her door, threatening to break it down. Aline scurried back to the corner of her room. She had nowhere to hide. He'd find her. He'd find her, and he'd kill her. She knew it. Damn! He was bad enough when he was drunk alone. Now he was drunk, injured and majorly pissed off.

From the other side of the door, she heard a swear. "Fuck Aline! I know you're in there. Open the door, or I'll knock it down. And trust me sister, you don't want that to happen. You really don't."

She could almost see him grinning, that maniacal grin that somehow managed to look beautiful and deadly at the same time. She knew there was no use hiding. He knew she was in there.

The door shuddered before it gave way with a deafening noise to the heavy battering, she wondered it hadn't given away earlier.

He walked in like a raging monster, eyes lost of all innocence, instead burning with pure hated. She winced as she saw the brown stain of dried blood, tainting his nose. What she'd inflicted.

Aline quivered in her corner like a cornered animal, her legs trembling. She closed her eyes, just as a cheshire grin spread up his face, the last thing she saw, etched to the back of her eyelids, yet another image to haunt her nightmares, before a sharp pain coursed through the side of her head, slowly spreading throughout her face, almost like a monster stretching its claws inside her head.

Her legs gave in and black spots danced in her vision, she fell down bracing herself for the impact of the cool floor, but it never came. Instead she felt her head hit something soft and the smell of something distinctly outdoors hit her. She had time the think, What have I done? Before the darkness pulled her within, and she sank gratefully, not knowing when, _or for that matter whether_, she would wake up again. But that was alright with her. That was what she wanted.

* * *

**A/N : Reviews would be very much appreciated and welcomed!**


	2. CHAPTER two

**Chapter 2**

She didn't know how long it was, nor did she care. She didn't want to wake up from the cold comfort of sleep, or was it sleep? Was she even alive? She was numb. She couldn't feel the throbbing pain that should have coursed through her system, but it didn't. But yet..the warmth that covered her body, and the cloudy haze clinging on to her eyelids like the shadow of a light, demanded her attention. Wasn't death supposed to be cold and void?

Aline felt her eyelids stir, before they opened, to find herself lying in quite a cozy bed. She wondered for a moment about the unfamiliar surroundings, and then she remembered the strange dream of landing in a strange land. Then she tensed for she heard voices. "The Kings and Queens, should be informed." a crunchy voice said.

"I already have, Mr. Tumnus." someone replied

"Another Daughter of Eve..What do you think this means?" a third voice asked.

"I don't know. Maybe its for the better, or for the worse. Lets just hope Aslan knows what hes doing."

It took Aline a moment to realise that they were talking about her. "Well," she called out, "if you're talking about me, at least do it in front of me."

There was a sudden silence, and then someone said, "Its awake!" _Its awake?_ Aline thought vaguely as she slid off the bed, a sudden wave of nausea hit her as her feet touched the ground. Aline steadied herself, taking in the surroundings. She seemed to be in a circular room which seemed to be made of stone throughout. A fire crackled casting the room in a warm orange din.

Gently touching her knuckles to her head, she did not feel anything. No pain, not even a scar. "Strange," she thought. Everything around her seemed so strange, perhaps she was in heaven? Except she did nothing to deserve the luxury of heaven.

But the rational part of her brain argued, perhaps this is just some kind of death-induced hallucination, caused by the force of the flower vase colliding with her head.

Just then, someone walked in, or rather, something, to be precise, a beaver, asking if she was okay! For a moment, she was stunned, not knowing what to do, whether to totally freak out, or laugh, at the absurdity of her own imagination. She decided on the latter, "This is a dream," the girl decided.

The beaver looked confused, "What do you mean, Daughter of Eve?" it asked. "You're a beaver, and you're talking. You're a talking beaver!" "Of course I talk, Daughter of Eve. Don't mistake us for those stupid dumb animals." the beaver said in a voice that said it was clearly annoyed.

"Erm, actually, my mum's name is not Eve, and this most certainly _IS_ a dream!"

The beaver just smiled, well, if beavers could smile at least. "This is not a dream, Daughter of Eve, and well, I think the Kings and Queens would explain the situation better than I ever would."

"Um, first my name is Aline, so please stop with the Daughter of Eve thingy, its freaking me out, and second, for the love of human sanity, how am I supposed to believe this isn't a dream?"

"Because" the beaver simply said, as if it made all the sense in the world. "It is real,"

"Alright, alright." she said, taking in a deep breath, calming herself down. "Alright, I want to go home, now." she said. The beaver had a sad look on its face. "You can't, dear." she said. "You're in Narnia, now. If he has brought you here, there must be some reason. You have to stay here for now, dear, at least until the monarchs arrive."

"Alright, so you're telling me to stay in a place I've never been before, with a talking beaver waiting for some goddamn royalty to come whisk me away. Oh, and hell, look at me talking to a beaver. I sure am losing my head."

Just then, in trotted a man, at least that's what Aline thought, until she saw beneath his waist. "You're a... faun?" she asked. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Yes, I am." he replied proudly, holding out his hand, she just glancing at it. "Well, arent you supposed to shake hands? Thats what humans do, right?"

She shook his hand tentatively. The faun grinned giving an I-told-you-so look at the beaver. "Okay guys, I really appreciate this and thank you so much for everything, but seriously, I gotta go." she said, picking up her shoulder bag.

_If only she could find a way to wake up_, she thought. But then, she wasn't even sure whether she wanted to wake up to her. _Wake up to what? Back to her own insane world?_

Right then, a boy walked in, and Aline's mouth dropped down. He was dressed in armor as if he'd just stepped right off a medieval film set. The beaver, and the faun both bowed their heads, saying something like "My, king." Aline almost stumbled as she saw him. His brown eyes, and dark hair falling into his eyes, _like Sammie's did_. And that aura that seemed to emanate from him, like he did whatever he wanted, not caring about anyone, just like Sammie.

She cringed away.

"Mr. Beaver " he said not acknowledging her, "I believe you called," before Mr. Beaver could answer Aline said, "Excuse me, but just to make things clear, I don't think I'm going nowhere with a scrawny little boy!" She was tired and irritated and angry, not to mention her stomach rumbling, and she just wanted to know what was going on.

The boy faked offense, "My lady, I don't think you're quite aware of the fact that you just called a King of Narnia- and the most handsome one, at that- a _'scrawny little boy'. _In the very least, I believe I deserve an apology."

Aline rolled her eyes, "I don't think the truth deserves an apology, _my King_." she said, sarcasm dripping off the last two words.

_Well, if this was some kind of dream, the least I could do is live it,_ the girl thought not realizing that she had spoken aloud.

The King stepped up close, a smirk on his face, and before she knew it, his hand flew connecting with her left cheek, as a gasp left Mr Beavers lips, "My King!" he said.

Aline's face burned. She raised her hand, but he easily blocked it. "That hurt, didn't it?" he asked the smile still on his face. "Of course it did, you dummy!" she yelled. "See? That's the whole point. This isn't a dream." he said.

Aline just stared at the guy, she was hating him more and more by the minute. And she hated the fact that he was right. It did hurt.

He turned around casually toward the Beaver, "Thank you, Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus." he said with a bow,"I'll take over from here." he said as if he dealt with delusional teenage girls almost everyday.

"Woah! Hold on there! I'm going nowhere with him!" she said. "Unfortunately, you have no other choice but me, sweetheart." he said with a wink. "anyway, you have to consider yourself lucky, ladies all over Narnia, would die for an opportunity to ride with the Just King."

Aline made a fake gagging noise, and the young King allowed himself a smile. "Well then, I'm sorry to disappoint you, _my King._" she said, throwing as much sarcasm as she could muster into the last two words. "but frankly, I'd walk half the country than ride anywhere with you."

"Then, have it your way." he said, as he started walking toward the horse.

She waited where she was. Somewhere deep down, she knew she had to go with him, for she had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't a dream, it was all real, and not just a dream. She knew she had to go, if she wanted her questions answered, and she totally hated not knowing things.

"Alright then, supposing I decide to go with you, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"I'll tell you that after you've supposed to decide to go." he said. She rolled her eyes. "Answer me first, and I'll suppose to decide to come later." He sighed, "Alright," he said, "so you're in Narnia, and were going to Cair Paravel. where me and my siblings live. Now are you going to come or do I have to knock you out, and tie you in a sack all the way? Trust me, it won't be a smooth journey though." he added.

And somehow she could say that he wasn't kidding, though she said, "I'd really love to see you try." Before he could respond, a shrill voice shrieked. "Edmund! Is that how I taught you to speak before a lady?" She turned around, and wasn't half surprised to see an angry looking beaver. This one, must be a female, she thought judging by the voice.

"Um, no offense, but you seriously take behavioral lessons from a beaver?" she asked. He just rolled his eyes. "She's no lady!" he replied, but Mrs. Beaver just glared at him, and he said, "Fine, Im sorry. Now, would you please permit me, to escort you to the castle, my lady?" he asked with mock politeness, and for some reason she couldn't stop her laughter.

"See?" he said glaring. "she's no lady!"

"Edmund," Mrs. Beaver said, not unkindly, and Aline thought his name seemed strange, like old, but then what did not seem strange in this place? "Dont, be rude," she chided, "Remember how you lot were when you first came here?"

Something hardened in the Kings face and he said his voice cold, "Yes I do. I remember it all." Mrs. Beaver looked shocked. "No, my king, I didnt mean to-" He cut her off, turning to Aline, "Do you know, to ride?" he asked, to which she shook her head, indicating that she did. She'd taken riding classes since she was a kid.

"Fine, then you'll be riding with me." he said a finalty in his tone, that said there was no use arguing.

As much as she hated the fact of riding a horse, riding with him seemed so much worse, for she just couldn't help seeing Sammie in him, though now she noticed, they looked nothing alike.

"No." she said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, I'm not going anywhere with anyone until you tell me what shit, I've landed myself into this time."

"Look here, Miss. Whatever-Your-Bloody-Name-Is -"

"Aline," she said her teeth gritted, "My name is Aline."

"Aline," Mrs. Beaver called, "We're just trying to help you, he has brought you here, there must be some purpose, just like our Kings and-"

"Who the hell, is _he_?"she demanded, "No, wait! I don't really want to know. I'll find my way outta here, by myself."

And before Mrs. Beaver or Edmund could say something, she pushed her way out breaking into a run. She heard someone call her name but she just wanted to disappear.

* * *

**A/N : So, thats the end of Chap.2! Please tell me what you guys think? Was it upto your expectations? And Im really sorry if you dont like my style of writing, but I feel comfortable writing this way than POVs. Please tell me what you think!**


	3. chapter THREE

** Chapter 3**

Edmund watched the girl disappear into the dense woods, Mrs. Beaver gasped. "My King, you have to stop her. It isnt safe out there." Edmund hated it, when she called him that, 'My King' _As__ if he even deserved the title._ He'd told her many times to call him, just Edmund, which she does, thankfully or it would be very embarrassing if she called him, 'My King' when she was scolding or telling him off.

"I think she just made it clear, that she doesnt want anything to do with us." he said not knowing why he said it. This girl, Aline, he didnt know what her appearance meant. What with the stirring of the Giants and Wild Magic, set loose in places. The Council would not be pleased by the sudden appearance of a mysterious girl, either. That too a Daughter of Eve.

And not to mention the dream he had last night. He wasnt even sure what it meant, but it had to be connected somehow, for now sure that the the girl was her, Aline.

A cold feeling crept up his spine, but all the same he said, "I think I'll go get her, before any beasts of the woods do." he said nodding towards the beaver.

It wasn't hard following her tracks, especially when Lora his personal leopard bodyguard was up in front. Though he thought her brave or perhaps foolish, to go this far out into the woods alone.

Lora came to an abrupt stop. "What's the matter, Lora?" he asked.

"My King, seems like I've lost her scent." the leopard replied.

"What do you mean, lost her scent?" the King asked.

"Its like, she just..disappeared, but not, I can feel her somewhere near, but it seems like something is preventing me."

Edmund looked at the trees surrounding, for the first time noticing the difference. The trees in front of them were different, from the trees behind. The didnt move, even though there was a calm breeze, and looked sickly with its leaves turning yellow and drooped. It almost seemed like he was standing on an invisible boundary line, separating the two places.

The King felt a knot of panic settle itself in his chest, as he realised what it was. "Wild Magic," Lora hissed, "Whatever it is thats causing these, its getting stronger."

"We have to get to her," he said.

"My King, No! It's too dangerous, we have no idea of whats lurking in there."

Edmund simply replied, "I have to, Lora. We have no idea who she is, but I have a feeling she's important." Then turning back to the regiment of soldiers, that Peter insisted go with him, he said, "Wait here until I come back." Though they weren't too happy about leaving their King unguarded, they didn't argue.

Edmund dismounted, taking a step towards the slowly dying forest, without glancing back, knowing that Lora had followed him though, by the touch of her feline feet rustling the leaves on the forest floor.

He wondered what became of the dryads that inhabited these trees. Placing his hand on its truck, he could feel no pulsating beat, which indicated the life force of the creature tied to its tree.

It wasnt long though, before they found her crouched on the forest floor. At first he thought, she was wounded, but as he drew closer he saw it was just a

The King almost sighed in relief but the relief was short lived. For from behind the girl, Edmund could sense a flicker of movement. And as if to prove his point, Lora growled, a soft warning growl in the back of her throat.

Then out of nowhere charged something big and burly. To his horror he realised what it was, a Minotaur. It charged straight towards Aline, who had no idea of the giant beast charging towards her.

Edmund had just a moment to decide, but before he could react someone else sprang into action. Lora sprang out, in a single jump, bounding over her, the startled girl looked up in surprise to see a leopard flying over her.

As Edmund watched, the big beast swatted Lora aside as if she were a fly, and charged towards Aline. The girl scurried behind, a scream leaving her lips as the beast neared.

Edmund charged, his sword drawn out, but the Minotaur didn't notice him, its eyes fixed on its target. Just as the Minotaur closed around her, Edmund's sword, pierced its thick hide, and it roared. A terrible sound that shook the woods, he wondered the trees didn't fall.

But that was the least of his concern, for now, the Minotaur turned to face him instead. The young King, did not feel any fear. This was what he was trained to do after all.

He swerved to the left, as it charged. Though the beast was big and strong, that was also its undoing. It couldn't turn or change direction, as easily as him. Though the young King knew this couldn't go on forever.

This time he timed his move perfectly, as he sidestepped, he thrust his sword forward, wounding the Minotaur in its side, just as a very angry looking recovered Lora landed on the surprised monster's back, raking her sharp claws through its hide, and the Minotaur just disintegrated, turning back into the sand it was made from.

Edmund felt a wave of anger, as he saw her, still on the floor her legs hugged to her chest. Not only did she endanger herself, but Lora almost got herself killed.

He cast her a distasteful look, which she didn't catch as he walked over to Lora who looked fine except for the limp in her leg, and insisted him to go check on Aline instead.

His anger evaporated as he saw her. Her legs hugged to her chest, and she looked so freaked out, and frail. He knew how it was to be pulled into a strange land, and see things youve always believed as myths, come to life.

"Please, tell me," she begged, "that this is a dream. And Im going to wake up somehow." While he didn't say anything, she just continued, "No, this isnt a dream. All this stuffs too real to be a dream. This maybe, no IS a hallucination. Half human, half bull..." she trailed on, "What are those things called, Minotaurs? Exist only in mythology, none of this is real, or maybe.." she laughed, "maybe Im dead and this is my hell."

Edmund stood up awkwardly, he wasnt good at comforting hysterical girls - that was Susans department- and this one, he knew was in the very verge of tears.

He put his hand awkwardly on her shoulder, she flinched away, and he drew back, "I know what you're going through, it was the same for us when we came. I know it's hard to believe, but I can assure you, it is all real. Its hard at first, but you'll get used to it."

"You mean, you came here from erm- where I come from? and what do you mean by 'us'?"

"Yeah, me and my siblings, we-"

"My siblings and I" she corrected asif on instinct. He smiled briefly.

"Alright, my siblings and I, and yeah, we are- were from London."

"_Were_ from London?" she asked.

"You are quite nosy arent you?" he said, and before she could say something back he said, "We'd better get moving unless you fancy spending the night in the forest."

"Very tempting, but no thank you."

And so they rode, it was a long journey and it wasn't long before Aline's eyes began to close, and she found herself leaning back into his chest. She wanted to stop herself, stay awake, and have the least to do with him. But even before she finished that train of thought, sleep overtook her senses.

She didn't feel it when his arm rested on hers, or when they reached the castle nor the others waiting.

Maybe it was because she was tired, but she slept soundly during the night, no nightmares, nothing, the first time in months.

The same though could not be said for the Just King, the young King kept tossing and turning, half wishing that sleep never came, for with sleep came the nightmares.

But too tired after the days events, that not long after he felt his eyes grow heavy and he didn't even try to resist. Sleep was inevitable. He fell asleep.

It was her again, Jadis. Her wand, sinking into his flesh. Her last taunting laugh, as he lay dying, more and more Narnians, falling around him.

Jadis whispered, "All because of you, my little traitor, I would never have seen such great victory if not for you." Its just a dream, just a dream.. he kept telling himself, willing himself to wake up but he just couldn't.

"It's still not too late, my little traitor. Just renounce Aslan, just once and you could rule by my side, just like you always wanted."

"No," he said, "No. You're dead, Jadis. I killed you."

Jadis flashed her cruel smile. "You don't get it do you, my little traitor? I'm alive. Very." she tapped his head.

"You keep me alive, Edmund."

He felt a lump settle in his chest. _No, she is lying. She's just messing with my head. She's dead._

Jadis flashed her deadly smile, and he saw her raise her wand once more, closing his eyes relieved that it was finally over.

But alas! for the young King, it was not so, for he was pulled into yet another web, his mind had woven.

This time it wasn't any of his usual nightmares. He found himself crouching over sombody. With a start he realised that, the 'somebody' was her, Aline, and worse, she was lying in a pool of blood, her blood, he realised. All, he could do, was hold her, as her life slowly bled out of the shell of her body.

Her lips were moving softly, as if whispering a final prayer, only it wasnt. Instead she kept repeating the words, 'Im sorry,' Why should she say sorry when it was all his fault? he thought.

_His fault?_ he thought vaguely a feeling of guilt settling in his chest. What had he done this time to make her like this?

Her breathing gradually slow down, as his dream self yelled "No!" hugging her lifeless body.

With a start, the Just King sat up, wide awake, his heart beating like crazy. It's just a dream, just a dream, not real..he kept saying to himself, but it did nothing to reduce his erratic heartbeat.

Somehow this seemed real, like it was more of a vision than a nightmare, and he felt this sudden urge to go check on her. Then he chided himself. Dont be silly, its just a freaking dream, nothing else.

All the same, the Just King did not go back to sleep again. Nothing could clear up the mind like a midnight ride.

* * *

**A/N : So heres Chapter 3! What do you think? I suppose I overdid the nightmare part? IDK...**

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing! Love you if u do..**

**~NarnianFairy**

* * *

**Edited : Small changes :)**


	4. CHAPTER four

**Chapter 4**

**A/N : Im really sorry for not updating for the last two weeks…But I really got caught up with studies and stuff. Im sorry, please bear with me..**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Aline woke up the next day morning, to the sweet chirping of birds and the sunlight streaming through an open window, bathing her face in rich Vitamin D. She pulled the covers up her face groaning, too comfortable to get out of bed, though too awake to go back to sleep again.

She grudgingly sat up, regarding the room she was in, realizing with a sinking feeling that yesterday wasn't a dream. Or perhaps she hadn't woken up still. A fact she didn't know whether to be happy or sad about.

Taking in the new surrounding, she realized that the room was bigger than she thought, with a king-size bed, like a royal suite, complete with a balcony.

Just then the door opened and in walked a girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a gown, which made her look like she'd just stepped out from King Arthur's court, or perhaps she was dressed for a Halloween party as Cindrella, or some other cheesy Disney Princess', whose names Aline hadn't care to learn.

The girl stopped abruptly, noticing that the other had woken up.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were awake. I'm Lucy." she said. "Aline." she replied simply.

Lucy bit her lip as if she were nervous. "Um, I assumed you were hungry, so I brought you this." she said placing a bowl on the dresser beside the bed. And that was when Aline realized, exactly how hungry she was as her stomach rumbled. _But no, _she thought. _I need answers first._

"Thank you, Lucy." she said, "but first, where in the world am I? What is this place? And who are you?" she asked stopping herself before more poured out.

Lucy pursued her lips, "As to answer your first two questions," she said, "You're in Narnia-" before she could continue, Aline interrupted, "I get that, everyone here just keeps on going about a Narnia, but what exactly in the world is that?"

Lucy smiled, "Narnia" she repeated slowly, "Narnia, is our home. Aline can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure,"

"Do you believe in magic?" Lucy asked.

"Like the magic, magic that so-called magicians tricksters do to rob you off your money? No, thank you."

"No," Lucy said, calmly, "not that magic, I mean, true magic."

Aline considered this before replying slowly, "I don't know, Lucy." she said, even as her conscience snickered at her. _So__ w__hat now? You're beginning to believe in magic?_

"Well then," Lucy said. "I'm going to tell you a story."

And so did Lucy begin, telling the story of how she, and her siblings had first discovered, the magical world behind the wardrobe, and according to the old prophecy, overthrew the White Witch and how Aslan –_the Lion King, _Aline thought, with a laugh- crowned them Kings and Queens of the land.

Though Lucy tactfully avoided the part of Edmund, and when Aline asked, she just shook her head, "It isn't my place, nor story, to tell."

"Well Lucy," Aline said, hesitating a bit, on how to break the fact that she didn't believe anything the girl had just told her, while she could see the sparkle in her eyes that said, that Lucy believed in whatever lie she had been fed, clinging onto it with all her soul. "Although I _must _tell you that it was a real awesome story. But seriously, how do I know whether it is all true or not?"

Lucy's face fell. "I expected you wouldn't believe it. But, how else could you explain all this?" Lucy asked gesturing towards the room.

"Good point," she conceded. "But, I really wouldn't put it passed my own mind to conjure up some alternate reality, where Beavers spoke, and I get a royal suite _free." or maybe__ I'm dead, and this is my personal hell. _But for some reason she didn't want the girl to know what she suspected. That she was.._d__ead._ And at that moment, the word felt so heavy in her chest.

_Dead. _Though she'd actually given the word more thought in the past, suddenly the gravity of the word came crashing onto her shoulders, like a heavy burden. _Dead. Death._ The word echoed in her ears, like an echo to the beat of her own heart.

"Aline?" Lucy called tentatively. "Are you alright?

"Yeah," she replied, "Im fine."

Lucy gave her a kind, I- know- what- you're- going- through look.

"Alright, so let's say, despite my better judgment, I actually decide to believe you. If so, then how the hell am I supposed to get back?" she asked.

"You can't, Aline" Lucy said. "Not unless Aslan thinks so."

"Well, then take me to see this Aslan."

"I'm afraid, that's impossible, Aline. Aslan only shows himself when he wants to be seen."

For a moment, Aline was silent, not quite knowing how to process all this information. Finally she said, "This is madness, and I cant even believe that Im actually beginning to believe all this. Well, I must be an even bigger freak than I think I am."

Lucy smiled, "Well," she said, "aren't we all a little mad on the inside?"

Aline smiled as well. At that moment, she could feel a spark of something new, though she could not put a name for what it is. Maybe her stay here won't be bad as she first thought it would be. Maybe.

"Um, so if you guys are royalty, does it mean that I have to call you, 'Your Majesties'?" she asked.

Lucy face scrunched up, horrified at the thought, "Don't you even dare try!" she warned. "You have no idea how horrible it is, to not have a real friend to talk to, when the only ladies you meet are those all- too- posh, Calormene and Telmar ladies, who have no sense of humor at all! Actually," she said, "I'm glad Aslan send you here. Its like he heard my prayers."

"I am glad I came here too." Aline said _I suppose_, though she didn't have the heart to tell Lucy that.

"Well, you'd better have your breakfast then, and if you want to change, there are dresses in the wardrobe." Lucy said, pointing to the wardrobe.

"Hold on! Dresses, like in the ones you're wearing?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, I don't wear dresses, they just look so ridiculous!" and then seeing the look on Lucy's face added, "not that it is on you though. I mean, its the 21st century, nobody wears dresses anymore!"

"21st century?" Lucy asked blankly.

"Yeah" she replied, "last time I checked it was 2014."

"No way!" Lucy yelled. "Well, it actually is," Aline assured but the girl didn't believe her. "Wait I'll show you." she said rummaging through her backpack till she found her IPod right at the bottom.

"Here," she said, showing Lucy the date and time. Lucy had a look that was between confused and awe. "That means its almost 70 years passed since we came here."

"That means, youre 70 years older than me!" Aline joked, and they both laughed.

"What is that?" Lucy asked pointing to the IPod. Aline smirked.

"And this, your majesty," she said in a mock voice, "is something of the likes you've never seen before. May I now present you, the 21st century's magic box?"

"Just kidding," she added at Lucy's startled expression. "Its just an IPod. You know, you can kinda like listen to songs, and watch videos and download apps and that sorta things."

Lucy just gave her a blank look, "Actually, I didn't even understand even half you just told me. Anyway, I guess that at least explains your clothes." Lucy said, eyeing her, "you know, it wasn't the height of fashion when we left."

"Oh!" Aline said, looking down at her tanktop, with the checked shirt she had on and the shorts she wore. She could only imagine what the '40s girl did think of her. Most importantly she wondered what Lucy's brother- what was his name, Edward?- thought of her. Aline shuddered at the very thought. "Well, you see, this is pretty much what everybody wears back there." she said her cheeks turning rouge from blushing.

"Aline, its alright. I get it" Lucy said with an understandig smile, and she relaxed. "but now speaking of clothes, there's just no way Im wearing a dress." she said.

"But you would look really good in a dress! I swear!" Lucy said.

"No way! " She said again, holding her hands up. "I know, that Im crazy, but seriously, Im not that crazy!"

"Well, ok, then, if you prefer, I could get you some men's clothes you know." Lucy said. "though I'd bet you'd look real gorgeous in a dress." Aline wrinkled her nose.

As Lucy left to get her the clothes, Aline swung herself from the bed, cringing as she took a look at her reflection that stared back at her from the mirror.

A pale, thin girl stared back at her. A girl scarred from her past, a girl whom Aline didn't think she knew anymore. She gazed at her reflection.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she tucked the emerald charm around her neck, under the collar of her shirt, wincing as she did so, asif it burned just to touch the very thing. She dared not remove it, even though it hurt her, every single time, stirring up things she'd rather forget.

Aline winced, as the uncalled memory of a red stone, shattered, lying abandoned by a burnt tyre, flashed before her eyes.

_"See, what I got us! Ruby for me, emerald for you! The lady at the antique shop said it was magical, she said as long as we both had one of this, we'd always be together, forever!" she said, as she pulled the charm around her neck._

_"Really, Hannah? Magic? She probably told that just to trick you into buying it, though I have to admit it really is...enchanting."_

_The other girl snorted, "Magic is real Aline! Whether you wish to believe it or not."_

_"No it's not Han, though, you know, I believe in something else."_

_"What is that?"_

_"This," the little girl said, touching her heart, "best friends forever, from the bottom of our hearts."_

_"Best friends forever and ever." the other said, embracing her friend in a tight hug, an extravagant smile spread across her face._

* * *

**A/N : So what do you guys think?! Thought of doing an Edmund POV in the next chap! What da think?**

**Please review, it's the only thing that encourages me.**

**~NarnianFairy**

* * *

**Edited : Typos, a tad bit more descriptive terms, ****and the memory behind Aline's emerald necklace. Recommended to read :) Reviews would be great too!**


	5. CHAPTER five

**Okie! So heres Chapter 5 finally! And I wanna say a BIG thank you to D.N.S Akina and PJO_Blue_cookies for their awesome reviews! And also for everyone who favourited and followed!**

**And now without interrupting….**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ed?" Peter called at his younger brother. "Edmund?" No response.

"EDMUND PEVENSIE!" Peter yelled.

"Jeez! Pete, I am listening, did you really need to yell like that?" the Just King asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied sarcastically, "you sure were listening."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Okay, so what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that the Council was not pleased by her appearance." By her, here he meant Aline.

"That was expected." he replied.

"Well," Peter said, "you know what this means right?"

"I know, Pete, but you just can't do that." he said.

"Do what?" the High King asked.

"Just give her in the hands of the Council. Who knows what they would do to her?"

The High Kings face was grim. "That was what they wanted. They think she's a threat. What with the attacks on the villages and the Forsaken stirring.." he trailed on.

Edmund knew just how serious things were. The Forsaken hadn't been spotted in Narnia long before the White Witch, and they were still believed to be more of a forgotten myth, as long as most Narnians were concerned.

And though there were rumors of them on the very edges of the land, he hadn't met one yet…that was until today morning at least.

Edmund decided not to worry his siblings about what happened in the woods. Peter had already too much to worry about, of the proposed treaty woth the Northern Giants, and his sisters needn't need to know of this, at least not yet.

"But why would Aslan bring her here, if she really is a threat?" the Just Kind demanded.

Peter put his head in his hands, being High King was frustrating sometimes.

"Yeah, try telling that to the Council, Ed." he replied to his brother.

"Peter," Edmund said. "It was Aslan who crowned you High King, not those old dolts in the Council."

"I know," he just replied.

"So, tell me," the High King said. "How is she?"

The question caught Edmund by surprise. "Why don't you go see for yourself?" he asked.

"I meant to do that first thing morning," Peter said, "but circumstances called."

Edmund smirked, "Don't worry, I'm sure our 'all- too- courteous'0 sisters, already have her occupied."

"Oh no, Poor girl!" Peter said, remembering their sisters' excitement at the new arrival. And Edmund allowed himself a smile.

The Just King got up, "I'd better get going, Pete," he said. "maybe I'd be able to find something useful this time." refering to the work Peter had given him, finding any prophecy relating to a new Daughter of Eve.

The King made his way to the archives deep in thought. Thankfully it was empty as usual. He paused a moment, letting the familiar sight of the floor to ceiling shelves soothe his senses. The perfect place to relax after a hectic day of work.

He piled up a set of books, all of them ancient, and some with such boring titles that he would never even have dreamed of opening under a different circumstance.

And that was when he noticed that he wasn't as lonely as he thought, for sitting by the window overlooking the lush gardens, someone else was seated, exactly where he was planning to.

It took him a moment to realize who it was, for though the person was dressed in trousers an da tunic, their figure seemed extremely feminine and that wavy hair most certainly did not belong to any of the old Lords. Edmund smirked at the thought of a certain Lord, he did not favour well, with wavy hair. Then he saw whom it was, Aline.

She didn't hear him approach, her nose buried in a book. He quietly pulled th couch opposite her, not wanting to disturb her from her 'book trance', setting down the pile of books, as quietly as possible.

It wasn't long before the King got vexed though. He had spent the whole of last night, and even now, he couldn't find anything worth even from the oldest book! Well, he knew it wasn't easy searching all the books in the archives. There were just too many, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but yet, a man could hope.

He put the book down with a thud, sighing, as Aline looked up suddenly from her book, noticing for the first time of the boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were here." she said beginning to rise up.

"No, no." he said. "It's alright actually I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh," she said sitting back down.

"Erm, I am really sorry about.. about yesterday. But I honestly had no idea of what was going on."

"It's alright," he said a smile stretching on his face for no reason, "at least I didn't have to knock you out."

She smiled, and the Just King couldn't help noticing how green her eyes were, just like the leaves of the Western woods.

And then, just as abruptly as it came, the smile disappeared, and she buried her head back into the book, leaving him wondering what just happened.

And that was when he noticed the title of the book she was reading, It was 'A Complete Narnian History : The Beginning of time to the Fall of the White Witch' He felt his blood run cold.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"It's the Narnian history, figured out that at least if I'm stuck in this place, at least I'd learn its history."

"You cant read that."

She looked confused, "Why?"

"Because," he said as if it was the most obvious thing, "I just told you not to."

"Since when was it a crime to read the history of the land you were stuck in, until some Lion King sees fit to let you go?" she asked bewildered.

He didn't answer, just stood up, and to Aline's utter surprise, just snatched the book away form her hands. "By the way, good day to you, my lady." and he left just like that.

Edmund heard her mutter something like 'moron' but he didn't care. He couldn't let her read that, no matter what. He couldn't have her know about the things he had done. He might act like he didn't care, and they may act like it mattered no more, but deep down he knew, the Narnians never really forgot, what he'd done. _How could they?_He sold his own family after all, for..._Turkish Delight._

No, she needn't know of that.  
And he didn't even know why he cared, what she thought about him, and that was what scared him the most.

* * *

**A/N : So whatdya think? LOL, and yeah, I know Ed is being a douchebag! XD**

**I know he could've asked her more subtly, but I just wanted to show, he is still insecure of himself.**

**And please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~Narnian Fairy**

* * *

**Edited : Just the last two paragraphs edited. And yeah, just to clear things up, Edmund is still insecure. I know, not many of you like this, but its for the sake of the story. After all this is called****_ fanfiction_**** and what is fanfiction if you dont tweak things up a bit?**


	6. CHAPTER six

**A/N : ARGH! IM JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! Cant wait to start reading REVENGE OF SEVEN! WOW! Cant believe its finally out, seems that I have waited forever!**

**How many of you guys here are Lorien Legacies (Iam Number Four) fanS? WE ARE BESTIES!**

**Go! Seven! Kill em MOGS! Kill every last one of them! Avenge Eight**

**Oops, sowwy that was me in extreme fangirl mode! XD Anyway without interrupting any further…..here you are, Chapter 6!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Aline watched bewildered, swearing under her breath as Edmund walked away, the book she was just reading, tucked under his arm.

Seriously? she thought, who did he think he was, to tell her what and what not to read? Well, he may be a freaking King of a magical land where beavers spoke, but yet, he had no right whatsoever, over her!

For a while, he seemed alright, and then he went back to total-jerk mode.

Just then, the archive doors flung open, and in walked the Gentle Queen.

"Oh Aline! Here you are! It's almost time for breakfast. I've been searching you everywhere!" Susan shrieked, and not even giving the other girl time to respond, Susan linked her hand through Alines and pulled her away.

Aline wondered if the two Queens were always this courteous, or was it because she was from err, home?

Then she thought about the other Pevensie brother, deciding if he was anything like his younger brother she'd just met, she wasn't going to like him much.

They passed through many passages, that Aline began wondering how Susan found her way through this maze. And when she asked, the Queen just responded, "Oh! You'll get used to it!"

The dining room, was just as big and majestic as you would expect a castle to be, and so was the dining table and the various delicacies on it.

At the head of the table sat whom, Aline assumed as High King Peter. He has the markings of a King, she thought, very much unlike another certain King she knew.

Lucy grinned catching her eye. Peter just smiled, and if he found her attire surprising he didn't give it away, "Sorry I couldn't meet you anytime sooner, I was looking forward to meet you."

She just smiled. And Susan proceeded to introduce the young boy next to Lucy, as Prince Corin, of Archenland- _where ever in the world that was_.

"Hello" he said an impish grin on his face, as he took her hand, kissing it gently, leaving her blushing furiously.

She sat down, noticing that Edmund was not to be seen. Then she thought,_ 'Why the hell must she care where he was?'_

"So Aline?" Corin called, "You're from the Spare Oom?"

"Spare Oom?" she asked blankly.

"Corin," Susan said, as if they'd gone through this conversation a lot of times before, "Its, a place called 'London' not 'Spare Oom'"

"Hey, but that's what Mr. Tumnus said though!" the boy protested.

"Actually, I'm from America." Aline said.

"America? Like the United States of America?" Peter asked, just as Corin said, "Amri-what?"

She nodded as to reply. "Oh, and Pete?" Lucy said. "Aline is actually from the future!" the little girl exclaimed.

_Alright, now this was getting awkward. Lucy made her sound like she was some time travelling, super hero._

The others looked at her skeptically, and she felt uncomfortable, with all their gazes on her. She'd never been a fan of the spotlight. "Erm, actually I'm from 2014."

Peter looked quite surprised, "Well, then who won the war?" he asked.

"What war?" she asked blankly. She was aware of a war going on somewhere in the Middle East, but she had a suspicion he wasn't asking her about it. "The last big war?" Peter said.

"Oh! You mean the 2nd World War?" He nodded. "We won, I guess." she shrugged.

High King Peter, whooped, a very unkingly thing to do, earning a disapproving look from his sister. "Come on Su! Were allowed to be ourselves sometimes right?"

Susan was about to say something back in return, but then the archives door flung open, and in walked the Just King. He just walked over pulled a chair and sat, unfortunately just opposite to her, and began digging into his food, ignoring the questioning looks the others were giving him.

"He's always like that," Lucy whispered, at the bewildered look on Aline's face. Gosh! The way he ate! Aline thought.

"Edmund," Susan called, to which he looked up. "You're foods not going anywhere."

He looked at her skeptically, "You see, Su. Im well aware that my foods going nowhere, but you know, Im not as free as you are to spend lavish amounts of my precious time either eating, or planning balls." he said, and with that he stood up leaving. The food on his plate already gone.

Susan looked hurt, "Well, that was strange." Aline decided.

"It is strange," Peter replied, "He is strange."

* * *

**A/N : So yeah, I know thats quite a small chapter, but school is basically killing me.**

**Please, dont be ghost-readers on here, but please review/follow/favourite?**

**Thats the only thing that motivates me to write.**

**~NarnianFairy**

* * *

**Edited : Untouched!**


	7. CHAPTER seven

**A/N : Sorry, for those of you who read the old chapters, but hey! consider those a spoiler! And yeah, as I said in 'IMPORTANT NOTICE' I really have to work on relationship building in between the Pevensie siblings and Aline's character could do with a bit more development, so yeah, here ya go!**

**Okay, so this is a real serious chapter. Or at least, I was serious when I wrote this. So yeah R &amp; R!**

* * *

Aline decided, the best thing that had happened to her since landing in this strange land of madness, was the library.

It was just huge. Bigger than anything she'd ever seen before, countless books lying most untouched on the wooden shelves. But that was not the only thing that held her mesmerised.

The architecture was like nothing she'd encountered before. Seeming a compromise between the Roman and Victorian eras. The columns seemingly Roman, set in Victorian style architecture at such appropriate places, that the both seemed to blend effortlessly to create the masterpiece.

"Admiring the architecture are you? Well, I cant blame you. Even after all these years I cant help but be enchanted by this unique piece." she almost jumped at the voice from behind her.

Turning around, expecting to see one of the Pevensies, instead her eyes meeting someone, she did, recognise. From her unforgettable first experience in Narnia. It was the faun.

"Well, milady, I dont believe we've been acquainted yet have we?" the faun said, a small smile on his face at her startled expression. "I am Tumnus,"

"Aline. _Just_ Aline." she stressed. "Not lady Aline, or whatever formalties is used in here." she said.

"Well then, as you wish, _just_ Aline, shall you be." he said, causing her to smile.

"So what brings you the need to seek solace in the library at such ungodly hour in the night?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I could be asking you the same thing, you know." she replied, and then added at the set look on his face, "I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?" the faun asked softly. Aline nodded, not trusting herself to answer.

"Well, I could play for you." the faun said, holding out his reed pipe, and then added at the confused look on her face. "Father Christmas gifted me this, on the first Christmas after a century, said it had the power to change emotions into whatever I wish. I could play for you. Calm your nerves, and chase out those little demons out your head."

"Then it's quite a dangerous as well as a useful gift. I wouldn't want to be your enemy if you could play my emotions with a reed pipe." she smiled.

"Well then, thank Aslan, I'm on your side. And don't worry of me, messing with your head, and I won't ever. Not without your permission, or the pipe loses its magic."

"Magic..." she said in a dreamy sort of voice. "Seems I could do with a little magic right now. "

The faun lifted the worn out reed pipe to his lips, and started blowing gently, a note so low, she had to strain her ears to discern the melody. Then it began to rise, an octave at a time, and he took his own time elaborating each until they reached a high crescendo, the epitome of its composition before it began dwindling, back to the lower notes. Each transition woven so smoothly into each other, that the end result was just.._perfection. _For she had no other words to describe it.

"Well, Mr. Tumnus. That was-"

"Magic." he completed for her. She smiled. "Yes, indeed it was. Good night Mr. Tumnus! I better get going before the magic wears off." she said, taking leave, already her eyelids drooping in sleep.

* * *

The light from the lantern was rather dim, but he dared not shift his attention from what he was doing to, go get more oil for the dying lantern. This was the part of being King that Edmund hated the most.

Edmund heard a knock on his door. "The door's open," he called, as the blonde head of his brother peeked in. "How's the treaty going, Ed?" the High King asked.

"Like it should," the Just replied rather bluntly, causing his brother's face to fall. Apparently, he'd come with a conversation in mind, but the blunt tone of his royal sibling conveyed clearly, this was not the time. Peter sighed, _if only he could figure out, what was going on behind the raven locks of his brother's head._

"Yeah, well. You know, you could ask me anytime if you need help."

His brother nodded, not looking at him seeming too engrossed in the work he was doing. Peter knew this was his subtle way of saying his help was not wanted. But why, he could not understand. They were siblings after all. At least Edmund, could trust him, to know what was bugging him.

He'd always been this way. Ever since Peter could remember. Well, he did not quite remember what they were like before the Wardrobe. Even though he tried, reaching out for those memories were like sifting his hand through the strong currents of a river, even as they begun to pull away.

Though, ever since his time in Narnia, Edmund had been this way. Always closed off, masking whatever it was, he was feeling with his sense of dark humour.

Peter had always assumed, it was because of guilt. He'd always wanted to prove himself, and Peter had given him the oppurtunities. And he did well too, though the Just never acknowledged his achievements, shrugging them off. Susan advised to give him his space, that he'll come around, and Peter oblinged. But instead of 'coming around' his brother seemed the more isolated and closed off.

But now, Peter wasn't so sure, recalling a distant memory. He remembered the first days after their coronation. The playful spars, royal lessons, and silly fights with the girls. Edmund had seemed normal then, even joining in. But then, he just seemed, to distance himself, closing himself off to whatsoever interactions with his siblings, and outsiders alike, excepting the necessary formalties.

Even across the land, he was known the Dark King, and for right reason. The King who kept to himself. Who observed silently from the shadows at the going ons of the nation. He was a King, Just and Magnificent in every way. But that was not the brother Peter remembered. All he wanted was for his brother to come back to them. He knew how much it pained Lucy and Susan, the more Edmund distanced himself.

But there was nothing he could do to help it.

The High King left his brother, to the shadows cast on the wall, by the meager light of the dying lantern.

* * *

**A/N : I've been thinking of adding another pairing to the story. And I've got quite a few ideas that quite fit in to the plot. So please vote, whether you want Peter/OC, Susan/OC, or a Lucy/OC**

**Please comment whatever you prefer, and I'll work on it, though I really prefer Susan/OC, because I've always been a Suspian shipper so that'll be a new territory, and well since...lol, I'd better stop before I give away anymore spoilers!**

**Please dont forget to leave you opinion on the chapter above!**

**Peace-out!**  
**~NarnianFairy**


	8. CHAPTER eight

When Aline woke up, the first thing that hit her was the distant feel that she had fallen asleep for longer than what she was normally used to.. She shrugged it off, feeling her stomach rumble. Though judging by the golden rays of the Narnian sun falling on her bed spreads through a gap in the curtains further than what she was used to only proved the fact.

For a moment she gazed at tiny dust particles illuminated by the sun's rays, dancing amidst the beams of light. Aline cupped her hand around the wispy beam, attempting to trap the dancing particles within her long fingers. But alas, as usual, they escaped. Aline sighed. Shaking her head, a smile on her face at her own futile attempts.

She fell back on the covers, closing her eyes for a moment before snapping them open, before finally convincing herself to drag herself away from the overlarge bed, that suddenly seemed all the more appealing, with a quick look to the mirror at she dragged into the bathroom.

And now that the fresh mint scented bath drove the sleepiness off her head she found herself in a cheery mood. That was when she'd realised with a start that it was almost a month, since she'd fallen -literally- into Narnia.

_Just three weeks! _she thought in a daze, _and it already felt like she'd been there for a long time!_

For a moment there, Aline paused to wonder whether she missed Earth, her _home _at all. The smile on her face slipped away.

Sitting herself down in the vanity seat, she began to think..her life before and now. Back at _home_, she never did have the luxury of an average life as a normal teenager. Ever since the _accident_\- Aline winced- her life had taken a total turn around. All the normalcy and simplicity thrown right off the window. But she didn't want to think of that. Not now, that the day seemed to be very nice judging from the warm sunlight spilling through and the cheerful chirping of birds outside.

Within the short time, Aline found herself growing closer towards the Pevensie family, though more towards the sisters. Susan and Lucy.. they were so down to earth, almost too eager and impulsive to be royalty, but then, she had seen the adoration in their subjects eyes as they spoke of their young monarchs and none had any but a good word to put in. The brothers on the other hand.. were more like just opposites of their sisters. While Peter was almost too busy to give a care about anything, Edmund.. well, the Just King was an enigma. A small smile crept up her lips as her thoughts drifted off to the dark haired King. She recalled exactly how rude he had been to her, the smile on her lips fading steadily as she saw her eyes slited in the mirror in front of her.

She hadn't spoke with him much- or rather at all- after the little episode up the library.. but that certainly wasn't the last she'd seen of him. At the meals, though the Just King mostly seemed to ignore her, Aline could not help but chance a glance at the sombre Royal, if only intrigued, nothing else and she most definitely could not forget that one time, the way he'd looked back at her.. an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips before she looked away. They never shared glances again. At least not at the Dining Hall.

But still.. Aline couldn't help but blush as her thoughts took a rather quick turn. He still _was _attractive, she thought off-handedly, with his dark eyes set in a rather pale face and his accented cheekbones.. she'd also bet he looked pretty great underneath whatever it was he wore as well. She knew he did train regularly after all, and rumor was that he was the best swordsman in all of Narnia so of course if all those movies were half right he had to have a pretty decent-

She froze to a stop, the comb she had been drawing through her hair stopping mid motion. _What the hell? _She thought before rising up with a rush, quickly deciding she looked set with her hair down anyways and without a second glance rushing out the door.

By the time she found her way to the dining hall, finding herself lost more than once in the process, Aline found the monarchs already seated respectively. Peter and Susan at both the high ends, and the others in between. Well, everyone except a certain someone. Aline blushed.

But as Lucy said, no one knew when he would disappear, for days on the end, and then come back as if nothing had happened. The Pevensies had grown more or less accumstead to this phenomenon.

Peter nodded wih a small smile acknowledging her presence, seemingly in deep thought as the other royals proceeded to greet her, as small talk was made in what Aline thought was quite a formal way, inquiring if she'd spent the night well, to which she'd replied politely.

"So, Ed's disappeared again?" Peter asked as a way of conversation, to which Susan sighed, "As usual. Anything else new?"

"He promised to sword-fight today." Corin said a frown marring his fair features.

"I saw Aslan."

Peter choked, and Susan looked like she'd swallowed an apple, whole.

"When? Where did you see Aslan?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Aslans in Narnia?"

_Aslan?_ she thought, _like the Lion King whom they claimed was the one who could send her back? _She listened in, obviously interested.

Ignoring her siblings inquisitive questions, Lucy continued with a solemn, sombre expression. "In a dream, or," she lowered a voice, "Perhaps I ought to call it a.. vision."

The youngest Pevensie looked directly at Aline, a dangerously neutral expression on her face and the latter felt shivers work their way down her spine. _Wasn't Asian like the God character to the Narnians?_

"What is it, Lu?" the Gentle Queen questioned, _ever in character_, "What did he say?" Susan placed her hand on her younger sisters shoulder in a distinctly motherly fashion that made Aline want to look away almost as if she were looking at something she wasn't supposed to.

Lucy looked like she was almost in tears. The younger girl averted her eyes down towards her plate. "Lucy," Peter called kindly, "what is it dear? You do know you can tell us anything right?"

Aline couldn't shake away the awkward feeling that she was eavesdropping on a family moment. She stood up, "Um, I could leave if you want me to."

Peter opened his mouth, but Lucy beat him to it, "No! Aline, stay here. It's something you need to hear as well."

_"Aslan!" the Valiant Queen yelled, all regalty abandoned, squealing like the little girl she was, running towards the majestic lion a distinct skip in her step._

_"We missed you, Aslan," she sobbed into the golden hair burying her face in the rippling mane of the magestic creature that stood before her, taking in the warm scent of everything good in the world that emanated from him, not in the very least seeming intimidated._

_The lion just smiled at the little girl. "Me too, little one," he replied letting her run her hands in an affectionate manner through his golden mane. Affection shine in his golden eyes, but Lucy thought she could see something else in there. Something that caused the gold to dissipate into darker patches of black._

_With a start, the Valiant Queen realised, Aslan was no tame animal. She ought to be afraid, terrified even, of him. But even as she thought of it, the feelings began to disappear. It was impossible to feel that way, especially when her heart was so light, and filled with joy, trust, love, hope and everything that was beautiful to feel in the world._

_"Lucy," the lion called in a commanding, yet gentle tone, that Lucy looked up instantly, to be met with her own reflection in the glistening golden orbs of the creature she loved and respected. "How have you fared over the years, my child? You and your royal siblings?"_

_Somehow Lucy had a suspicion that the Great One knew everything, but oh well, if he wanted to hear it from her, she would indulge him. And so the young Queen began to relate everything that had happened since their coronation. She told him about the remaining minority of the rebels of Jadis' Army that had fled to the Northern Mountains and that they hadn't heard about them since, though her brother's did insist on occasional patrols in the area. She told Aslan about the neighbouring nations which had come to them with gifts, seeking the allegiance of the brave rulers who faced off the White Witch only to be disappointed to find four kids instead. Though, she was sure to assure him with a laugh, their disappointment only turned into respect once they'd beheld them at court._

_Lucy spoke of how hard it had been at first, garnering the trust and fear of their own subjects. She told him of how they had all held them with regard at first, but then as days passed by and things returned to nlormal did the realization sink in that it was four kids who ruled their land. Their land ancient as time, with creatures that had easily outlived a century or two. She spoke of the hardships of ruling a nation and Aslan listened, his soft eyes intent and gleaming with respect that made her somehow feel strong._

_And finally she told Aslan of the arrival of her another daughter of Eve in Narnia. Aslan's eyes softened at that a low rumble sounding from the depth of his throat._

_Lucy wanted to ask him if he'd sent her and if he did what was his purpose, and she did._

_Aslan paused a moment before he answered. "Dear one," he called, "the wheels of destiny are turning once again and it seems fate wants to claim what was hers, Little Lucy. And this time, I'm afraid I am just a mere onlooker by the sidelines of time."_

_"What do you mean, Aslan? I- I don't understand anything at all. Is Narnia in danger? Was that why you brought her here? Does she have a part to play in all of this?"_

_Aslan turned his bright kaleidoscopic eyes towards her, but they held in them a distant look as if he were he really looking at her._

_"Things are changing dear one. I hoped you had more time, or maybe it didn't even have to be- anyways, Destiny chooses her own victims and fate caters to her call and no man could ever stand in between."_

_"But you can," she said, her brown eyes wide with fear for what she could not understand, "You can change fate , you can rewrite destiny."_

_"I'm afraid not, dear one." Aslan's eyes were kind._

_"You do have an innocent heart child." he spoke, just as his form began to shimmer,"don't ever let anything change it. And remember Lucy, there is always the sun shining bright, high above the treacherous storm clouds."_


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey! Sorry for those of you all who were expecting a chapter, but this is kinda important as well, and I'd really be grateful if you read it.**

So yeah, I was just going through the whole story from like Chapter 1 to Chapter 9 (which I never really do, I just check them individually) and I just realized that some things have actually gone off plot. I mean, when I write, I usually have in mind, the basic plot of the story, but in some places Ive found that I've revealed some things prematurely, and then in some places, Ive been thrown totally off track, writing stuff that's not supposed to happen until later on, or not happen at all! Guess, I just got carried off..

Well, this though _by no means, mean I'm going to delete the story!_ Lol, I've grown to love Aline and Narnia too much to just delete and forget the end of it. But from now on, I'll just be editing stuff, and may have to delete an entire chapter or two and re-upload them again. Also I'll be mentioning the stuff I'm editing down here, so it'll be easier for you to track the changes. Though I recommend, you check this page often because I'll be reviewing the story bit-by-bit like one chapter at a time, and mention the changes down below.

I really just hope you understand, and don't hate me, please? Im just doing this because I have to and well, I just love Narnia too much. But GUESS WHAT?!  
I'll be correcting all my grammatical errors and typos. I'll also revise Ed and Aline's character more, give more POVs for the rest of the Pevensies, and add a little more OC's. I mean, the Pevensies cant literally be the only people living in Cair Paravel, right?!

Also, since many of you have pointed out, that this is a fanfiction of the 'Romance' genre, and so far, there have been little to no romance, whatsoever, excepting the occasional fluff, I'll try to add more romance, though in my opinion I think that relationships cannot actually be forged within a day, or perhaps a week. Things that delicate, need time to evolve and blossom into something great. Sorry, but I really don't think this is going to turn out into one of those stereotype 'Love-at-first-sight' thingies.

Anyways, please feel free to PM me whenever if you've got any questions, or any ideas on what I should correct/add to the story, and i'll try to include it into the plot. Also it'd be great, if I could have a beta-reader. Any volunteers? You dont really have to have completed your beta-profile, just a burning passion for Narnian fanfics :))

Anyways adios people!  
You have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you guys soooo much :***  
~NarnianFairy signing off

* * *

**The Changes in the Story**

**Chapter 1 : ****I've tweaked it a bit, as many of you guys said, Aline harming herself seemed a tad bit aggressive. And I also added a bit more descriptive terms. Nothing much though :) So what do you think? Review, maybe?**

**Chapter 2 : ****Not much changes in here, except for some typos and grammatical corrections. :)**

**Chapter 3 : ****No changes here :)**

****Chapter 4 : Typos, a tad bit more descriptive terms, ****and the memory behind Aline's emerald necklace. _Recommended to read_ :) Reviews would be welcome!****

****Chapter 5 : ******Just the last two paragraphs edited. And yeah, just to clear things up, Edmund is still insecure. I know, not many of you like this, but its for the sake of the story. After all this is called****_ fanfiction_**** and what is fanfiction if you dont tweak things up a bit?**

****Chapter 6 : Untouched!****

****Chapter 7 : Deleted and re-uploaded new Chapter. _Highly recommended to read. _****

****Chapter 8 : Former Chapter 7. ******Let me just say this is my favourite Chapter of the whole story, and I really dont want to edit this, IDK why. Just to keep it original I guess. So yeah, forgive any typos maybe. ****And I'd love to hear your opinions on this once again, so review maybe?**

**Chapter 9 : Posted! _Recommended to check it out!_**

**Also, I'm in need of a beta-reader for both this story and 'Once Upon a Star' anybody who'd like to volunteer would be welcome to!**


	10. CHAPTER nine

**A/N : So here I am, at the Railway station, using the public wifi, sticky and dirty after a long and tiring four hour journey. But guess what?! UPDATESS! TBH, I hadn't planned working on this till next week, but then decided to make use of the free time on the train to write this! **

**So here you are, treated by this extra long chapter dedicated especially to every single one of you beautiful people who have read/reviewed/followed/favourited 'A Place in this World' right from the beginning.**

**I really really enjoyed writing this, especially Edmund's POV. And I sincerely hope you enjoy reading :)**

**Please let me know what you think, and also the vote still stands so please don't forget to vote on my profile, or comment whether you prefer Susan/OC, Peter/OC, or Lucy/OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Aline lay on the too large bed, ear phones in her ear as she scrolled down the vast play lists grouped in no particular order. Surprisingly the charge in the IPod, never seemed to decrease, ever since she'd set foot in Narnia. Not that she was complaining, anyway.

Amnesia* blared into her eardrums.

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia.

If only she could.

And forget about all these stupid little things.

Oh, how she wished so?

And the way it felt, to fall asleep next to you.

Okay, so this did not relate to her in any way.

And the memories I never can escape.

At that, suddenly she felt tired of all this. Why was it that every single time, it had to centre around either love or break-up? As if life was composed of those two alone. It made no sense. She tore away the dangling cords of the ear phones from her ear, when she heard the rapping sound of a knock on the door.

"Not now, Lu." Aline groaned.

"Open the door, Aline." Corin's voice called from the other side.

She slid out of the all-too-comfortable bed, feeling much too lazy to walk the distance from her bed to the door. But the persistent knocking on the door making her change her mind.

Corin's blonde head peeked inside, taking a wide look around the room before finally resting on her. Giving her a fairly disapproving look, with a tsk-ing noise.

"Do you honestly think locking yourself up and wallowing in self pity, on such a fine sunny day is going to change anything?"

"First thing, buddy. I did not lock myself in, a fact you'd have known if you'd tried this thing called 'turning the door knob' before knocking me to deaf-dom. Second, I'm not wallowing in self pity. Seriously, am listening to music."

"Music?" Corin asked, a mildly confusing look on her features. "Don't tell me you've got the fauns playing inside there."

It was Aline's turn to seem confused. Then she remembered, almost laughing to herself as she realised that the boy actually belonged to a civilization much much older than the one she'd been in.

She held up the white cords of the ear phones. "Girl from the future, remember?"

Corin rolled his eyes, "Do I even want to know?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, and Susan called." a grin spread up his face. "Library. 5 minutes. In which I believe I've wasted about-" he cocked his head to a side, pretending to calculate. "Jeez, Aline! Better hurry before she gets my head, you're almost out of time."

* * *

Edmund Pevensie had gone nowhere. In fact, he'd been exactly where one was most likely to find him. His room.

But well knowing his siblings acquaintance with his erratic riding habits, he'd known they'd assume the obvious. Not that he was complaining though. He smiled to himself, at their obliviousness. Or perhaps, he was just clever enough.

"What are you smirking about, Ed?" Lucy's clear voice cut through his reverie. Ever observant, little Lucy. He mused.

"Things," he replied bluntly.

"What do you mean 'things'?" his sister prodded.

Thankfully, he was saved from replying by the creak of the doors that opened, in waltzing a certain Archen Prince, and behind him treading self consciously Narnia's recent guest.

Hiding behind the book he was reading, he could notice the hesitation in her step as her gaze swept through everyone in the room, lingering at himself for a second. Even with his face turned away from hers, he could see distaste colouring her features. He knew exactly what she was thinking, his mind going back to a few days ago, when he'd walked out, the book she was reading safe under his arm.

Suddenly he felt a wave of embarrassment hit him. Why could he not have asked a bit more subtly?

Of course, the answer came almost too quickly. He was not thinking straight. He'd let his emotions rule him. Edmund felt this urge to slam his fist down on the table. When had he become so weak?

He glared at the girl now seated opposite him, doing her best to ignore the King in front of her, though occcasionally curiosity got the best of her, and she'd sneak glances only to be met by the cold placid mask that concealed his feelings almost a bit too well.

Throughout the land, it was a well known fact that though the majority of Narnians had forgiven him the fault of his tender years, the King knew, it was only out of fear of Aslan for not all of them still trusted him.

Though most benign enough not to speak of it, at least not to his face, there were the others. Ones he was less fond of, who let him know, and not too subtly at that, of what they thought.

Though the Just King knew, for the sake of his family if not for himself, he had to let it go. Had to pretend as if they mattered no more. Concealing the cuts their razor sharp words left deep within his soul.

So did it come to existance, that deep, cold mask its edges laced in dark humor. The being he rarely did know, but had grown used to over the years. An alias he'd crafted that hid the true monster beneath, or rather abridged its form.

But his anger was not directed towards her, but rather at himself. He knew it was not fair for her, nor rather just of him, what he'd done. He'd been a jerk, and he knew it. Yes, Edmund Pevensie was closed off. He was cold, dark, a mystery. But if there was one thing he was not, it was 'jerk'.

And for that, as much as he hated to admit his fault, he intended to apologise. The Just King would let nothing, nothing come in between him and the title, Aslan had entrusted him with.

Once again, the archives door flung open, and in walked his long-awaited sister, the expression on her face suggesting he was rather not going to enjoy this little family meeting.

* * *

"So everybody's here! And all on time!" Susan's smile grew wider as her eyes lingered a moment on her brother.

"Or else you'd have our heads off." Peter muttered under his breath, not meaning it to reach the ears of his royal sister, but unfortunately, it did.

"What did I hear you just say, Peter Pevensie?" the Gentle Queen questioned in a sharp voice that she'd somehow managed to make look severe with a smile still plastered on her face.

Only Susan could pull off something like that so perfectly, Aline thought a smile gracing her own.

"Nothing sister. Just expressing how excited I am for the Spring Ball. Hopefully it'll be just as-" Peter paused asif searching for the right word, "eventful, as last year."

If Susan detected sarcasm there, she hid it quite well, "Then, royal brother, am fairly sure you would like what I've planned, very well." a smug smirk spread up her lips, as Peter visibly paled. Aline wondered what had occured the last time.

"Come on Pete," Lucy chided, "You know, you did enjoy the last Christmas Ball, though."

But then, realization hit her...What did she just say?

Ball? Ball as in a dance ball? Where one is required to..dance...in a.. gown..with a..partner

"Hold on! Did you just say ball?" she questioned hoping the streak of panic in her voice was barely audible.

"Why, yes Aline! Oh, and its your first ball in Narnia!" she practically sqealed in quite an unqueenly way. "More the reason to make it the best."

Aline held up a hand a bewildered look on her face, "Woah, lets slow down a bit there. Nobody mentioned a ball! No way in Earth, Narnia and whatever magical lands exist,am I going to go to a ball. "

Susan's face hardened, her lips pursued in a line. Peter gave her a sympathising look, as Lucy amd Corin had identical smirks up their faces. Edmund looked up suddenly interest as if whatever it was, that was going on was more fascinating than the book he'd seemed engrossed in. Aline knew instantly, she was about to witness the not so graceful side of High Queen Susan the Gentle. Uh-oh, she'd time to think.

"Aline Grace Winters," the girl in question cringed. Full names were never the sign of a peaceful conversation. "You will attend the Narnian Spring Ball, as will everyone present in this room. No excuses, whatever they may be." her gaze settling on both her brothers.

"Moreover that would be the perfect oppurtunity to introduce Aline formally." Lucy said.

"But I thought you guys specifically mentioned not to reveal that fact to anyone." she tried in vain.

"It would just be a matter of time, before someone figured it out anyways. We can't keep you literally locked in the castle now, can we?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"So that's it!" Peter concluded seeming almost too eager to get away. "The ball is on, and meeting over. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some errads to run."

"But, Peter, we haven't even begun to discuss the arrangements and whom to invite and who not.." Peter interrupted before Susan could trail on.

"That, I'm sure you could handle it on your own, and of course you've got Edmund to help in the arrangements."

The King in question looked up at the High King with a sombre expression, "What have I ever done to offend you, Pete?"

"Peter Pevensie, you're not moving a single step away from where you are standing right now! You will stay here, and you will help us in whatever it is that we require."

And with that, began the never ending conversation of who to invite and who not. The colour of the roses and the other decor. Who was responsible for the decor, invitations, and so on. Aline tuned down the chatter, retreating deep within the confines of her mind, not focusing on anything particular, but letting her mind just float in oblivion. Offering her opinion out of courtesy whenever someone asked, though actually she'd only half a ear in the conversation.

It was long after, when Lucy got tired that she dozed off right at the table, did Susan conclude the discussion. Though Aline could hear Susan's clear words before she'd left, "Oh, and Aline? Did I forget to mention you're required to wear a gown?"

"Oh great, exactly what I need right now." she muttered under her breath. "And they call her the Gentle Queen."

"Trust me," said a voice behind her that made her jump. "I've been asking myself the same question for years."

"Oh, its you," she said in a voice that seemed more of an accusation than a statement.

"Yes, it's me," he replied a grin tugging the corners of his lips.

She held her hands up, waving them in the air, "I've no books for you to snatch away this time, if that's what you're here for."

She could see a sudden spark of anger ignite his eyes, as if he didn't like being reminded, but then when she looked again, it had disappeared, exactly how it had appeared, instead a grin plastered on his face, like it had been there all the time.

"Believe me, as fun it is snatching away your books, I really do know some stuff much more exciting than that," he said.

"Spare me the specifics, please." she said, already an idea formed in her head as to what he deemed 'exciting'. "If you aren't here for the books, so what are you here for?" she questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that.." he trailed, "About that day-" before he could go any further in walked Lucy, "Oh Aline, there you are," she came to an abrupt stop her eyes shifting between her brother and Aline, before going back to their normal stance, as she continued whatever it was that she'd wanted to say. But Aline could not hear what it was, the wheels in her brain clogged on a single strand of thought..

Was he going to apologise?

* * *

**A/N : I'll be editting some stuff once I get home, like the parts in italics, since my phone doesn't allow to copy italics and bold from the watty app :(**

**Anyways, I really do think I'm entitled for your reviews since this is almost 2000+ words (longer than any before!) Though, please don't think of this as demanding. Your'e at your liberty if you dont want to. Though I'll have you know, reviews are the only source of inspiration that keeps me going. And the more reviews I get, the more i feel like I should update, because of you beautiful people! **

**And again, please dont forget to vote : Lucy/OC, Susan/OC or Peter/OC :)**

**Adios people!**

**-NarnianFairy**


	11. CHAPTER ten

**A/N : I have a funny feeling, you're all gonna like this chapter Anyways, read and let me know, maybe?**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

The castle was a bustle, everyone occupied in his or her work, assigned to themselves by the High Queen herself. Even the Royals themselves, not an exception. Flowers and various other decor from all over the country and beyond, brought in for the special eve.

As much as she hated it that she had to, or rather was compelled to, attend the event, Aline couldn't but help feel excited as she helped the fauns arrange the roses that now covered the entry arch, transforming the barren, cold stones into a flurry of life. Dryads floated by spreading the breath of life with their every step as she saw the vines twisting themselves around the stones finding grip, and the flowers visibly brightened asif brought back to life.

Indeed, how could she not feel excited when an ecstastic began to play a lively tune on that enchanted reed-pipe of his, that made the castle folk stop what they were doing and join in a livening sing along, which quickly turned into a competition within the fauns, as to who played the best, or rather as Aline suspected, who woo-ed the most dryads.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she spied Eilea, a dryad who'd caught the attention of Raegnor, a faun she'd gotten to know, smile flirtatiously at the faun before disappearing in a spoof of green flowers just as he neared her.

"Aline!" she heard a half whine which she instantly recognised as Corin. "I can't hear you, Corin" she called back with a smirk.

"Yeah sure, you answered because you couldn't hear me." the young Prince shot back.

"Or maybe I'm ignoring you,"

He anxiously waved away her reply, "listen Aline, I'd give you anything, and I mean anything." he stressed the word. "A whole room filled with the best delicacies in all of Narnia and Archenland? Or if that isn't enough, a..a whole closet filled with the best dresses you've ever seen. Hell! I'd give you a whole palace made of gold!" the boy looked dead serious that it was all she could do to maintain a straight face. "All I ask of you, just don't pen down that invitation to King Lune."

The older girl pretended to take it into consideration finally deciding it wasn't enough. "I don't think you could buy me so cheap, Corin." she said with a small shake of head, barely concealing the smile that played on her lips, but Corin didn't seem to notice, already his thoughts moving on to how he could convince her not to invite his father to the Narnian ball.

"I know!" the Prince said finally, a contagious smile splaying his lips, "I'd make you a Queen! I mean, come on Aline, what more could you ask for than to be the Queen?!"

"And how do you propose you do that, young sir?"

A grin splayed his face, "Why, by marrying you."

"Not to interrupt your daydream, but don't you think, I'm a tad bit too older for you Corin?"

"Who cares? As long as Papa does not come to Narnia!"

"Who is marrying whom?" Aline almost jumped, at the voice that came from behind, her cheeks turning a shade of rouge as she recognised the person whom it belonged.

"Nothing," she chorused just as Corin blabbed, "Well, Aline just agreed to not send the invitation to Papa, if only I married her."

"No! I most certainly did not." the girl in question protested, her cheeks flaming red, that the Just King could not help but feel amused. "Oh, yes you did too! " the Prince stated obstinately as she frowned pointedly at him, her arms crossed across her chest. "Anyways what do you think you were you doing, eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"So," he said with an infuriating smirk that she wanted no more than to smack off his face, "it is indeed true then."

Aline groaned with frustration. "For the last time, no its not! And you," she glared at the Archen Prince, staring back at her innocently through his mischief, "be assured that the invitation to King Lune would be the first to leave the castle." She turned away from the two monarchs, cutting her way through the masses.

* * *

It was late into the night when Aline sat by the light of the oil lamp, her head buried in a heap of gold and scarlet invitations adorned with the golden silhouette of a lion. Aslan.

She stared a moment at the piece of work that seemed to stare back at her, feeling a warm feeling spread down the back of her neck down her spine. Of course, she'd never met the majestic lion, the patron of Narnia, but she sure had heard countless tales that proclaimed his majesty. She herself at many times, had questioned the credibility of those, like any person with a sane mind would.

But right at that moment, sitting amidst the luminesent glow of the lamp, that cast her slender figure in a dim incandescent glow, it's warmth wrapping around her form like a comfortable cocoon. With the silvery strands of moonlight that filtered through her translucent curtains, curled around her bathing the room behind in an ethereal glow. With the gentle whisper of the tree leaves dancing to the rhythm of the night. When the threads of the fabric that bound reality and fantasy apart wore dangerously frail. It was at times like this, when magic seemed to infilter the very air she breathed, that Aline almost, almost wholeheartedly could believe everything that had transpired since that fateful day.

She shook her head to clear the haze that set in, focusing back her attention to the task she was assigned to. After a while of scribbling out strange names and titles that she'd given up trying to give voice to the empty words, she realised that she'd come to the very end of the list.

Aline paused a while, contemplating whether she should get the rest of the list from Lucy. Finally deciding it better if she finished the whole thing today itself when she felt in the mood to, rather than put it away for tomorrow.

It wasn't until she made her way half-way down the corridor did she feel the chill seep through the robe she'd donned over her relatively thin nightgown. She ignored it.

Aline didn't have to knock, for Lucy's door was wide open asif ready to welcome anyone who wanted to step in. The Valient Queen noticed her just before she entered, skipping over to her friend, "Oh Aline! I'm just soo excited for the ball!" the girl exclaimed.

Unfortunately, the same could not be told for Aline. Even back on Earth, she was more the girl who kept to herself, than the stereotypes that enjoyed all the glamours. But for the sake of the girl in front of her, she put on a big smile that passed off for genuine for Lucy seemed almost fooled.

After small conversation about how the arrangements were proceeding, and Lucy practically tearing apart her whole room searching for the list that she'd somehow misplaced, Lucy shrieked, "Aslan! Damn me! How could I have forgotten? Aline, I'm so sorry to cause you such inconvenience, but I just remembered giving Ed the list to check if he wanted to add more! So sorry, but do you think you could collect it from him?"

After apologising for more times than Aline cared to count and after ensuring her it was alright, she found herself faced by the oak doors that barred the way to Edmund's room. She had half a mind to turn away. There was something about him that set off the alarm bells in her head. Something about him that made her feel unsafe, unprotected under his hawk like gaze. Yet, she felt her heart beat fall into a steadily increasing rhythm. This was what she hated. It was this way that she felt each time he was around. The feeling of vulnerability. But yet-

She stopped that train of thought before it could go any further, knowing if she didn't she'd probably change her mind.

Aline opened it cautiously as she peered into his room for the first time. She stared around for a few moments at the golden-brown and maroon coloured wallpaper garnishing the walls. Aline felt surprised beholding the interior. For some reason she'd always imagined it to be of a somewhat darker shade, perhaps black? Brown? Grey? But never, did she expect it to be so.. vibrant.

Though unfortunately for Aline, that wasn't the only unexpected she had to encounter.

"Never heard of a thing called 'knocking'? she heard him comment in a condescending voice. Aline felt her jaw drop open.

"In case you haven't," he continued in that cheeky voice that annoyed her to hell, "it's this thing people do before intruding someone's-"

"Is that _blood_?" she blurted.

He rolled his eyes, "No, of course not Aline. Its just that I spilled ketchup all over myself. You know, for fun."

"Damn you, Edmund. That is blood." And indeed, the front of the green tunic he had on was stained a deep red that only held two possibilities. Either he actually had spilled ketchup on himself, or the less appealing, that he was bleeding. And judging from the tear in the fabric of his tunic, it was more likely the latter.

Aline felt her head go light as she struttered, "I..I'll get Susan, or.. or someone, or gosh! That looks pretty bad, Ed. Probably needs some stitching."

He shrugged indifferently, but she couldn't miss the wince that marred his features for a moment. "Its alright. It's nothing much."

"Are you even human?!" she demanded. "Wait here, I'll get Susan."

She felt a hand close around hers, yanking her back so that she was staring him, eye-to-eye. "I said, its alright. No need to alarm anyone, unnecessarily."

Aline lowered her gaze, "Well, then at least let me have a look at it." She bit her lip almost immediately regretting the words as they left her lips. _Had she gone crazy?_

He looked back at her with something like amusement flickering in his eyes.

She winced as she uncovered the fabric. It was deep. "Ed, this is-" He interrupted before she could complete, "Tell me this is bad, once again and I'll have you thrown in the dungeons." He wasn't serious though.

Aline raised an eyebrow, "I'd really love to see you try."

"Trust me," he said in a low voice that got her heartbeat spike up to an erratic pace. "It wouldn't be a pretty affair." She swallowed. Suddenly, she wanted to be far, far away from Edmund Pevensie, but for all she wished she could not as much as tear away her gaze from those deep brown eyes, that stared back at her, with an hawk-like intensity. She was aware of what little the distance between them were. They were close, closer than what she'd have preferred, their noses so close that if either of them were to move a little- _no, she did not want to think of that._

Aline drew back, too quickly than what he'd have preferred sliding her hand away from where it was resting. His bare chest, which covered by nothing but the bandages she'd just put on.

"There," she said her voice breaking, "It's done."

She rose up, but once again felt his arm go around hers as sparks flew up her hyped up nerve endings.

"Here it is," he whispered for no reason. "What you came here for." she looked up at him with confusion. Though she'd instantly regretted it. She could see his gaze sweep her face through those thick black lashes, holding her attention captive. They were a shade of brown that reminded her of chocolate, a warm, welcome colour. But somehow, it was not so on him. Somehow he managed to make it look cold, dark and intimidating. Almost like a warning to stay away. _If only she'd heed it._

His tousled hair hung low on his eyes. The sharp features of his face so clear and distinct, that she felt the instinct to trace them, to run her hands along the lines of his face. Wanted to see whether those lips felt just as soft as they seemed.

Aline averted her eyes, embarrassment colouring her cheeks at her own inappropriate thoughts. She stepped away from him, seeming to come to her senses.

He held towards her a sheaf of sheets, "the list," he reminded. Aline mentally slapped herself, "Yeah, right. The list." she managed taking the bundle of papers, anxious to walk away.

"Aline?" she froze in her steps at the sound of his voice. "What?" she asked, her voice coming out a bit harsher than she'd intended to.

"Nothing," he said, a smirk on his face, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ed."

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**A/N : So I've been noticing something on here lately. It is that, I just see the number views and follows spiking up, but not as much reviews. I mean, come on people! Reviews are the only thing that keeps us, authors nurtured and in the mood to write more, and it is the only way t****hat we can know whether you actually like the story or not. Anyways, am not ****_forcing _****anyone to review, but merely suggesting that it'd be more helpful if we get useful feedback that encourages to keep on writing. So, please don't be ghost readers and please let me know what you think!**

**Adios to all you lovely people!**

**-NarnianFairy signing****off.**


	12. CHAPTER eleven

**A/N : Am not even gonna apologise for not updating, honestly am sure you guys are tired of of my lousy excuses, but if you insist just go read my authors note, in the before chapter :)**

**Oh, and I originally planned the whole Spring Ball as one chapter but there are just too many elements so I decided to split it up into THREE chapters! (Yes, three!) And I'd love to know your opinions because this chapter was hard to come by and my hand really hurts, bad..**

**Forgive me for rambling, I tend to do this a lot, now without further ado..**

* * *

Chapter 12

He hated balls. No hate was too small a word to describe his intense distaste for the events his sisters so dearly loved. _Detest._ Now, that comes a bit closer.

King Edmund, stood in a somewhat obscure part of the Main Hall. He could hear the lively Narnian melody drift in, but felt no inclination to join in the festivities. Instead his eyes passed over the crowd in an assesive glance, though careful not to linger on anyone in particular for too long.

Edmund was obviously not blind. Though he seldom showed it, he was indeed aware of every head turned his way whenever he passed the simpering ladies at court, or the not-so-discreet whispers and the blushes and giggles beneath covered hands. Infact if truth be said, at times he rather did enjoy the attention discreetly, though chose to look right through them. But unfortunately not everyone got the hint.

Many a time he was known to reduce ladies to tears, rejecting their advances and not too subtle at that, unlike his High King brother. And Edmund did not regret it. He knew they wouldn't care a dime if he were half the size of a dwarf, had squint eyes and all the grace of a hag as long as the silver circlet remained intact on his head.

"More wine, my King?" he heard as a dryad drifted by holding in her hands a tray on which were silver goblets brimming to the neck with the trademark red sparkle of Narnian wine.

"Sure," the King replied helping himself to it, inwardly smirking at what Susan would have to say, if she knew about his alcohol consumption. He was nineteen not nine, for Aslan's sake!

"King Edmund," he heard a reprimanding voice call from behind. Edmund turned, knowing full well whom it did belong to. "I don't think the High Queen would quite approve of your alcohol consumption tonight, my King."

"Well, then the High Queen has no reason to know of my.. _alcohol consumption tonight."_ the King decided, but the Leopard just continued to stare at him in a disapproving manner. "Lighten up, Lora. It's not like I get to drink like this everyday." Other than his siblings, Lora alone could dare disapprove with him on anything. Or at least without cowering on their knees.

The leopard was more than just the King's Sworn Shield. She was a friend, and perhaps the only genuine friend he'd ever known. She'd known him since he was the mere little boy he was when he was crowned, seen him grow into the just and regal ruler he is now, and been with him through everything in between.

She knew of the nightmares that kept him awake as a kid and the insecurites that he'd never speak about. She used to be the one who'd be there to comfort him after he woke up frightened, alone and sweating, a helpless boy with a burden on his shoulder he was too young to bear. Yet he'd lived through it all, and now stood before her regal, proud and just. A King in every way.

Lora had never known and would never know the joy of being a parent, but if there was one thing, the love and pride she felt towards Edmund Pevensie was no less than any she would have spared her own child, if she had one. Though she was sure the Just King would hate this comparison, he was indeed like a cub to her.

Lora smiled to herself before answering, "That I agree my liege, but it is indeed my duty to ensure no harm befalls you nor," the leopard paused and Edmund waited for her to continue, "that any would come to anyone else." Lora finished with a pointed look.

Edmund knew of exactly what she was referring to, when drunken Lord Rynlf dared challenge the Sword of Narnia for a duel. And of course, the King had only readily obliged. The outcome however turned out just as expected. The King held his sword against the Lord's neck within just minutes into the duel.

Needless to say though, the affair did not sit well with the other guests and his royal siblings, and made a gaping hole of Lord Rynlf's ego.

Edmund allowed himself a smie, "I can assure you, it wouldn't come to that Lora." he said to which the leopard gave him a funny look.

"Well then, I do hope you know what you want, my King."

Edmund looked towards her for clarification of her words that seemed to hold a double meaning, but she offered him none instead turned away taking her leave, disappearing into the crowded hall. Though Edmund knew, she was somewhere out there looking out for him as she always did. As her duty bound her to.

Edmund felt his gaze wonder back to the dance hall, searching for some familiarity in the sea of unfamiliar faces. Not that he did not know anyone, In fact he'd met everyone at the ball during one point or another, it was just that he did not care to get to know them to become familiar enough nor did he wish to.

In a distance he could see Lucy dancing with Corin, a big smile on her face apparently enjoying herself, while a distance away stood Peter, glaring over the shoulders of the lady in his arms. Edmund followed his gaze, wondering who it was that dared risk the wrath of the High King though not quite surprised to find it rest on the man dancing with the Gentle Queen.

_Somethings would never change, _the King thought taking a deep swing from the goblet.

Edmund felt himself scan the Hall for something-or perhaps was it _somebody?-_ though he knew not what it was that his eyes sought after.

His eyes settled on Lady Carissa of Archenland. Some deemed the Lady the fairest in all of Archenland. She wore a blood red gown, that clung onto her slender frame showing off highly feminine curves. Waist long blonde hair gracefully tumbled down her waist in its usual wavy curls. He supposed she was indeed beautiful, but when she turned around he found himself to be rather disappointed.

It was her eyes. Lady Carissa's eyes were a soothing shade of blue. But it wasn't the calm blue he was in need of but rather the wild green. The vibrant green of Spring's first meadow grass. The green that made him want to grab her into his arms and tilt her head upwards just so he could bask in te emerald shade of her eyes.

_Green as the pools of Eletia, _the bards have sung and though he'd never know to whom was it attributed to and he'd never been to Eletia, if it did exist. Edmund could imagine what the bard must've been thinking as he sang it.

Even as he looked on, Lady Carissa's beauty seemed to fade away as another face begun to replace hers in his mind. Her blonde hair seemed less appealing by the minute, instead preferring the brunette of someone else he knew. Edmund took yet another swing of wine, draining the glass.

As the haze settled in, his mind began to stray towards the one topic he'd avoided since the prior night. Her. _Aline._

He couldn't help it as last night made an unwelcome comeback before his eyes. The sparks that ignited under his skin as her fingers slid over it. The pressure of her delicate fingers pressed on his chest. The way she bit her lip in concentration as she dressed his cut. How close her face had been to his, so close that they dominated his whole vision. And her eyes. Damn those eyes, that shone like emeralds embedded into her pale, flawless face. And what was it that shone in them? Was it _want? _

No, that couldn't be. He must've imagined it.

"If you fancy a girl, the least you could do is ask her for a dance, Ed." Lucy's voice quipped up beside him, as his heart skipped a beat. _There was no way his little sister could be aware of his highly inappropriate thoughts. _

But unfortunately that did not seem to be the case, infact quite far from it. With a start Edmund realized that all the time he was lost in his thoughts about Aline, he'd been inadvertly still staring at Lady Carissa. Now when he looked at her, Lady Carissa flashed him a flirtatious smile and Lucy smirked beside him, "Especially since she seems to like you too."

Before he could say anything, his sister drifted off in the direction of the Archen lady.

Edmund could only imagine what it was that his sister thought.

_Damn this,_ the King thought frustrated. Why, oh why did everything have to go exactly the way he wanted it _not_ to go?

_Oh Aline, what have you done to me?_

* * *

**A/N : Mwahaha. Yes, I can be evil when I want to. And am sure we all know of how highly effective Lucy's match making skills could get huh? Poor, poor Edmund.. Well, now anyways it's clear that they're both (Aline and Ed, I mean) definitely attracted to each other, but how long until they confront their feelings?!**

**Anyways, about this Chapter, the Spring Ball is far, far away from over. And I've got something super special (and romantic) cooked up in the next two chapters. And I just cant wait to pen them down! So updates could be expected soon so please REVIEW!**

**_How many of you ready for a dark, dark Edmund?!_**


	13. CHAPTER twelve

**A/N : Can I just take a moment to... SCREAM OUT LOUD?! I mean seriously! You guys are so freaking awesome! Just checked my stats and guess what?! Almost 10K views and a 103 freakin reviews! OMG, I'm totally sooooo hyper right now! A big shoutout on the mountain tops, for every single one of my fellow Narnians who have followed/favourited/reviewed and most of all made my day! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
**

**And a special congratulations to queenofthesilvermoon for being the official 100th reviewer of "A Place in this World", here's a chapter dedicated for you and every single one of my regular reviewers! Thank you so much guys, I have no idea what I would do without you! **

* * *

Chapter 13

Aline walked over to the enormous wardrobe in the corner of her huge room. She stopped in her tracks halfway, not for the first time. Then contemplating her decision, the girl decided to continue, stopping only when her fingers were over the handle.

She took in a deep breath, and sighed. _Don't be stupid, Aline,_ she chided herself, You're not going to change anything inside by walking to and from the wardrobe. Just choose something and get the hell over with it.

She turned the handle to face the horror that awaited on the other side. Her fingers ran past the various gowns that hung slipping past them without much enthusiasm. A certain mauve colour caught her eyes. Aline reached out for it.

It was quite plain considering the other monstrosities the Pevensie sisters had so graciously given her. But yet, the embroidery work on the skirt felt a bit too over done. Aline sighed again, at this rate she was not going to choose anything, and worse, Susan would _make_ her choose, and that was something Aline wasn't looking forward to. Besides the royal sisters had already warned her against lame excuses for skipping out.

Maybe she could just break her leg? Aline mused at the thought, though she had the suspicion that the Queens would actually drag her to the ball anyways, in a cast or no.

The girl ran her fingers through her tangled hair miserably. Maybe she could just go with her regular trousers and the tunic on. Give the guests a scare.

Aline smiled at the thought. She'd love to see the expression on Susan's face if she did in fact turn up to the Ball clad in a men's attire.

She looked around the wardrobe once again hoping she could find something that she'd missed the last couple of times around.

And then... she found it! A smile crept it's way up her lips.

Aline carefully pulled the gown from where it had been, right at the back of the wardrobe, overshadowed by the numerous other objects of grandeur, a simple piece of elegance.

She spread forth the lump of black mess in her hands to reveal a full length, black gown, with a low cut neckline, though not so low for as to be deemed inappropriate. Adorned with tiny black pearls which were inconspicuous enough to go unnoticed but yet gave a shiny sheen to the black fabric.

Now, Aline was no great lover of dressing up, but the instant she laid her eyes on it, she knew that was what she'd been looking for.

Aline tried it on, the silk fabric flowing easily over her skin as it tumbled down her body. It seemed much more comfortable than it looked on the outside. And dispelling the myths, she found that she could actually breathe without labour.

Spying her reflection on the mirror she turned her gaze towards it. A girl stared back at her, the black silk gown she had on gently caressing her slender upper figure to reveal a cinched up waist. Her bodice revealed a bit too much cleavage than she'd have preffered, but for now it didn't matter for it was well under the terms of what was appropriate. From waist down, ran long lengths of netted material over the black fabric reaching upto her ankles, not so flared as what she'd seen in those medieval movies but yet not clinging to her body like their modern counterparts people used to wear in her time. It seemed the perfect compromise between the past and the present. Exactly what she'd needed.

"Aline?" she heard her name being called from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Lucy." the girl called.

The younger girl who then entered stared at her, her mouth agape. "Aline.. why..you look so, _beautiful_."

Aline had to roll her eyes, "Cut it out, Lucy, or you'll make me change my mind."

The Valient Queen smirked, ignoring her comment, "Just wait until Susan sees you in this! This just suits you so perfectly! Oh my.. You're gonna have everyone's eye on you and I bet you'll be the most sought after girl at the dance!"

Seeing the horrified expression on her friends face the Queen turned away laughing, "No, am just kidding. Though trust me, stick close to my brothers and no man would even dare give you a second glance." she said the last part with a certain bitterness creeping into her usually honeyed voice that Aline couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucy Pevensie.

Being the last of the four siblings, Lucy was the darling of the family and highly sheltered mainly by her older brothers, who saw her as just the baby sister she was to them years ago and not as the grown up teen who could think and act by herself. Aline could only imagine the pressures the girl was under. What with having the burden to run a country on her tender shoulders? No wonder Lucy seemed to be so mature but yet had an air or childishness in her at the same time.

With another smile that wiped away any traces of the previous bitterness, Lucy exclaimed, "Come on, Aline we gotta go! Aslan! It's almost time!"

* * *

A lonely girl seated on the stone bench silhouetted against the pale moonlight could've been seen, if one had bothered taking their leave away from the ball room bustling with an assortment of both humans and mythical creatures alike. But alas, no-one had, but she was fine with that.

She'd somehow managed to evade involvement in any of the festivities, since her oh-so-kind hosts attention being mainly focused on entertaining their guests and not the girl who was trying to sneak outdoors.

Aline stared at the twinkling fairy lights fluttering around the bushes, in a trail of gold that followed their wake. She'd long given up trying to examine the tiny fluttering creatures who stood no more than her handspan, up close. For no sooner she neared one of them, they scattered away further from her than before. So she'd given up resigning back to her place on the stone bench.

The calm Narnian breeze that blew through the courtyard fluttered the folds of her gown as her hair flew in an unruly halo around her face. The sweet melody of Narnian music drifting in from the Ball Room reached her ears. It was faint, almost like a calm lullaby soothing her to sleep. She smiled fleetingly, wondering when was the last time she'd felt this peaceful. Oh, the irony, since she was expecting this to be the single worst day since entering the magical land.

Lost in her thoughts, Aline failed to notice the golden glimmer that followed the wake of a fairy until it flashed at her side. She suppressed the urge to turn her attention completely towards the mythical creature, which she knew would only scare her off. Holding her position for what she deemed a sufficient enough time, the girl turned her gaze hesitantly towards the fairy. This time, the tiny creature did not flutter away, instead she was met with a glazed eyes set in a perfect face bathed in a golden halo, staring into her own dreamily. She was dressed in a green outfit which could not be mistaken for what it was. A leaf, twisting in an elaborate way around her small body. The fairy turned her face away in an embarrassed, shy manner almost as if she was ashamed to be caught staring. Aline smiled reassuringly, and the fairy turned her attention back to the girl's face. Hoping it wouldn't scare her off, Aline reached her fingers hesitantly at first. The tiny creature didn't seem to mind, settling her feet on Aline's outstretched fingers. She could now see the source of the fairy lights. It was her wings, shimmering a sheen of gold and whenever the fairy flapped them sparkles seemed to shoot forth.

Aline was so engrossed in her little victory that she did not notice someone watching the whole scene from behind. Neither did she feel it, when the said someone drew closer, until a whisper cut through, somewhere from above her shoulder.

"I've never seen one so friendly before."

Aline recognized to whom the voice did belong instantly and was almost going to reply before she sensed the change in the creatures expression, which quickly transformed from adoration into something akin to fear. The creature drew away quickly from her palm, her wings flapping wildly spewing golden sparks from her back as she stood suspended in the air for a while before fluttering away.

"Great, now you scared her away." she said in a disapproving manner, crossing her arms. Turning behind to face the Just King, Aline did not realize the state of their close proximity until her head collided with something that she later realized was his.

"Ouch!" The girl exclaimed, just as Edmund complained the same his knuckles pressed at the point of contact. The two paused for a moment, before breaking out in laughter because of the pure stupidity of what just happened. She moved further down the bench as he occupied the space she'd just vacated.

At most times, Aline would have avoided any form of circumstances she'd have to interact with the Just King, but since yester-night, something had changed. Though she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, she could sense it, infinitesimal as it was. It was there, and she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it.

"Is it hard?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"What is?"

"All of this?" he said gesturing around them.

"I had spent the first half of my life indulging in fairy tales and dreaming about that picture-perfect life where you get the happily-ever-after you always deserved. And then I spent the other half convincing myself otherwise. Because," she paused, taking in a deep breath, "that's all it'll ever be. Just empty fantasies and broken dreams. Life is no Disney movie, and guess I had to learn it the hard way. No Prince Charming is gonna come sweep you off your feet, and no such thing exists as an _'happily ever after'_. So was it hard? When the world you've strived so long to build comes undone at the seams, crashing down before your very eyes, I guess you could say it was.. _hard._"

She felt his gaze on her but refused to meet it with her own. "What about you?" she asked, steering the subject away from her. "What was it like when you came here?"

"It was.." he paused. Edmund hadn't expected her to turn his own question towards himself. He closed his eyes briefly. He did realize that this was the perfect time to tell her all about what had happened. But the selfish side of him argued. He did not want her to know all about the things he'd done. He did not want her to judge him according to his past, like most Narnians did. He did not wish to keep her in the dark either, but yet he did not want her to look at him with that same look he'd seen in most of his subjects eyes, when they thought he wasn't looking. Doubt. "-not easy." he concluded.

He felt her raise her eyes towards him as she nodded a brief gesture of acknowledgement, her eyes lacking any signs of doubt or mistrust.

Edmund had never felt more debased before in his life, than he felt right then. _Someday, Aline_. He silently swore to himself. _Someday, I'll tell you everything and more._

"Do you miss them?" she questioned, and even though she didn't specify whom, he knew she meant his parents.

"At times," he accepted. "Do you?"

Her lips lifted in a smug smile, "How could I miss someone whom I've never met before? Not to mention lived seventy years prior my time."

It took him a moment before he could decipher what she'd meant. And when he did, he smiled. "Not mine. I meant yours."

"No," came the simple reply, spoken with ease and utter conviction like she had no doubt in what she said.

He did not mean to pry but he couldn't help but give her a questioning look, which she did a good job ignoring. Though he was itching to know what it was that invoked such a reply, Edmund did not dare pursue the subject for he knew somethings were best left unspoken. He felt the urge to take her hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze. He had to fight that urge, to assure her that if she wanted to talk, he would be there to listen. But he didn't. Edmund Pevensie never made promises knowing the burden of upholding them.

Silence encased the two of them, but it wasn't the awkward sort. It was the warm, welcome sort that was comforting and soothing at the same time.

For a rare moment, Aline felt at peace, her mind void of any of the problems they were usually occupied with. She'd almost expected him to ask her what it was that caused her answer to his previous question, but he did not. Though she suspected the reason for it being far beyond personality but rather from experience, her respect for him just h up hiked up notch. But that inevitably lead towards the next question. What was it that made him that way. But she did not dare tread on his personal space, when he had respected hers.

Aline suddenly felt the weight of a hand envelop her own. She almost flinched away before she heard his whisper in her ear, her heart beat spiking up for an unknown reason, or maybe it was just the unexpected contact.

"I'm going to put my arm around you," he stated coolly much towards the astonishment on her face. "Try not to flinch." he added with a smug look. And that was what he did, his arm snaking around her shoulder.

At this her jaw dropped open as she pulled away. "What the-?"

He leant closer, "Trust me, Aline. I know what I'm doing. Don't look now, but behind me, to your-" He didn't have to specify, for just then a shrill voice rang out into the still night air, "King Edmund, there you are!"

Aline did not need an introduction to recognize the person to whom the girly voice did belong to. Lady Clarissa of Archenland.

The girl Edmund twirled in his arms for almost half the night. She immediately disliked the snobbish Archen lady with her all too princessy attitude. Edmund closed his eyes in exasperation, choosing to ignore her. An amused smile flickered on Aline's lips. She couldn't blame him though. One could stand her all too cheery presence only for so long. No matter how beautiful everyone seemed to think she was.

The King in question pretended to ignore the Lady with whom he had- or rather been compelled- to share the dances of the night. Edmund instead focused on the face of the girl in front of him. Amusement lit up her eyes, as the edges of her lips curled up as if she were supressing a smile. Edmund had wished, and not once that the one in front of him was the one who had been in his arms all night. But alas! Oh-so-dear little Lucy had to come and spoil the fun.

Edmund hoped that Lady Clarissa wasn't dense enough to not take such a blatant hint, but his luck, she did indeed turn out to be pretty dense.

King Edmund?" the Archen lady called out again, and this time he did turn around an annoyed look on his face. "What is it you want, Lady Clarissa?" And for the first time Lady Clarissa seemed to take notice of the girl who sat next to the Just King whose hands were wrapped around her shoulder as if in an intimate embrace. And she at least Lady Clarissa had the decency to blush.

"Nothing, my Lord. Was..was just wondering where you had left to so abruptly. I.. I'd probably best take leave."

"That'd be best, for I'm in the middle of something here." Edmund watched not at all unfazed as the Archen lady spun around her heels and made her way off. He knew he ought to feel slight guilt in the least, but he knew he had nothing to be guilty of."Well, that was quite an impressive show, Pevensie. No wonder they call you the Heartbreaker King," Aline was laughing now, and Edmund couldn't help but reflect how contagious her laughter was. Or.. maybe it was just all that alcohol talking.

"Heartbreaker King?" Edmund faked offense, "Might I ask who dared tell you such a blatant lie, my lady?"

She leaned towards him dangerously close, her voice a little more than a whisper, "Not a lady. And most definitely not yours."

_Oh, don't fret sweetheart, just not yet._

She smiled smugly standing up, taking his hand into hers from where it was resting; around her shoulder before moving it back to where it belonged. "So, my king are you going to ask me for a dance like a gentleman would, or perhaps you'd prefer sitting there with that ridiculous smirk on your face for the rest of eternity?"

* * *

**A/N : So this was just basically fluff. Sorry I had to put you through reading the first portion. I was basically just staring at the screen for bout half an hour because I had no inspiration _at all_. Though I must admit I did enjoy writing out the latter portions. That final scene was sticking around my head for months and practically screaming to be let out! I really hope you like it though! And I promise the next chapter would be much more.. _eventful_. The Spring Ball is not over yet, ladies and gentlemen!**

**See you in your comments/reviews! They never seize to make my day!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~NarnianFairy**


	14. CHAPTER thirteen

**A/N : Sooo.. if you guys have read my other chapters, you'll know by now that I'm totally shitty when it comes to dialogues, and unless necessary I keep it to the minimum. But here, I've decided to try something new with this.. So, IDK whether it seems good or bad or just okay, but please don't hate me?**

**CHAPTER 14**

The scented night air hung heavily around the swirling couple in a thick velvety canopy. The merry tune that filtered through from Ball Room was faint, or that was what they would have noticed if they could have torn their gazes from each other.

Aline knew it was cliche, but she didn't know how else to describe the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It had been on an impulse, a rash decision that she'd taunted the Just King. Well, how was she supposed to resist when he had stood there just staring at her like a lost puppy? Oh wait- what in hell was she thinking? This was _Edmund Pevensie_ she was fantasizing about.

Wait, what? _Fantasizing?_

Aline bit her lip, mentally slapping herself. This place is definetly screwing with her marbles.

The melody changed into a cheerful, lively tune, but Edmund Pevensie did not notice that, his gaze and thoughts rather focused on the girl he held in his arms. Edmund didn't know that she could dance so well, or for that matter- even of she _did_ know to dance at all. Judging by her lack of interest, he had assumed that she did not but boy, was he wrong!

When asked of this, the girl just smiled in reply, her teasing smile that was so infuriating like she knew something he did not. "There's alot you don't know about me, Pevensie." _And she was right._

"Well," he said, "then enlighten me."

"What do you want to know?" she questioned, and Edmund could detect the slight tightness in her voice.

Being the ruler and diplomat he was, Edmund had certainly devoted much of his time and not to mention- energy, to trying to understand and decipher the reason behind the actions that revealed much more than any words ever could. And now, he could say she was wary of his subtle intrusion into her privacy. He could tell by the subtle changes in her posture. Her back arched up, as if on alert she stood a little straighter, her gaze meeting his as if in an unspoken challenge, to which he wasn't going to shy away.

"Everything I have to."

Cool air whipped around them with a passion, stirring the leaves on the forest floor. Edmund could feel his own hair part from a side, while hers flew wildly around her face in a dark halo. Aline's grip on his hand tightened considerably as the Just King pulled her closer.

Aline sighed, giving in,"I used to dance," she answered back after a long silence.

"You _are_ dancing," Edmund pointed out annoyingly.

"I mean," she clarified, rolling her eyes, "I used to be a dancer."

The melody changed to a much more calm, relaxing tune and this time Edmund did recognize the song. It was the Swanwhite's Song. The lament that the mourning Queen Swanwhite of Narnia would sing each day of the year of her husband's disappearance. The same as the day she'd gaze at her own reflection in the Mirror Pond for it to stay a year and a day passed, so that her people could take a glimpse of her rumored beauty.

It was definitely one of Edmund's favourites. The woeful tunes mingled with the notes of hope, their melodies woven into each other so intricately that one could not, but get lost in the intense emotions so beautifully coupled with the ever rising octaves.

They had almost halted moving around, now just swaying on spot in quite tranquility. Aline leaned her head on his chest, surprising the Just King by the gesture. He hadn't expected her to get comfortable around him. Not that soon. Though not that he didn't like it, in fact he liked it more than he probably should but he'd never seen her so at peace, at least not in his presence.

Edmund savoured the feeling of her head pressed against his chest for some reason causing his heart to jump to an erratic pace; her hand dwarfed by his larger one, their fingers entwined together, while his other rested at her petite waist, holding her dear.

_This was bliss._.

He almost regretted it as she pulled away her head to look him straight in the eyes, later berating himself for his silly thoughts which he was sure heavily clouded with all the Narnian wine. _Susan was right, he shouldn't have taken so much._

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?" her voice along with a poke to his side cut through his reverie.

"Not exactly, what were you saying anyways?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Better keep your ears open next time, Pevensie. I was just listing out the fatalities that you might have to encounter, if your oh-so-kind sisters ever got wind about my great revelation."

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Oh, and for the sake of my sanity wipe that absurd smirk off your face. It's insufferable."

"By insufferable, you mean 'irresistible'?

"Get a dictionary, Pevensie."

"What made you stop?"

"What?"

"Dancing. What made you stop dancing?"

"Are you incapable of conversing on a subject at a time?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," he smirked, "am just irresistible."

"Trust me, you're definitely many things, but irresistible just does not make my list."

"Then what does? Wait, don't answer that. I know, definitely charming, devilishly handsome-"

"Impossibly stupid, insanely annoying, crazily irrate- "

"I drive you crazy."

Aline was sure her cheeks were blazing red by this point. Her mind was already caught reeling, between trying to figure out a suitable comeback and processing what just happened_. What was even happening right now?_

"You wish, Pevensie."

He was just about to answer before being cut off by the sudden noise; a series of clamorous rings that echoed around the surroundings. Edmund swore under his breath, and she was just about to ask what before they were surrounded by half a dozen of the castle guards.

Not permitting Aline even time to protest, he pulled her close with the arm around her, and before she knew it they were rushing across the courtyard, shielded by the squadron of soldiers, fending off attackers around either side.

The cheery, festive atmosphere suddenly erupted into chaos around them, as guests scurried all over trying to get out of the way as the blue-clad soldiers battled fully black clad ones. People fell all around them, as the Royal Guards kept on pressing forward amongst the commotion head-on, their swirling blades leaving nothing to mercy.

Aline gasped. Right before her very eyes, she saw as a man, the guard in front of them stumbled back, a long shard of straight metal protruding off his chest. Blood pooled in a dark reddish stain on the blue uniform, that could've just as easily been mistaken for spilt wine.

And then another moved in front, taking the place of the fallen and just like that they passed him without as much a second glance.

"Edmund," she whispered as he reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Close your eyes, Aline. It'll make it easier."

"Edmund, he just.. he _died_, protecting _us_."

"I know," he replied softly, "He was a good man, and he died an honorable death. He will be honoured for his sacrifice."

She looked at him, wide-eyed. She couldn't for the life of her tell what was so honorable in the idea of dying in the place of someone, whom you didn't even know. Maybe that someone was your 'king' but still that gave no reason to willingly give up your freaking life. And she just couldn't see the point in being 'honoured' after you're not even there to witness the honouring.

But it did not end with that, all around them people black or blue, good or bad, she couldn't even make it out any more. All that mattered, was that they were people, and well, animals as well, but what mattered was they were intelligent, sentient beings who were being killed.

She saw as a sword swirled through the air and the next moment come in contact with a faun's head and then.. something roll off covered in a deep crimson liquid roughly circular in shape.

She flinched. "Aline, please. You don't have to see this." Edmund's voice seemed to echo from somewhere afar off. "Don't see. Just, close your eyes."

But she couldn't. She saw as the squadron that had seen them through the chaos slowly crumble, one by one, soldiers fell. She was aware of a glint of metal as she realized that now, Edmund had drawn his sword. She was aware of his grip around her waist slackening before he let her out of his grip completely.

His eyes met hers for a moment, glinting in the incandescent light before he turned towards the remaining two soldiers. "Take her to the Throne Room. Keep her safe, no matter what." And with that the Just King turned before she could voice her objection, disappearing into the pandemonium and Aline could make out a streak off yellow follow his wake, Lora; ever so faithful, even until death.

"My lady, we have to get going," she turned around startled. "His majesty told us to get you to the Throne room."

"My lady, we have to go now."

She just stared at him dazed, _how could such a peaceful evening turn out this way?_

"My lady?" _The stench of blood was overwhelming._

Aline vaguely registered two arms grab hold of both of hers each, and then sprinting across the corridor. Arrows whizzed passed them, but she could not bring herself to care, her brain seeming suddenly frozen.

A sharp scream sounded from her right and she turned around, and what she saw conformed what she'd suspected. "No.." a single word left her lips. She wanted to stop, if not for any, just close his eyes in the least. But a strong pair of arms went around her waist, stopping her, pulling her around. "My lady, we have no time. We have to get you to safety."

She wanted to yell at the guard. Did he have no sense? The fallen man was his fellow comrade. But the words died at her throat before she could voice them out. She let herself be pulled instead, over a flight of stairs, her feet moving as if mechanically over each step.

Aline raised her hands over her head. Glass shattered somewhere, shards of it landing at her feet. "We're close now, my lady." she heard the guard call out causing her to turn her head towards the sound of his voice. And she wished she hadn't.

His widened eyeballs fixed on her, she saw as he fell to his knees. Aline rushed to his side but even as she did she realized it was too late. An arrow was buried in his chest, mere inches from where his heart ought to have been.

"My lady.. my wife.." he struggled, to get the words out and she could only nod for him to continue, tears blurring her sight. "Please..make sure, make sure she.. she is taken care of."

"I will. I will, I promise."

Relief washed over his face at her words, as if he needed nothing more. With that, he breathed his last, the ghost of the smile still plastered on his face.

She got to her feet, staggering as she did. The door. All she had to do was make it through the door. And right now, the time seemed right for the balcony seemed deserted right then. But alas, she was wrong. Right then she noticed a black figure move in front of her. She could say it was a man. A pair of yellow eyes stared at her through the masked face, filled with nothing but pure hatred that a gaze alone held her petrified at the spot, wondering if a hate so intense could even exist. A raised sword gleamed in his hand.

Aline staggered back. She closed her eyes. Of all the ways she'd imagined her own death, this did not even come close. She closed her eyes, and waited. Waited for the final blow. The final blow and she would be no more.

But the blow didn't come. Instead a sharp gasp, and Queen Lucy the Valiant stood over her, her arm extended, eyes void of any of its childish warmth. The dagger that had been in her hand, now embedded in the creatures's back. Yellow eyes met hers one last time, before disintegrating into black dust that settled down at her feet. Aline scurried back, and the Queen pulled her behind a stone gargoyle which lead into a concealed passage, into the Throne Room.

Once secure behind the safe walls of the Throne Room, Aline allowed herself to sink to her knees. Everything that had just transpired ran through her head like a movie she did not wish to but was forced to watch. She clenched her fists, as Lucy's hand slid around her shoulder.

Lucy sunk back beside her, hugging her feet to her chest. Her crown sat askew on her auburn hair, and her eyes lost all their fierceness, reverting back to her normal ones. She was just a girl. A girl faced with burdens she was too young to carry.

They sat in silence, neither of them having anything to talk, before Lucy exclaimed, "Aline! Your hands"

Her hands were shivering, but Aline knew Lucy did not mean that, but instead meant the crimson liquid smeared on them. "Not mine," the girl replied back, her voice quivering.

Just then the doors opened, and in rushed the Gentle Queen bow in hand, with a quiver of arrows slung around her shoulders. "Oh Lucy, Aline! You're here." visible relief washed over Susan's face.

"Susan, where is Peter, and Edmund?" Lucy asked, ignoring Susan's fuss over her.

"They're coming." was the Queen's reply, and not long after the doors opened once again and the two brothers rushed in. Edmund's gaze turned to her, and the creases in his forehead softened a little.

The sight of her, relatively unharmed came to him as a relief. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Peter and Susan were bickering about something, with Lucy trying to solve the dispute and Edmund was just too tired to care. He wanted nothing more than to rest his head on his soft pillows, but before that a bath. A long, hot bath was exactly what he needed right now.

But before that, from the corner of his eyes he could make out a figure, slumped across the wall. He walked over to her. She turned to face him, once she sensed his presence. "What were they?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

He didn't reply. "Those things were definitely not human."

"No." he agreed, "they weren't human,"

"_Well, then pray tell me what to do, hide the truth from them for much longer that they lose their trust in us completely?_" the High King raised his voice that by now, he was almost yelling at his sister.

"_All I ask of you is not do anything rash until we further investigate into the issue_." Susan retailed back, her voice rising an octave higher than its normal honeyed tone.

"You mean to say that I am _rash_?"

"Yes, you are Peter. And you know it!"

Edmund looked over to where his siblings stood, suddenly tired of their pointless banter "Will you two just shut up already? None of this yelling is helping anything, except maybe in giving me a migraine."

Peter and Susan turned over to their brother, but instead their eyes widened, were fixated on something else. Edmund turned his gaze to see what was the cause.

"Oh my god.." Aline whispered, as her hand grabbed onto something to steady herself. She couldn't feel any pain, not yet. But there was the unmistakable shaft of an arrow protruding over her stomach. Aline saw red. Literally.

Her head spun around, spots of black, white, orange and red dancing across her vision. She expected the harsh collision of her head with the stone floor but if never came instead she felt a strong pair of arms supporting her weight.

"Aline! Look at me! Keep your eyes open." Susan.

"Lucy! Lucy your cordial! Damn it! Bring me your cordial quick!" this was Edmund.

She heard yet some more voices yelling stuff at each other, but she couldn't concentrate on each to discern to whom did it belong or even what it was saying.

A face shone in and out of focus as she fought to keep her eyelids apart. _Edmund. _

He was yelling something but she could not understand what it was. His eyes, though. Brown, wide and filled with concern. If she was going to die, this was a bad last sight.

"The arrow Ed! I can't give her the cordial with the arrow lodged in her."

The next few moments passed in a blur of vague voices, and a sharp pain in her side that it seemed like her head was bursting. Aline screamed. And then the sweet feel of a nectar on her parched lips.

**A/N :Well, well well! Just when things seemed to be going right,_I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL_! X'D**

**Right, yeah, so how was it?! Liked it? Well, I know am not that good when it comes to action scenes and when I read through the whole thing seemed a bit kinda blurry (If you get what I mean).. Lol, anyways gotta warn you people, trust me just because a little fluff doesn't mean those two are going to get together like anytime soon. They got a long long way to go before anything serious happens. I'll make sure of it! *wink***

**Anyways people, I've a small competition for you! In this chapter and the last two (thats 12,13 &amp; 14) I've let out a bit of points which would play a crucial role later on. Nothing blatant, but small subtle hints which I want you to try finding! Best guesses gets shout-outs &amp; dedications! What do you guys think? **

**Best of luck and signing off!**  
**~NarnianFairy**


	15. CHAPTER fourteen

**A/N : Thank you so much for all of you who took your time to actually comment on what you thought. I honestly didn't expect even a single one but you guys could be surprising! Thanks for your guesses _BladesN'Knives, Gryffindor Dork, KrisGomez07, ThatGurlonFire99, nycsinger and miacullenvampirefan_. You guys are totally rad! **

**Though I gotta say, most of you were close, like really really close to what I was thinking and most of you had valid points, just one of you managed to come close to what I exactly had in mind, so... yeah****_, BladesN'Knives_**'**s the "Mirror Pond" guess takes the cake! And here goes the shout-out for her!**

* * *

Chapter 15

The flaming torches on either side of the narrowly winding walls were the only comfort within the eerily haunting confines of the Cair's dungeons. Bars flanked her left and right, obscuring the view inside the roughly cut stone cubicles that served as prisons.

Her feet slid across the damp, moss ridden stone and not for the first time did she feel the grip from her feet to the ground slacken and once again the feel of a strong hand around her waist steadying her. Edmund did not speak a single word since his objection to her coming here, but she had insisted and to her surprise he had conceded without much protest. But since then the Just King's silence was more unnerving than the eerily frightening shadows that the flames cast on the walls.

Aline pressed her fingers through the ripped fabric of her gown to feel healed flesh and fresh, new skin right where the arrow had pierced her stomach. Lucy's fireflower cordial did it's work indeed well.

Aline wondered how much further they had to go before reaching the er.. to put it in kind terms, Interrogation chamber. But apparently they had not long for just then, she felt herself come to an abrupt stop behind the King, as he turned, leaning towards her, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Whatever happens in there, you don't talk. You don't scream. You don't tell me to stop. Understand?"

And for the first time, Aline saw him for the King he was. His face was expressionless and his eyes glinting dangerously. This wasn't the boy, she was almost flirting with. This was King Edmund. Aline could only manage half a nod back in reply.

"Good." He said turning back as the guard twisted a worn out key in its lock, opening the metal door before them, a confused look on his face as he beheld the sight of a lady. Her dress that ought to have been splendid now ripped to shreads walk on behind his King. "But my King, the lady?"

"The lady," Edmund replied with a quick glance in her direction, "will stay with me as she had requested."

And so, she stepped in behind him, not exactly knowing what to expect. But she could have been assured, she was not going to like it.

It was nothing but a circular stone cavern like structure with a ceiling so high she couldn't make out where the darkness ended and the ceiling began. A few torches were stuck at asymmetrical places to illuminate the darkness but other than that the light that shone in was the silvery moonlight from holes for windows somewhere high up in the stone walls.

In the dim light she could make out a chair in the middle of the room and in it shackled and his face covered with a black cloth was a man. She felt bile rise up her throat at the thought of how close she'd come to not existing, because of the person now tied to the chair.

Edmund walked towards him, his every step sounding loud in the quiet room like the beats of her heart.

He pulled the hood that concealed the man's head and Aline had to stiffle a scream. Edmund's words echoed in her head, _'You don't talk, you don't scream, you make no noise and you don't tell me to stop.' _

A shiver ran up her spine, as the King circled the man an almost predatory look on his face. He paused, a moment leaning over, looking the man in his eyes. And from the assortment of knives, the King chose a blade sharpened at both edges. Aline felt her heart lurch to somewhere in her throat.

She could see the prisoner's gaze travel from the knife in his hand to rest on the King's face, locked in fear over the regal figure towering over his shackled form.

The King's expression was menacing, black eyes lit and the corners of his lips upturned as if in some kind of dark humour that she was certain she'd missed. She watched wordlessly as the Just King leaned over the stone table that divided him and his prisoner as he whispered something that caused the man's eyes to widen.

That was when Aline knew, she would forever regret that moment when she'd convinced Peter Pevensie to let her watch as his brother interrogated her 'attempted' murderer. In fact, she had given no though as to the methods of Interrogation involved, but rather all that ran in her head was that deep suspicious feeling that the Pevensies would not really let her know the actual cause, thus her rash decision. And now, she was already regretting it.

Shivers ran down her spine as she once again recalled what he'd told her just outside the dungeon, and they had nothing to do with the seeping chill.

The cutting sound of a cruel laugh brought her attention back to focus on the current going-ons. "I'll tell you all that, and more," a hiss she'd recognized only too well, "over my dead body."

"Too bad," the Just King remarked as his eyes casually browsed over the assortment of deadly weapons lying in front of him, "Death is a luxury am not willing to offer. At least not yet."

With a subtle flick of his wrist the sharp point of the knife plunged towards the man's bare chest as Aline closed her eyes, forcing back the lump of fear, all the time mentally whispering to herself, 'He deserves it. He almost tried to kill you.' But no matter what, she just could not bring herself to witness the sight, even as a stupid irrational voice in her brain spoke in an almost disappointed voice, 'Wow! That ended faster than I'd expected.'

But to her surprise it wasn't the guttural sound of a man's last cry that echoed in her ears, but rather the malicious sound of a cold, cruel laugh.

She opened her eyes to see, that the glinting steel tip never made contact with skin nor the flesh underneath it but rather stood hovering some mere millimeters above.

"What's wrong, my King?" the man taunted, "Don't want to sully those royal hands by taking a man's life, are we? Or perhaps just too cowar-" Aline wished him to stop whatever it was that he intended to say right then, she could see the rage that twisted the said King's face. She could make out the slight shiver in his arm which held the knife. She could see his control slip. His rage take over. And then came the screams.

But it wasn't the chest that took the mark of the blade, but rather his hand, or to be specific a little finger. It was all Aline could do to keep that weird tasting substance that rose to her throat, where it belonged.

"Am sorry, and you were saying?" the Just King questioned with the same cool, indifferent voice as before. And somehow, that managed to scare her more than all that rage.

"So, considered my offer yet?" Edmund said leaning back, filing his finger nails an almost bored look in his face as if he was rather negotiating some business proposition rather than having just cut a man's finger clean off his hand.

All that replied his question was the poorly concealed whimper that emanated from where the prisoner sat shackled, and now one finger-less.

"Or perhaps, you'd rather prefer screaming like a girl, once again." As a reply, a wad of spit landed on the side of his face. "So I see, you'd rather prefer the latter. Peculiar specimen for a human being, you are."

He barely cast her a glance as once again the sharp tip of the blade hovered over the prisoner, but this time Edmund didn't hesitate as he pulled it over skin, like a pencil over paper sliding gracefully in a trail of crimson.

The man flinched, his eyes almost popping out if their sockets, but otherwise made no sound. His face contorted in pain, as if he wanted nothing more than to scream and just blurt out everything the King had wanted to know, but somehow his vocal cords did not seem to respond to his wishes. Almost like someone was holding them back, like someone wanted to see him tortured. And the prisoner knew that he deserved this. None of this was meant to happen. If only he'd stuck to the plan instead. He deserved this, and he knew it.

Aline watched in a morbid fascination. Lines of red, now marked his pale skin, in intricately carved, twisting, overlapping patterns. Almost as if a work of art. She looked on though for all she wanted, unable to tear her gaze away as the man trembled visibly but daren't make a noise under the Just Kings cold scrutiny. Her heart pumped fast in her chest but she dared not make a single noise.

Whereas somewhere high above them, the first light of dawn was breaking through, painting the dark sky in morn's pastel shades. Looking up, she could say so, by the beam of light beginning to pour in through the hole. Edmund stepped back, almost as if to enjoy the work of his hands that he was now standing right under the glare of the sunbeams that now enveloped his whole form. Highlighting the Just King's sharp features, bathing them in an ethereal golden glow.

Even from the distance, she could make out his thick lashes, the high cheekbones, plump lips reddened with all that wine. The knife hat he now twirled in his hand, glinted dangerously. He looked cold, cruel, dangerous and.. beautiful. Almost like an angel. An avenging angel, sculpted in all the cruel beauty of heaven ready to execute judgement.

But, he was dangerous, she had to remind herself. Yes, beautiful. But yet.. dangerous. Fire is beautiful, that is if you observed from the sidelines. Play with it, and it will burn you. Prey on your flesh. Reduce you to the ashes you came from. She knew it only all too well.

"You will pay for this." a rasping voice cut through snapping back her attention, and at that, Aline wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or if something had actually changed. She felt the whole room grow smaller, the walls beginning to shrink in as the light from the torches grew dimmer and dimmer. But then, looking towards Edmund, he didn't seem to notice anything wrong. She shrugged it off.

Edmund leaned in, dangerously close. "In what? Silver or gold?"

A cold laugh replied his question. But it wasn't the one she'd remembered. The cold, cruel sound cut through the circular chamber, disturbingly before resonating back in an echo. Aline stumbled back as she felt something shift beneath her feet, like when someone had pulled the carpet. But looking down, there was nothing beneath her feet except roughly cut, cold, hard stone.

The man's eyes latched onto her form, as if he'd noticed her standing there for the first time. A smile twisted his lips, one she was acquainted with much more than she'd have preferred but only this time it was much more mocking, much more crueler, darker than she'd remembered. Almost as if this was exactly the same person she remembered, but only a thousand times worse.

A noise like the crack of a whip made her jump. A slap. Black eyes stared into blue as she heard Edmund almost growl, "You reply me, only me, understand? You don't look at her. You don't talk to her. Scratch that, you don't even breathe the same air she breathes."

The malice in his voice scared her so much that she gasped, sucking in a breath she didn't realize that she'd held. And he turned. His eyes widened a moment, almost as if he'd forgotten she was in here.

Aline wished that she could walk away. She didn't even know who he was anymore. Not that she could ever claim to have known him in the first place, but she had felt this feeling deep inside, that perhaps that was not all that was to him. And at times, like tonight before at the mayhem when she'd felt they could actually get along almost fine, and she'd hoped he'd felt it too. But she was wrong. As was that feeling.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was suddenly cut short by a violent tremor that shook the ground. Aline stumbled back, her hand slipping against the damp wall as she reached on for support. The middle of the room, or to be exact the silver chair bolted to the strong stone floor beneath, that held the man began to vibrate dangerously, as a raw scream tore its was from the prisoner's throat.

The chains that wound around his arms and legs fell away as he rose up from his shackled position in an almost mechanical manner. She had to bite the back of her hand as Aline saw his eyes. Eyes that had been blue now go white, completely.

He turned to his side to face the Just King already ready with his sword drawn out in his arm. The prisoner (no more) smirked, a lop sided smile on his lips his blind gaze lingering over the drawn sword that glinted dangerously. Edmund's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Well, well, well. As much a rather intriguing question that is, don't you think, Just King, a more appropriate question would be, who is she?" The voice that came now from the man now floating a feet above the ground, empty white eyes turning to face the place where she stood, was now more feminine than she'd heard. _What the hell was going on here? And what did she have to do with all of this?_

Sparing not as much a glance at her side, the Just King was quick to reply, "I don't think that was what I wanted to know." His voice betrayed no fear, even if he felt it that is, where she was trembling at her knees. And for a fleeting moment Aline almost felt ashamed at herself.

His form flickered, momentarily transforming into a ghastly black attire, his face almost transforming to a much more sharper feminine form. He floated limply in his airborne position, towards where the Just King stood, his sword raised up.

Even as Aline watched the formerly flickering image began to solidify ever so slowly, though shrouded by a wall of translucent mist. The figure of the prisoner taking on a more slender form. She almost felt the temperature drop down for a not so few degrees, and from the look on his face, she could say Edmund felt it too.

"King Edmund, the Just they say." the female voice taunted. "I've heart a lot about you. Aye, you and your siblings, and I must rather add," the mist shrouding her began to swirl and twist, revealing beneath them a shiny black attire adorned with blood red stones. Like rubies on coal. "I am quite disappointed, my_ king._ You're just _kids_. One would've been inclined to think Aslan had more sense, but alas!"

"Well then, sorry for the disappointment." he replied rolling his eyes sarcastically.

A velvety chuckle echoed through the room. "You just don't know what you're up against do you, silly boy?"

"Well then, enlighten me."

Instead of replying, the whole figure just turned, it's gaze fixing towards the place she was standing. A crude smile spread up her lips before momentarily flickering back to the face off the man she was well acquainted with. For a moment its eyelids closed and when they were reopened they were back to the same blue. Baby blue, like summer's sky. But it was just for a moment before it turned all white again. _"If that is what you ask for, my king," _but Aline was sure it wasn't spoken out loud. The echoes resounding deep inside her brain, shivers tingling down her spine.

Then all of a sudden, the mist disappeared and the cracks on the stone floors closed up. She looked towards Edmund only to find him looking back at her, a glazed expression on his face. She wanted to reach out for his hand, and have him assure her that none of this happened, that it was just a weird hallucination or a dream or whatever it was as long as it wasn't real.

But he didn't. Instead what happened was the very opposite of what she wanted. A glaring affirmation of what she feared. A guttural scream cut through, and she rose her gaze to the figure still impossibly suspended in mid air, before it began dropping downwards. He began convulsing and that was it, she rushed to his side. Even as Aline watched, more cuts opened up his bare torso and even on his face. That perfect face, that she so detested.

"Aline.." he managed, "I'm sorry. All of it, I didn't, I never meant to-"

"Save it." she cut him off half-way. "Edmund," she called trying to staunch the blood flow. "Ed, call somebody, help me."

But the King made no move, instead, "How does he know you?" he questioned, his voice thick with suspicion.

"I-" her voice faltered, "I'll explain it all later."

He made no move.

"Edmund, please?"

His eyes staring back at her filled with doubt. "I know nothing about you Aline. How do I know you mean no harm to Narnia?"

Aline almost felt like laughing out loud._ Her? Yes her, a defenseless seventeen year old girl who can't walk without tripping on her own feet, a threat to his precious country? _But she knew arguing with him would get her no where. So instead she went for the blatant truth.

"He is my brother."

* * *

**Author's Note : So finally the plot begins! Actually I didn't want to post this until like after 5 chapters but then I did a rough plan and saw that if I wanted to include everything I want the story goes over 75+ chapters, so then I thought why not? And shortened out some stuff. Am sorry people if this seems kinda rushed up, but well you know with my erratic uploading habits and I could only imagine when I would get around to finishing this! But anyway, I'd love to know your opinion on this, I could make the story shorter and finish it with just this, or else I could split the book into two variants. What would you prefer? Though I must guess the latter would take a bit longer to complete.**

**Also thank you so much for my new followers, WELCOME TO THE STORY!  
Am sorry, I couldn't thank you guys personally because well finding time to write fanfiction itself is a tough enough task and I've got this certain commitment to a thing named : SCHOOL. Hope that explains it, and I apologise once again if I haven't thanked you for your reviews/faves/follows, but I'd like you to know that they mean a lot to me, and is the sole reason I haven't given up on this eons ago!**

**Stay fab, munchkins!  
NarnianFairy**


	16. CHAPTER fifteen

**A/N : *holds you before you fall down* As unbelievable as it might seem, this is indeed a second update within a month! Enjoy!**

* * *

King Edmund the Just's gaze lingered over the form of his royal sister before progressing to the unconscious form of the man whose features, now that he saw bore high resemblance to the girl who had claimed he was her brother. The very one, he was trying his best to ignore. Edmund inwardly smacked his forehead, as to why he had not recognized the resemblance before.

The door creaked open, and in walked Peter Pevensie, garbed in the royal gold and red, his crown sitting askew over his messy blonde hair, giving away the fact that he'd just finished his session at the court. "How's the condition?" the Magnificent King inquired, his voice betraying nothing about what he was thinking.

"No improvements," Lucy said, her voice distressed. "But.. but that's impossible. My cordial's never failed before."

"It's alright, Lucy." Peter consoled his sister, "This is different. There was witchcraft involved."

"But it worked just fine with Jadis' victims!"

"This is different from Jadis, Lucy." Edmund replied, his eyes not leaving the man's form. Edmund realized he didn't even know his name, and that Aline had not cared to mention. That made him wonder why it was that she'd never mentioned the fact to anyone, not even his sisters whom he knew was much more closer to her than he was. _Or would ever be, _a snickering voice in his head added, which he pointedly ignored whilst he felt something twist his insides. _"Don't you think, Just King, a more appropriate question would be, who is she?" _

He caught Peter give him a warning glance as to not worry Lucy any more than she was, but the Just King just glared back at his older brother. Edmund had not always agreed on his older siblings' view of keeping Lucy in the dark. She was not a kid anymore, and had all right to information in the country as much as the three of them did.

"Has she come around here?" Peter inquired, and Edmund knew exactly whom he was referring to. "No," he replied just as Lucy asked "Who?" And then nodded in acknowledgment, "I wonder why? He is her brother after all, isn't he?"

"Brother who shot an arrow straight through her," Edmund mumbled under his breath just as Peter replied rather bitterly, "Or at least according to her." Edmund looked at his brother bewildered, didn't the resemblance alone speak volumes?

"Actually, I think she was telling the truth." Edmund spoke up, for some reason feeling the need to defend her, for he was sure she was not lying. Whatever it was, her reasons, she wasn't lying, that he knew. The look on her face, lying somewhere between guilt and pain and fear.. He recognized it, and he knew he was not mistaken. She could not have faked it.

Peter's laugh was dry and hoarse, "Of course you do, Ed. Of course."

Edmund's eyelids narrowed to slits, "What was that supposed to mean, Peter?"

"You know exactly what I mean, little brother." the High King stared back defiantly at his younger brother, now glaring at him. He knew he'd stuck a nerve with the 'little brother' comment. If it was one thing Edmund hated, it was being called that.

_If only looks could kill_, Lucy thought.

"Unfortunately brother, I don't seem to get what you're referring to. Care to enlighten me?" the Just King's voice was cold, hard and menacing, his eyes flashing dangerously that for a moment his brother almost drew a step back.

"Can't you see, Edmund? Narnia, our beloved Narnia is in danger once again, from what we have no idea. And it is all because of her!"

Edmund laughed coldly, "And how, may I inquire is she a threat to _your _beloved Narnia?"

Peter looked at his brother, shocked "Narnia is not just _my_ beloved, it is ours. Our country which Aslan gave us, to rule with integrity. Or have you forgotten?"

Before Edmund could spit back a reply, Lucy stood up irritated, the stool she sat in falling to the ground with a clang. Without a look at either of her brothers, the Valiant Queen made her way to the doorway.

"Lucy! Where are you going? Come back here!"

She turned, her heels clicking on the stone floor beneath at the sound of Peter's voice an exasperated look on her face. "You don't realize arguing is getting us nowhere, do you? And you know what? I am tired of all this bickering. I'm going to find Aline. Hasn't any one of you considered how this might have affected her? Or am I the only one bothered to care?" With those words, the Valiant Queen spun on her heels once again, leaving her brothers gaping at her retreating form.

"Well, that was quite well handled," Peter said sarcastically, to which Edmund just replied disgusted, "Shut up." _Really, did he have none of the integrity he so proudly spoke of, at all? _

"Edmund," Peter said, this time in all seriousness, "this conversation is not over, yet."

"Then I suggest we complete it." he said, his face set straight. "I repeat, Peter, she has nothing to do with whatever it is that is happening."

"Oh yes, of course. And I believe _she_ told you this?"

"All you have to do is get off you fucking high horse and see things from someone else's perspective. As much as everyone's inclined to believe, not everything revolves around you, Peter Pevensie!"

Peter looked up, shocked at his sudden outburst, "So that is it?" he said, his shocked expression morphing into a somewhat delighted, ghastly smile, "You're jealous, little brother. Jealous that you'll never be good as I am. Forever living under the magnificent shadow of Narnia's favourite King. In a way, I pity you, brother for unlike me, you would always be defined by your choices long made, albeit ignorantly. No matter what you do you'll never truly redeem yourself, Edmund. Never in the eyes of the Narnian's would you gain the respect you've been slaving for, not after what you did. After all you sold your own family, _us_, for just mundane chocolates."

* * *

**A/N : Soooooooo... that just happened.. Yes, grave tidings indeed, people..**

**Hope you all don't hate me now. Before you get to me with your butter knives and pitch-forks.. POOF! **waves before disappearing into a white cloud** **

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**..Wait! Did you guys think I'd actually leave you stranded like that?! Well, I ****_am_**** evil, but what can I say, feeling generous right now, so yeah XD**

* * *

Edmund Pevensie literally saw red, his mind addled with an overwhelming sense of emotions- anger, rage, fury, bright red that it almost engulfed his entire vision, wanting him to want nothing more than see if the sword that rested in the scabbard would slice just as smoothly through his brother's thick-headed skull as easily it does his enemies.

But.. somewhere, beneath those initial sentiments rose something else, shame, guilt and weirdly.. acceptance. Beneath it all, the Just King knew, his brother was wrong in no way. _He_ did in fact betray his own family, _his_ own flesh and blood. _He_ sold them willingly in all consciousness. It was _his_ fault. And _he_ was paying the price. Edmund bit back a response. Aslan did not name him, "Just" for vain, and he knew in all sincerity, that Peter wasn't wrong, at all.

But apparently, the High King wasn't finished yet. "Bring me proof. Prove it, that she is innocent as you claim. Then, this conversation would be over."

Somehow, this managed to get the Just King riled up. He had almost forgot the root of their argument. Her. Peter had no right whatsoever, to accuse her without proof. As suspicious as it might seem, the event of Aline's arrival in the mystical land, that ought to be somehow connected to all the mayhem, Aslan knew what he was doing, and it was doing Narnia no help, to distrust the Majestic Lion.

"I will," Edmund spat, "I will, Peter. And indeed, then would this conversation end."

High King Peter smirked evilly, the look so off-setting, his face momentarily transforming into one Edmund had never seen before. Though it made him wonder..

"Though, brother dearest, I wonder exactly how you would, or rather, what means would you imply to gather your _proof_, if one such as that did exist?"

Edmund felt his face heat up. "Proof is what you wanted. Proof is what you'd get. The means are not matter of your concern."

"NOT A MATTER OF OUR CONCERN?" a screeching, high pitched female voice inquired indignantly, the unmistakable voice of the Gentle Queen. _"Means_ as in those you implied to extract information from.. from _him_." she waved towards the man, shaking her head as if she almost couldn't believe herself, "That is inhumane!" Susan yelled, but even as she did, the Gentle Queen's figure faded out of view as did the snickering image of his brother. Edmund's eyes widened while the room spun around in a blurring swirl of colours as the Just King, stumbled to his knees.

And suddenly, Edmund Pevensie found himself not to be in the warm confines of Cair Paravel anymore, but rather a place he'd been in more than a decade ago, but yet did manage to make a comeback in his nightmares much more frequently than he'd have liked to admit.

He felt the cold fingers of the chill caress his skin, creep up his spine, seeping into his bones, as his head burst into flames. Quite the irony.

Gulping down the initial streak of panic of having being swept from the familial grounds of the palace he called home to the forbidden ice-palace of his nightmares, the Just King forced himself to concentrate on what was happening. Taking in a deep breath, and blatantly ignoring his frozen muscles and the throbbing pain flaring increasingly in his head, Edmund forced himself to look around. The stalactites and stalagmites, which had protruded a few feet or two from the icy floor and hung from the ceiling, now stood up tall and mighty like giant glittering ice pillars each meeting their counter-parts mid way._ But this was impossible_, the rational part off his mind argued, for there was no way in Narnia the weather was cold enough to encourage the growth of such large structures. There was the occasional hard winter, but never had the cold managed to foster up to that extent.

And then, Edmund saw it. The throne. The ice throne of the self proclaimed Queen, or rather known now as the White Witch, Jadis. The very throne he'd been tempted for, the one for which he'd been willing to sell his own family. Yes, as much as Turkish Delight was indeed delicious, Edmund knew deep down for exactly what he had actually betrayed them. And as much as it had been for the irresistible _'a room filled with Turkish Delight',_ that wasn't the only cause. And he was now staring at the other.

Then, he heard something. The crunch of ice, under foot.

Edmund turned.

There was nothing.

"If there's anyone out there, show yourself!" the King commanded, but all that replied him was the deafening silence after the echo of his own voice.

Edmund unsheathed his sword, the noise cutting through sharply through the deafening silence, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Then, he heard it again. The sound of ice crystals crack beneath the weight of something. A boot, perhaps. And then before he could turn, the unmistakable, strident sound of laughter echoed around the ice chambers, accompanied with the whispers seeming to come from inside his head, _'my little traitor.'_

Edmund Pevensie woke up sweating, his breath heaving repeating like a mantra again and again the words he always did after an ordeal as this, _'It was just a dream..'_

But this time had seemed undeniably realistic. Edmund could almost still feel the grueling cold deep in his bones, defying the thick, warm blanket he was wrapped in.

Edmund sat back, his fingers running through his already messy hair, inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to calm his erratic heart beat.

He didn't want to think of it. The nightmare, that is. And the truth beyond the fabricated works of his addled brain. Maybe Peter was right. Maybe his view of her was actually clouding his judgement. Edmund could deny he was not fascinated by her, but he knew in his heart almost too well, that to admit or convince himself so would be nothing short of a lie. And he knew he wasn't being all to subtle of that as well.

He was quite sure, she wasn't lying. But what he wanted to find out, the questions running round his head, why did she tell him nothing, even as she watched him _torture_\- Edmund winced at the very word- her own brother? Why did she let him continue? Why didn't she stop him? And then, would he have stopped, had she intervened? Edmund was afraid to know the answer for that last one.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry to have put you through that, but hey, it was fun!**

**Anyways, jokes aside, I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter. It was actually kinda hard to come by and Edmund is quite an intriguing (and might I add, interesting) character to write, and I just can't help but feel am not doing justice to C. S. Lewis, and this wonderful world he created.. **

**Please review, and stay legit!  
~NarnianFairy**

* * *

**P.S : On a totally different note, am I the only person devastated of One Direction's 'one-year hiatus'? **sobs****


	17. CHAPTER sixteen

**_Hello... its me_ (no, not Adele), lol, sorry just couldn't resist it.**

**Hope you guys had a great new year, btw! **

**And I know I'd promised an update by December, but eh, _is it too late now to say sorry? _(omg 2016 seems to be such a great year for songs lol)**

**Anyways, I know the last chapter was a bit confusing, and if you were I'd suggest you take a look at the author's note at the end of this chapter. :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

His blonde, tousled hair hung low on his forehead. Peter Pevensie had already given up at his futile attempts to brush them off his eyes as he sighed, glancing down at the blank piece of paper- the proposed treaty he was supposed to go over, but could just not bring himself to. Peter rubbed his eyes, though it was just mid-day. Yesterday had been one hell of a day. Something that he would go as far as to say the worst he'd had since his time as High King, and that is the apart from the bloody attack.

First of all, he'd been harshly dragged away from his drink by the sudden attack, and the next thing he knew he was in a swirling mass of silvery blades, Rhindon in his arm twirling around in a dance of pure instinct, accompanied to the high pitched screams of the helpless guests. Truth be told, he hadn't expected this, none of them had. But that only made the situation so much worse. They'd been too secure in the sense of their own safety. Too oblivious to what was going on outside of the walls of Cair Paravel. If only, they'd been a bit more aware, he thought remorsefully.

The first thing he'd done since they'd been crowned was make sure that there was nothing of the sort that could be a threat- be it of magical or non magical origins, towards his land. And if there was, he'd made it his business to make sure he knew everything about it. Aside from Jadis, and the obvious threat of the larger dynasties from the lands beyond the Great Desert, there seemed to be none. Except of course, a couple of legends- a dragon by the name of Golgoth that had threatened Narnia, but since been banished by Aslan to the farthest land of the Seven Isles where its said to be bidding its time; another of an entire race of something or another trying to conquer the land, or rather just the Tree of Protection while the land was still young, but Jadis had put a quick stop to that annihilating the whole race itself.

But ever since he'd heard of _them, _he'd dismissed them as yet another fabricated legend. Peter sighed audibly, his fingers running through his golden locks. He could recall the sudden chaos that had ensued. All he heard was this sudden mayhem that had begun as people scrambled all over the place, their yells indistinguishable over the comprehensive uproar that echoed around the halls.

He remember looking around in confusion as he rushed on into the conflict, Rhindon glowing with a golden tint in his arms as a faun's blade cut through a kink in the armour of the black clad opponent, only for the whole armour to seem to fall apart as if nothing held it so in the first place and to the High King's horror, something rise up from the confines. Something black and menacing seemingly fluid in its movements, as if it weren't a living thing at all. As if it were instead consisting of a million individually live parts- almost like insects- working together to form a single sentinent being.

He could almost taste the bitter feeling in his mouth. But then the faun- Ragnor, overcoming the initial feeling of shock thrust his sword towards where- if the creature had one- its heart should have been. And Peter had watched on with astonishment as it simply disintegrated into dust being blown away.

"Their hearts!" he had yelled after that, at his fellow comrades. "Pierce them through the hearts!"

But now that Peter thought back, he realized something. For an attack on the castle so sudden that had taken them all by surprise, and not to mention the distinct advantage of the enemy.. the casualities had been to the minimum. Or maybe, _too _minimum. In fact, he could almost say that they had lost only a surprising number of not more than twenty good men. Though not all of them had come unharmed, suffering minor damages.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair. But that just did not seem right now, did it? Why would they just attack them, without any intent whatsoever of causing major damage? It was almost like a message.. or more like, a _warning_. But a warning about what? From whom?

Deeply lost in thought, a sharp rap on the door brought him back to the real world. "Come in," the High King called, making mental note to restrict access to the Royal chambers to only highly trusted personnels , though even now not all could access it, but it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more precarious now, would it?

In walked Iliea, a tree spirit or a dryad to be specific- one of his most trusted advisors ever since he'd been crowned. "Your majesty," she curtsied the sort of greenish halo embracing her form made quite evident in the dimly lit state of his room, before making her way towards the High King's table- or as he'd liked it known, the Work Desk- placing a large sheaf of paper, before turning around leaving at the nod of his head.

Peter knew what it was, it was the complete list of the guests present yesterday that he had requested. As hosts it was their duty after all to have their guests contented and from what had happened last night, he knew 'content' would be the last word he would use to describe their state of satisfaction.

He'd had a rather busy time yesterday. Having to console most of them those despicable noble ladies that clung onto him like leeches sobbing into his new tailored tunic, he thought with disgust. The worst, even he could see through the facade of false tears but had no choice but to assure them everything would be alright and personally escort (no thanks to his siblings for that) each to their own temporary guest rooms, until some kind of arrangements could be made to return to their respective homelands. Most of them, from the lands of the Seven Isles, including the nobles and respective royalties of Archenland and Terabinthia. And since the relationships within the countries were on quite good terms, he'd managed to placate the respective rulers and bad blood avoided. And for once, Peter was glad that he'd dismissed Susan's proposal to invite the Calormene and Telmar delegations. He could only imagine what would have ensued, if they had!

But right now, Peter had no time to to go through that. Right now what he needed was to see his brother, he thought as he got up from his desk easily missing the fact that it was almost midnight and that he'd been seated there for eight hours straight.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything? Every word of it?"

Edmund pursued his lips. "For the last time Peter, yes. That's all. And no, I'm not forgetting anything."

"Tell me once again, and don't leave out anything."

Edmund rolled his eyes as he begun to recall the same tale once again.

"And she just watched on, without a word? Are you sure she did not mention anything before?"

The Just King grimaced but yet gave a curt nod. "Though I believe that was to do with ah- a little something I'd told her, before the start of our _session _there in the dungeons." Though his voice betrayed nothing, Peter could sense his brother's inner turmoil. Maybe he was getting better at reading his brother's emotions but before he could say anything Edmund averted his gaze as Peter quickly changed the subject . Edmund was always the better one when it came down to hiding emotions, and what the High King had seen right now, was according to him, a rare moment of vulnerability. And of course, Peter was not planning on letting it pass. But not now. Not when he would take his well meant gesture, an offense to his rigidity. Some other time, over mead perhaps.

And so he'd changed the subject, "How is the prisoner now?"

"In the infirmary. The gashes seemed to have healed on themselves though he still is unconscious. I've given the order to administer Lucy's cordial if he doesn't regain consciousness by tomorrow morning."

Peter nodded. "But what are we supposed to do with Aline then?"

At that, Edmund snapped, "Peter seriously, YOU are the goddamned High King, NOT me. Can't you decide one small thing by yourself?"

"You're the strategist Edmund. You're the one who thinks of everything."

The Just King's eyes flashed dangerously, his voice gone cold with a hint of satire but yet dangerously calm, that even Peter could not help feel at least threatened. "Do you mean to imply that it was my fault, brother?"

These were the moments that he'd dreaded most. The moments amidst conversations when Edmund grew so cold and distant at the slightest of provocations that even he could not recognize his own brother anymore. When he'd seemed to change into a completely different individual driven with nothing by rage and hatred for anything and everything. And right now, he knew his brother was on the very verge of losing it. Even though looking at him in a nonchalant way, a cold smirk on his lips, Peter could see his white knuckles, grasping the hold of the armchair rather hard that he could almost make out the greenish veins standing up against his contrastingly pale skin that suggested quite the opposite. And Peter knew he could not allow this conversation go that way.

"Both you and I know, that is not what I meant, Edmund. What I'd meant is, there is something going on, in here. Something that is beyond our comprehension and know nothing of. But whatever it is, _she_ definitely plays some part in it, whether she knows it or not." Peter said.

"If that was what you'd meant, then you sure had an interesting way of phrasing it." came the quick curt reply.

Peter ran his fingers through his already messed up hair, clearly annoyed. Sometimes he thought Edmund did this all on purpose, just to piss him off. But then again, he'd refused to rise to it, so he responded calm as he ever was, "You know what you have to do, Edmund."

For a moment there, he thought Edmund would explode again, but instead he replied his voice not betraying his feelings, "I'm sure Susan or Lucy could do just as well." Edmund closed his eyes for a brief second, drawing in a deep breath, this time his voice a notch calmer, "Besides, I don't think she has anything to hide."

"We don't know that for sure, Edmund. And you know, why it's you who should do it."

Unfortunately, Edmund knew.

* * *

**A/N : Yes, I know this chapter is quite short and almost a filler but I have the next chapter almost typed up and (hopefully) it'd be up by day after tomorrow (with a little Ed/Aline interaction cause you guys just deserve that!). Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed/favourite-ed/followed even after I practically abandoned this for 3 months! I love you guys, and you're seriously an inspiration. Thank you so much for your support, and don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story!**

**Now for the last chapter. I just want to make it clear that, the last chapter was not real, meaning that it just was all in Edmund's dream instead. And of course, Susan and Peter would never behave that way in real life, and most definitely not towards Edmund whom they know is still guilty about what happened with Jadis. But those are rather projections of the Peter and Susan in his head, and what he thinks that they think him to be. Susan to be actually believing his cold, hard exterior, and Peter just treating him with distrust.**

**And as for this chapter, it mostly is a filler and I thought that I had to bring in more of the Pevensies into the story to play an active part, though Edmund and Aline are the main characters and the post revolves around them. Also though this is a filler there are crucial plot points mentioned in here that would play a very dominating part.**

**That all said, I'd love it if you guys could review (maybe you'll even get a chapter early! hint hint :) **

**Constructive criticism accepted and appreciated, as long as it isnt flames.**

**~halcyontides**


	18. CHAPTER seventeen

**A/N : I apologise in advance for the shifting (sorta) POVs in this, which I've indicated with three hash-tags (###) though it all still is in the Third Person. :)**

**So this is basically just mostly story telling, and though it might be boring (I apologise if it was!) it is kinda important for the plot and well, if you did feel this boring, then the ending is for you!**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

She stood by the balcony, her clothes- which she hadn't bothered to change for the night- rumpled, her unruly hair flying around getting tangled within themselves, but she could care no less. A single tear rolled down her eyes, trailing down an already damp cheek but coaxed no attempt from her to wipe it away.

Her feelings were mixed. She was feeling confused. And scared. And alone. Very, very alone. The feeling of emptiness threatening to bury her from within.

She wished she could leave this place. Why, oh why did trouble had to follow her every wake? For a rare moment, after she'd come to Narnia, Aline had allowed herself to hope that _maybe,_ just_ maybe _she could leave behind her old life, start afresh here, in this entirely new world. But alas, no, trouble was just not done with her. But.. why? Why, her? Why not someone, _anyone_ else?

Her fingers as if in a mind of their own, were fiddling around with the emerald chain around her neck, like she did always, whenever she was nervous. By now, the necklace had almost become a part of her, that half the time she did not even notice the weight on her neck, unless during times like this. Times when she needed comfort the most, when she felt the loneliest and the most vulnerable.

But unfortunately, it never did comfort her, not at all. Instead, all it did was just bring back the memories, the memories of a more happier time. But not that those caused her to feel better. No, they just hurt her the more, reminding her of just exactly how much she'd lost in life. She could almost imagine Hannah laughing at her position. Not at her misery, but at how far she'd come and where she was right now. Aline remembered, she had always been the logical one of the two. She'd vehemently denied Hannah's fantasies, often causing most of their fights between the two. Oh, the irony!

"You would've loved this, wouldn't you Han? This fairy-tale life I guess. The sense of mystery," she spoke to the empty air. "And adventure. But I am not you. I'm.. I'm not as strong as you are, I never was and I know I'd never be." A tear rolled down her eye.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry." silent sobs began racking her entire body, as she held the back of her hand to her mouth, preventing her from crying out loud. Which was good, for just at that moment, she heard the door open and a voice call in, "Lady Aline?"

It was a dryad. One of the ladies-in-waiting. She hurriedly wiped out the tear stains from her cheeks before turning to face the dryad, who had now swept into a curtsy, making her feel acutely uncomfortable.

"His Royal Highness, King Peter, requires your immediate presence and I am to escort you, my lady." she stated.

Aline nodded feeling her heart sink to her feet. _They were going to kick her out. They surely were. Why else would they want to see her now, as not in the whole day today instead._

She wiped her face one last time, before nodding towards the dryad to lead the way.

The dryad, whom she hadn't even bothered to learn the name of, stopped in front of the large oaken doors which lead to Peter's study.

She hesitated a moment, looking back at the dryad her fingers grasping the handle. She smiled in encouragement.

Aline felt her eyes tear up once again, but managed to compose herself turning the handle as the door opened with a loud creak. She winced at the noise.

Looking up, she could see the stares of the Pevensies fall upon her. She hadn't seen any of them since yester-night, locking up herself inside her room. She had the least idea of what to say, or what to do, so she settled for a, "I believe you wanted to see me?"

"Aline?" Lucy's voice was the first to greet her. "Oh, Aline! You look so awful. Oh my gosh! I wanted to come see you but-"

"Lucy!" Peter admonished, and the younger girl stopped abruptly.

"Aline," Susan called, not unkindly, "why don't you come take a seat?" _That was Susan, ever so gentle, even when they were just going to kick her out. Or... or worse,_ her mind supplied. _What if they just locked her up in the dungeons. Surely they would not be so cruel, would they?_ Even if they did, they would only be so right. It wasn't like she was a saint either. She had only just watched on, heartless as her brother was- no, she just couldn't afford to let herself think of it.

Aline complied, barely keeping away the tears from pouring down her eyes, but somehow she'd managed with a nod taking her place in the chair where the Gentle Queen had gestured.

"So Aline," Peter started, "I presume you are aware of why you're here."

_How could she not?_

A million thoughts ran in her head but she managed to utter a single word, "No."

"We need your help,"

_Her help? He was joking right?_

"Or rather, co-operation,"

_Oh, that made more sense._

"Aline are you listening?"

"Yeah, yes I am."

"So would you-"

"Look, I know you want information and I'll be glad to help you with anything, but- but you should know that there are somethings, things I would rather not.. recall. And I just ask that you respect that."

"Sounds good enough."

"And," she continued, "you need to tell me what happened, or- what exactly _is _going on in here."

"We would, Aline. Of course we would," Susan said her voice so calm and _friendly,_ that when she spoke, Aline felt like she just with the sound of her voice did alleviate half the tension in the room, and she understood why they called her the Gentle Queen.

She nodded, her gaze falling on the Just King only to see him staring right back at her, his brown eyes intent and his gaze deep as if he were looking passed her face and straight into her soul, but for some reason she did not want to avert her eyes, she wanted him to see, she wanted him to believe that whatever it was that she was going to say, was true. It was crazy, she knew. But even she didn't know why it was but she wanted him to believe her. But then, he looked away. And she felt like something within her deflate.

"What do you want to know about?" she asked, her voice coming out smaller than expected.

**###**

Edmund chided himself turning his eyes away from where they were fixated on, which turned out to be her own green ones. He hadn't expected her to hold his gaze for so long, but when she did he hadn't expected to be captivated by their depths. It wasn't like he hadn't seen people with green eyes before but it was just that, they were mostly of a lighter hue, or bordering on the line of hazel, and never once had he come upon anyone who had green eyes as dark as she did. Almost as if they were emeralds engraved upon the pale of her- he stopped running his fingers through his hair, Edmund sighed inaudibily. With matters of much more importance at hand, here he was analyzing the shade of her eyes. Why couldn't he just seem to keep his head on whenever she seemed to be around? Or maybe, it was just that he was just merely observing them of their rarity, nothing else. Yep, that was the only logical explanation, he decided as he turned his attention back to his siblings, away from her.

"So Aline," Peter's voice cut through, "I guess we could start with your-" he looked at her in an almost contemplating manner, "-brother, isn't it? "

"Step- brother," she corrected, then added to the monarchs confused looks, "by my father, we've the same mother. I've known him all my life, though we never were-" she paused there, "on the best of terms."

That explains it, Edmund thought. Maybe that's why she'd never mentioned a sibling before.

"I presume he's older than you, then?"

"Yes, by two years."

And so it drawled on, with nothing much significance making its way into the conversation, that the monarchs just had to decide that she really did know nothing of the ordinary until of course she'd "stumbled"- as she had described- upon Narnia.

But something just did not seem to add up in there. Edmund clearly remembered what happened that night in the dungeons, and what talk had ensued between the two. Of course, she had said they were not 'on the best of terms', but what exactly did that mean, and what had he done that would not warrant for her forgiveness even after what had happened? Yes, he did shoot an arrow at her, but then she had seen with her own eyes that her brother was not exactly in the right state of mind, didn't she?

Edmund met Peter's gaze and he knew this was what he was thinking. Of course, though the High King hadn't been present, Edmund had, in fact relayed him everything that had happened down here and it wasn't like Peter to forget the tiniest of details. But he had, also noticed her discomfort whenever the mention of her brother, and they both knew coaxing information would never work. Yes, it did work for strangers, but not for people whom you've dealt closely with.

Edmund decided he needed to find out, but not now, not here. And the look on Peter's face seemed to convey the same as well.

**###**

"So, I've told you everything," Aline stated, "and now, it's your turn."

The Pevensies looked at each other, and Aline did not fail to catch the sleight glances directed by the elders towards Lucy. She wondered why..

Without a word, Peter opened a drawer beneath the desk and brought out something. Something that seemed like an.. arrow? Aline looked at him, confused.

"This," this High King started, his gaze steady on her, "is the arrow that we found lodged in you." He couldn't help but notice Aline's slight grimace, but he continued, "And not in others."

Peter twirled the arrow within his fingers for a moment, his gaze fixed on the bluish silver feathers woven into the shaft. What feared him the most was that he wasn't unfamiliar to its form. He recognised the blue feathers, the hind feathers of a blue-draken, now almost extinct, that was the symbol of the occult group that once existed, but now believed by most, no more. That was what worried him the most.

"So does that tell you anything?" she asked, her voice coming out hitched.

"Forsaken," Peter muttered under his breath, the very word arousing a strange feeling of gloom within the depths of his chest.

Lucy's ears perked up at the mention of the word Peter clearly hadn't meant to be heard out loud. "But you said they were destroyed long before the White Witch!"

The older siblings exchanged an uneasy glance, as Lucy inhaled a sharp breath reading through the unmasked looks in her siblings faces. "We didn't exactly say destroyed. Something more like 'not much a cause for worry.'"

"Oh wait!" the Valiant Queen interjected a rueful smile on her lips which did not at all suit her otherwise glowing countenance. "I get it! So this was another of your 'Lets-All-Not-Tell-Lucy-For-She-Is-Too-Young', ideas wasn't it?"

"Lucy, its not like that. We were just trying to-"

But the older sister never got to say what they intended to, for the young Queen cut her off, "Protect me? Protect me from what, Susan? From the truth?"

Susan flinched. Before any of them could reply, the young Queen rushed, off the study, nobody noticing the gleam of tears that caught her eyes as she turned away.

"Well, told you it wasn't a good idea." the Just King commented for the first time, in that carefree voice of his with his signature smirk that for some reason made Aline want nothing more than to smack off his face.

"Shut up, Ed!" Both the Pevensies responded to which he shrugged, and Aline despite everything could not help but feel a warm feeling rise up her chest.

"I think I'll go get her."

"No, Su." her brother put an arm around the Gentle Queens's shoulder, "not now, at least. I think she'd prefer her space."

But there were other questions floating round her head. To which she'd waited long enough and rightly thought in the least, she deserved answers, especially after she'd told them whatever it is that they wanted to know. "So what exactly are the Forsaken?" She asked feeling a shiver work its way up her back, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as the uninvited image of those yellow slitted eyes flashed before her eyes.

Peter cast her a glance as if contemplating whether he should tell her or not, before finally seeming to decide that he should.

And so the High King started..

"Long before our time, during the reign of King Han, great grandson by blood to King Frank and Queen Helen, the first monarchs of Narnia, the Forsaken, or rather known in their time as the Swords of the Evening Star, a band of men, sworn to the unconditional protection of the ruling monarchy. As legend has it, one of them, by the name Eric, stumbled upon something.. something so old, and dark. An evil so old, that even its name had been forgotten over the ages. A talisman, they say. An object filled with Deep Magic, just like that horn of yours, Susan. Except instead it was corrupted by Black Magic, giving its wielder immense power, power beyond measure. Even the power over life and death, immortality.. or thus it was said. But alas, immortality does not come without a price. It took hold of him, eating into his very being, and from him spread towards the others like a deadly, contagious disease. No one realising, until it was too late.

But by then the evil had taken root deep in them, that nothing could weaken its clutches, eating into them. Taking away the very thing that made them human. The conscience.

The void it left filled with a magic so evil that it reeked out of the very pores of their skin.

With its best against it, the fall of the first Kingdom of Narnia had begun. King Han in an last attempt to reclaim the land from the clutches of the Forsaken, was said to have sought help from, a source unknown. As legend has it, he'd discovered, a doorway. Or to be precise a portal, banishing the Forsaken to a world far away, divided by the expanse of space and alas, he himself getting sucked into the swirling vortex, in the process. He'd succeeded, for the Forsaken were never to be seen in the land again, but having sacrificed himself in the deed.

For Narnians, it was no great time of celebration. They were at their weakest, the cities destroyed, villages burned, everyone had lost someone and their beloved King's fate unknown. And then calamity stuck, nobody having realized that was the portal not only a way to the other worlds but also a doorway into ours. For it was through the portal that Jadis gained access towards Narnia. The Kingdom already at its weakened state, was in no shape to take on an assault from a sorceress. Narnia was doomed, cursed for a hundred years of Winter. And the rest, you all know."

"So then, what became of this portal?"

It was Susan who answered, "It was destroyed, its foundation torn apart, the stones ground to dust strewn to the four corners of the land. Its impossible. Theres no chance the Forsaken would've come back, not without the portal, at least. Which was destroyed eons before."

"That's unless someone opened it once again."

"Buts that's what _is _impossible. Nobody knows the exact location of the portal, and the means of creating one if it were possible, was lost along the ages."

"Doesn't mean it could be found again. Just because you don't want to accept it, doesn't mean it is not to be, Su. They're back somehow, and that's all that matters." he said with a tone of finality in his voice as Peter nodded in agreement.

"Wait, so think that the arrow belonged to a.. a Forsaken, so now we have to assume they're back? And what about those.- whatever they were, that attacked?" Aline asked.

Peter gave an exasperated sigh,"There are many things at work, which we cannot comprehend. But the wheels of fate are turning once more and us with it. There is, and will always be questions unanswered, for which we will always be seeking answers, undaunted. We can't afford not to."

"Actually, I don't think you answered my question."

"You're a perceptive one, aren't you?" the High King asked, a wry smile in her direction. "And to answer your question. I _don't think_, I _know _they're back.. unless- And as for the creatures that attacked, those Aline, are what we simply call, 'the called'."

"The Called?" she asked the hint of laughter lacing her voice, and if the circumstances were different, she would've even laughed. Who even named these things? _Probably not someone with a lot of creativity, _she decided "Like, they're called, when their needed or something?"

"'Called' because once, those creatures used to be men, good men who died untimely deaths and their lives not avenged. A life for a life, that is the unvarying law, written at the time of creation itself, shaped by Aslan, and etched into the very core of the Deep Magic. And when a soul dies before its time and its blood remains unavenged, it retains the power to come back, at the call of another innocent at the time when justice fails them, to avenge their justice they're literally _called _back to life."

"That," Edmund interrupted, "or sorcery," she could feel his gaze fall on her for however short a moment, and for some reason Aline felt self-conscious. She knew she looked quite- unflattering, in her present state and then she thought.. but then she chided herself mentally rolling her eyes, _yeah great, Aline great time to worry about how awful you look._

Right then, Aline almost jumped feeling a sudden weight land on her shoulders. Stiffling a shriek with the back of her hand in her mouth, she turned around to see that it was only just a book that had fallen from the shelf above.

Just as she heaved a sigh of relief, she heard a swear from somewhere above her head. _This was supposed to be something of a secret meeting, right?_

"Corin! Get down here, right now!"

The guilty Prince let his grip slip off the tiny space in the shelf he'd been hiding in, landing lightly on his feet like he'd been doing this all his life.

"Uh- Wait! Hold on! I can explain!" the Prince started, "I swear I didn't do this on purpose! I was just walking by and Peter was telling this real awesome story-"

Peter cut him off half-way through his explanations. "May I ask what were you doing walking in an area that is clearly out-of-bounds? Much less how you even managed to get in with all those soldiers?"

The young Prince shrugged sheepishly. "I think they must've thought I was with you."

"Do you have any idea, what your father would have to say for such misconducting behaviour?"

The Prince's eyes widened. "You're not going to tell Papa are you?"

Peter just had a remorseful expression on his face. "I don't want to Corin, but your tricks are going out of hand lately, and you leave me with no other choice."

"But..but Pete, I swear it was just for fun! I was not going to rat you out! I promise I'll never ever breathe a word about it, until the day of my death!" The Prince made a locking his mouth and throwing away the key gesture, and even Peter couldn't help but smile a little.

"He's really not going to tell, is he?" Aline whispered over to Susan, as Corin made bescheeing eyes.

"I don't think so," the Queen whispered back, trying to hold back a grin, Peter shaking his head at Corin's vain pleas.

"But I swear on Aslan, this is the last! If you'll just give me one last chance. Just one." he pleaded, his eyes filled with childish innocence though not missing a spark of mischief.

"That's exactly what you told, the last time, and the time before that." Susan pointed out.

"But Su, this time, its different. This time, I mean it! Just don't tell Papa, please?"

"Well, what do you think Pete, how about give him one last chance? And then if he does something else again, send him packing right back to Archenland, with a letter addressed to King Lune?"

"Just this one last time," Peter warned, "Now off with you!" the young Prince scooted away like a wild horse, the monarchs laughing behind him.

Aline could not help but feel a quite genuine smile grace her lips.

* * *

"Quite a nice room you got here." a voice greeted her as she stepped in."Lucky you get to stay in it."

"Yeah, thank you, I guess" she said, trying to figure out exactly what warranted the Just King's sudden visitation, "What do you want?"

"Trust me," he said, that smirk back on his face that for some reason made her blush, "it's nothing you could give me."

"Then _why_ are you here?"

"Meet me tomorrow morning at six sharp, the castle training grounds and," he added, already making his way outside, "don't make me wait."

"But.. why?" she asked, quite flabbergasted by the sudden request.

"We just can't have you walking around defenseless now can we?"

"But Edmund, wait!" she called, and he turned around, "I don't think this is a good idea." she said, the thought of her around sharp objects in her mind was quite.. not so life insurance friendly.

He smirked again, "You're right. It's the _best_ idea. Any more questions to hinder my leave?"

"Yeah- I mean no, not exactly. You can leave."

But he didn't move, standing there at her doorway a single eyebrow raised making no indication of leaving.

She looked down, a quite embarrassed look colouring her face. Edmund made his way back, towards her all trace of the smirk now gone, his expression quite serious, "What is it Aline?"

"Why?" she questioned. "Why not just, kick me out and be over with it?"

"You're not exactly the grateful sort, are you?"

"No!" she denied, "I mean, that would've just been easier, right."

"Actually," he started, "if it were up to me that was exactly what I would have done." at that, Aline could not help but feel her mouth drop, "But unfortunately-" the Just King continued, "or fortunately for you, it was not so."

At his words, she felt something inside her stir up, even as she felt the distinct sting of tears behind her eyes. She did not know why. Maybe, it was because that wasn't the answer she was expecting, but then.. what else was she expecting, or_ could _expect, especially when it came to _him_? And even now, as he was looking at her, the same smirk on his lips as if he'd just cracked a joke, seeming completely oblivious to the hurt look on her face. Wasn't there a limit for exactly how heartless he could be? Or maybe, he was just who he was, and the fault was on her. For some reason, the way how_ cozy_ they'd been at the ball had made her think- no hope, that perhaps- _perhaps what? _her mind snickered._ Perhaps, that the Just King of Narnia actually liked her? _She felt something in her snap at the very thought.

"You know what? You are such a hypocrite. You act like you're so funny and sarcastic that in reality you are so heartless, cold, cruel and-"

And before she could complete it, she felt his hands grab her wrists harsher than what she'd expected. "I'd much rather prefer it, if you did not complete that sentence." His deep brown eyes, now almost black, looking into hers threateningly. And it wasn't to say she was not afraid. She was, she felt her heartbeat hike up at his intensifying gaze, and a brief flash of last night, in the dungeons flashed before her eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Take you hands off me!"

He didn't. But instead he bent down, leaning in closer so that his eyes were level with hers. "If you ever think of hurting my family, I swear to Aslan, Aline, you'll have hell to pay. I'll make your life a living hell. I'll make you wish you never set foot in Narnia in the first place. I'll make you regret it until the day you die." His voice was cold, and menacing but she refused to shrink away.

Instead she looked right at him, her eyes meeting his cold ones, "I don't, and would never mean any harm towards your family who've been anything but kind towards me. As many things as I am, contrary to what you seem to think, I- I'll never be such a traitor. And, if I am, you can do everything you just said and more, though I'll have you know, you'll not be doing anything new to me, Edmund."

He let her go, almost too suddenly something flicker on his face, before it took him a moment to recompose back to his carefree attitude, "Good, because I'll be holding you to that."

With that, he walked passed her, his shoulders lightly brushing hers as he made his way out. "Oh, and Aline?" he called, just at the doorpost.

"Yeah?" she said, turning around wiping a tear before he could see it.

"Goodnight."

And once again, she felt her heart beat spike up, but this time? For an entirely different reason, that made her hate herself even more.

"Goodnight," she whispered, to the now closed door.

* * *

**A/N : WOAH! 4500+ words in a single chapter! This is like my personal best in not only number of words but also the chapter updated with the least time difference! I just wrote this and was totally like, ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHIN A FORTNIGHT?! THATS INSANE! **

**Anyways, there are some things I ought to clear up here. As Peter says here where he says about the Forsaken and the Called (**I know, cheesy, right?**) that it was through the Portal that King Han opened to banish the Forsaken did Jadis come to Narnia. But that is not so according to canon, since Jadis was there since the time of Creation, but just go along with it, will ya? At least just for this story? And feel free to PM or leave a review if you find stuff confusing, I'll get right back to you!**

**Until next time, adios!**

**-halcyontides x**


	19. Chapter eighteen

**A/N : I feel like I'm forgetting something I ought to put in here but duh! I just cant seem to remember it.. so yeah on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

She caught her reflection in the vanity as she pulled her hair up, before securing it with a band in a pony tail, tucking behind stray strands of stubborn hair that just refused to be tamed. As she did, she wondered in what disposition a certain King would be in today. She remembered him last night, and the slight smile on her lips disappeared.

Aline sighed, staring back at her reflection, its eyes rising with hers as they skimmed her form from head to toe. The outfit she had on was tighter than her normal attire (at least in Narnia), the leather top caressing her upper body just as much as the trousers were, and she wondered if it was even considered appropriate in Narnia, but then, it was Lucy who had picked the training outfit, so of course she would not question the Valiant Queen. But from what she'd learned, as much as Narnia was traditional in the conventional way, the Narnians were quite more open to ideas, that what she'd expected from quite a Middle Age civilization.

Aline wondered if she looked good, and for some reason (that she refused to acknowledge) she felt her heart beat spike up. Wiping her palms on her trousers for no reason, with one final look she decided she looked set.

Making her way down the corridor which she knew lead to the training grounds, Aline noticed something significantly different. Stationed at intervals at the otherwise deserted corridors, stood soldiers, sword at their sides and a spear in their hands.

She knew very well that it was just an extra safety measure but yet, she couldn't shake off the feeling like she was being watched, her every move scrutinized... Aline bit her lip, taking a look around her, almost expecting the guards to disappear and everything return back to normal, but hell, who was she kidding? She didn't even know what 'normal' was anymore, for crying out loud!

Finding herself in a large open ground, a sudden clang of metal signified that she had this time, thankfully not lost her way.

"I thought I'd told you to not keep me waiting," she almost jumped at the voice at her shoulder, turning around abruptly, only to feel her head strike something, which unfortunately seemed to be his head. "And, we should really stop doing that," Edmund Pevensie commented with a lop-sided smile, and she almost sighed in relief, _great, so he was in one of his better moods today, though the heavens knew for how long it would last.  
_

"I would not have kept you waiting, if you had cared to show me the way," she lied, this was like the first time she had gone from a place to another within this god-damningly huge castle without being lost at least half a dozen times, but he didn't need to know that now, did he? "and maybe we wouldn't if you stopped sneaking up on me like that."

"You ought to let me show you around the castle, you know." the lop-sided grin never left his face and suddenly she was acutely aware of the space- or rather the lack of it, between them. She took a good step behind, "I thought I came here to play with swords, or something like that not tour the castle with you," Aline replied as dismissively as she could, hoping her voice did not give away the speed of her heart beat inside her chest.

"Yeah. You're right," he replied to it seemingly indifferent, walking passed her making sure that their shoulders brushed as he walked by. "Lets get to work,"

"But.." Aline protested, "you can't be serious. I mean, I don't think me around sharp objects would be quite a-" before she could complete, he picked a knife from an assortment of items and suddenly flung it. Aline gasped, eyes widened as she felt it swish passed her, almost taking away a strand of her hair. She turned around in time to see it reach right in the middle of its target behind her. "Are you trying to bloody kill me?!"

"If I were, you'd already be dead. No, I'm not, but that doesn't mean someone else isn't."

She almost laughed, "You can't be serious right?", but of course, the look on his face told her else. Aline rolled her eyes, "Both you and I know that arrow was not meant for me! I mean, it obviously was meant for someone of more significance. And _you_, were right next to me."

"What if it was not?"

"What if it was?"

"You're stubborn aren't you?" he said, as he picked up two swords, one in each hand, turning it around inspecting them closely at an angle that light glinted off the blade and straight to her face. Edmund smirked as she raised her hands shielding her eyes, before he began twirling it around him in the air blades cutting through the air with a distinctive swishing noise, so fast that it made her quite dizzy following their paths.

"Show-off," she muttered under her breath, though loud enough for him to hear it.

"I only show off what I'm blessed with," he said with a wink in her direction.

"Which, is nothing other than your huge ego, I'd bet." Aline couldn't help but blush to think of something else that her words could have meant. _Damn it!_ she thought, biting her lip though only after the words had left her mouth.

"Oh, but I do know people who would _love_ to disagree with that," Edmund grinned, a twinkle in his eyes pausing his 'showing-off' for a moment, turning his gaze towards her. She blushed scarlet, averting her eyes from his- she had to admit, rather excellent- form, understanding _exactly_ what he meant too, and then cursing herself for it afterwards. _This was Edmund Pevensie afterall _and she would do good to remember who he was.

Edmund couldn't help it as his eyes slid over her form, taking in her blushing gait. The way she'd pulled her hair back, emphasizing her forehead, highlighted her high cheek bones. And for a moment, Edmund stared making him wonder what made her look different, set her apart and then with a start he realized that in all the time he was in Narnia, he'd only seen people wear their hair down, unbound and free, in plaits or in a tight bun, and never once had he seen anyone wear their hair in a pony tail and most certainly not as high as she was.

A half of the hair held up in her pony tail fell down in a neat line onto her shoulders, brown in the sunlight contrasting the pale skin of her neck which only did serve to emphasize her slender neck. And then his eyes traveled further south.. The dress really did fit her well, he thought, or maybe a bit_ too _well. Though not so revealing, he could still make out the distinct curves of her body..

Aline shifted, she felt his gaze sliding on her, and she felt almost undressed under his scrutiny, his eyes gliding over her almost as if was his fingers caressing her.. but strangely, it wasn't in a bad way when it was _him _checking her out like that. At most she'd feel uncomfortable, if it was some other average looking guy staring at her that way. But when it was a certain King who looked- well, like the way Edmund looked, with the tunic he had on drenched in prespiration- he sure had been training way before she'd arrived, she noted off-handedly- that it did little to hide everything he had underneath the piece of fabric.. she couldn't but help feel a bit light-headed at the thought itself.

Edmund turned away abruptly shifting his attention back to the collection of items lying on the table, _away from her_, a distinctive blush on his otherwise pale cheeks. "Come over here, Aline." he called, his voice coming out huskier and hitching at the mention of her name.

Edmund didn't have to turn around to know she was by his side.

"Well, we'll start with this, don't you think?" he said, holding out a bow whilst he went through some arrows lying there.

"What do you mean, 'start with this'?" Aline questioned taking it from him, "Feels heavy," she commented.

"Or maybe, you're just weak," he said, the smirk back on his features. One that she dearly wanted to wipe out.

"I am _not_ weak," Aline snapped.

"Well, then show me." he simply replied, thrusting out an arrow which she took, glaring at him only for him to exclaim back, "Woah! Aline, I do know I can be sort of a jerk-" "You _are_ a jerk," "Alright, agreed- but I don't think that is something to kill someone for . Also," he said backing away turning her around a 180 degrees, "_thats_ the target."

Frankly, she had no idea what she had to do with the bow, other than fit the arrow in place and pull at the string. Aline tried to take her aim, pointing the tip of her arrow towards the middle of the bulls eye target placed there. And she let it go.

The arrow flew passed, missing the target by a solid five feet. _Voila!_ she thought.

She closed her eyes, almost expecting him to laugh out or tease her, but it never came, instead she felt a warmth against her back and the weight of a hand at her waist, it was all she could do to not jump off her own skin. Aline turned behind, this time, careful to bend down her head so that it wouldn't collide with his again, only to be greeted by the strong muscles of his chest. She turned away, almost too quickly, though not before taking in his spicy scent, which momentarily made her head spin, before his voice called her out.

"Keep your feet apart," he instructed, his voice sounding from somewhere above her ear, and Aline complied, dragging her feet apart. "That's it, one in front of the other," he said and she thought his voice sounded surprising gentle, totally uncharacteristic, "now stop holding your weight on just one or the other and try to keep it balanced."

"Yeah, that's good," he almost whispered, his lips just millimeters away from her skin that it send goosebumps down her skin that she fervently hoped he did not notice. His long fingers pressed against her stomach a little as he shifted her to a side. Aline held in a sigh, as she felt his hot breath against her neck. _Oh God, he was too close, way too close for her preference.._

"Now, take in a deep breath," he instructed, to which she complied, "and relax, Aline."_ _easier said than done_, _she thought ruefully, wondering if he knew exactly how difficult it was to 'relax' especially with him pressed against her that way, and the sound of her name as he half whispered it against her neck.. Aline bit her lip, feeling as if all the blood in her body rush up to her cheeks. No, she thought, she would_ not _think of _him_ that way. If she knew anything about him, she knew that he was the worst thing in the world for her.

Aline closed her eyes, mentally willing the fog clouding her brain to disappear.

His hands left its place at her waist and it wasn't long before she felt it at her elbows, moving it the way he pleased, "Now concentrate on your target," she couldn't help but glance sideways to see him looking at her and for a moment she couldn't help but imagine what would happen if she were to lean a little in front.. her head tilted upwards, and a little on her tip toes.. Besides, the way he was looking at her, his brown eyes trained on hers before sinking lower, down to where her lips ought to be..

_Damn this girl! _Edmund thought, _how in hell was he supposed to look away when she bit her lip like that_? And as dangerous as it was, he couldn't help but feel drawn back into her eyes.. why did she have to be so beautiful? Edmund appreciated beauty of any kind, but hers, it was something that called to him from when he first saw her. Even at the Beaver's place, as weak as she was, and dressed in the odd clothes and with her fiery temperance.. _no wonder_, he thought, he'd always liked a girl with spirit. And that was when she turned away, making a point of distinctly clearing her throat and surprisingly, Edmund found himself to be genuinely disappointed.

"Yeah, right. Now take your aim," and she did, "No," he said, "not that way," Edmund placed his hand on her arms, bringing it to a position he deemed correct. He could feel the rise and falls on her skin and he couldn't help but bite down on his own lip, the sudden tinge of pain bringing back his focus back, _temporarily_. It was all Edmund could do to keep his hands where they were instead of wander off in a mind of their own, especially when her skin under his felt so deliciously soft..

Edmund wondered if the effort was even worth it. _Why not just kiss her already?_ a nagging voice in the back of his mind that was growing persistent by the minute. She would not _not_ want it would she? If she didn't want this, if she didn't like this, she would have already pulled away from him wouldn't she? Not lean back into him, or look at him as she did then, through half-lidded eyes, that for all the world seemed suggestive. If she did not want this, her heart would not be beating this fast- almost as fast as his, would it? Almost as if she wanted him to.. Besides, the smell of her hair- jasmine with a hint of sandalwood, something distinctly Narnian- was driving him nuts. He wanted to pull them free of their harness.. to run his fingers through them, wrap them around his fingertips, breathe in her scent.. But then he remembered the look she gave him last night. One of fear, and was that loathing? Like all she wanted was to never see his face again..

Edmund breathed in deeply, with endeavor tearing his thoughts from the things he could- he wanted to do her.. "the arrow always ought to be straight along your line of sight." he explained, to which she nodded her head, his arms still on hers, which Aline then hoped she hadn't noticed right then for it conjured up a different memory of last night, his long fingers pressing into the skin of her wrists so hard that long after he'd gone, she could make out the distinct purple bruises on them.

"Now hold your breath," the Just King instructed, "take your aim by looking at the target through that small hole, right there." And she did. "Now let it go."

"To let go of the arrow or my breath?" she questioned, and when he replied she could almost hear the smile in his voice, "both Aline. Both."

And that was what she did. She let the arrow fly.

She watched it fly passed, shrinking on as it went.

And then.. it missed. Again.

Aline wanted to stamp her foot down in annoyance, but then remembering the person standing right behind her, thought better to be content with an exasperated sigh. "Its alright," he said quite soothingly, that she just _had_ to turn around. His eyes, staring back at her an amused smile on his lips, "You've just tried twice, Aline. Even_ I_ got it right only on the third try, and no-one could be as good as me, except Susan of course, but hers are enchanted to never miss. Come on, try again." _Was this really him? Encouraging her on, instead of teasing her or bringing her down something like that? _For a moment, she felt light hearted, well, maybe he was not that bad as he was making show of. And then an unwelcome picture crossed her mind. No, Aline thought,_ enough was enough_. She promptly took a step back from him.

"Well, then I guess I just have to try again." she said turning behind, entirely missing the look of confusion and the flash of regret in his eyes.

And that was what she did. After a long while of failed attempts and the occasional near miss and even rarer (two, to be exact) hits, she was tired. Aline flopped down on a tuft of grass in the ground next to the Just King, resisting the urge to throw the god-damned piece of weaponry.

"So apparently, archery just isn't for you," Edmund concluded, a smirk on his face. He couldn't say that he wasn't amused by her failures, one almost impaling a poor faun who had the misfortune to cross their path, or by the way she would glare at him when he pointed out she was doing something wrong. So when she gave up by herself, he couldn't help but feel amused. The girl had fire, he had to grant her that.

"Took you long enough to notice," she said sighing.

"Come on, Aline. You're not giving up so easily are you?"

Aline sighed, her lips parting before her tongue darted out wetting her lips, "What else am I supposed to do? You can see I'm hopeless at this."

"Remember when I told you it took me three tries to succeed?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I lied."

She just looked at him, open mouthed, her eyebrows arching up, "Excuse me?"

"I lied that time. Actually, it took something like six or seven tries," he said grinning unabashedly at his own lie.

"That definitely beats a hundred," she replied dryly. "And whats your point anyway because if you think that's making me feel better, you're wrong."

"Actually, a hundred and twenty three," he replied, "and that's not counting after you managed to hit it the first time, but I would conservatively estimate the total of wasted shots at a mere four hundred and seventy five in total."

"Did you seriously count all that? I mean the hundred and twenty three at least."

"Well, I'm jobless, sue me."

"But you are the law around here."

"Yeah, a pity, isn't it? Kills the thrill of breaking the law, if you're never going to get judged."

"What?" he questioned at the look on her face.

"Nothing," she replied. Aline wished he would stay this way always, so easy to talk to as if they has nothing to be uncomfortable of, almost as if what had happened back there down in the dungeons, what happened last night, never had.. Or at least she had never come to know of it. And that was when she realised with a start.. this was who he was, the cold, sinister person that he was, an irrevocable part of him. And as much as the surprising gentleness in his voice as he taught her today, and that time at the ball and the night before that, or the way his eyes used to soften when he talked about something or the other, or the way he always spoke with Lucy, never harsh.. that was a part of him as much as this was. Aline looked down at her hand, of course, she would never know, nor did she want to. He was like an extremely confusing puzzle. And as intrigued she was at those, this one, she had no intention of solving.

Aline recalled a bio lesson in high school, the teacher a soft-spoken women who must be in her mid-30s, as she taught about amphibians or something or the other she couldn't recall, but something she said, in quite a serious voice stuck with her, the more exotic, and attractive the skin was, the more deadly was the specimen. And then she had joked that so were girls. But turning towards him, with his face silhouetted against the bright sunlight behind, in her minds eye she couldn't help but compare it to something else she'd admired, there down in the dungeons, with the moonlight falling in a perfect halo on his head.. Aline could not agree more. But when he sat there, talking to her like apparently nothing had happened, for all the world like nothing ever affected _her_.. no she would not let herself think of it.. couldn't let herself think of it.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" he questioned, an eyebrow lifted a smile on his lips apparently at a joke he had just said.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Hey, Aline?" he called, placing his hand on hers, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired, I guess." she felt a distinct sting against her eyes, taking her hand away from his as politely as possible. Aline turned away, entirely missing the look on his face. "And now that you can finally see I'm pretty useless, can I just go back to where I was before to the 'minimal possibilities of maiming myself' kind of lifestyle?"

"You've only tried archery, and thats not all there is. You could be good at something else. Like sword-fight for instance."

"You really want me to die, don't you?" she just replied drily.

"No," he replied, his voice low that she knew she wouldn't have heard him if she were sitting even a little away from where she was, "I have a feeling, you could be much more fun alive."

Edmund rose up suddenly, and for a moment she expected him to offer her his hand to pull her up, but he just stood there instead, the nonchalant look back on his face, "See you later, then." he said, "also, tomorrow same time."

Yeah, who was she kidding? Like hell, he was a gentleman!

* * *

"Lucy?" she called at the knocking on the door.

"Err, no." came the reply from beyond, "It's not Lucy,"

Aline felt her heart freeze as she recognized the sound of the voice, "Can I come in?"

NO! She wanted to yell out, but for a moment she froze. And only when the door began to open inside, did she realized that she hadn't locked the door. She most definitely did not want him to come in. Aline grasped the pillow, pulling it to her chest, feeling her heart beat spike up, this time in fear. _Gods! What was she supposed to do now? _Aline just could not forget the way he would threaten her, for money, or whatever she had worth some money, even a cent. And she remembered giving him whatever it was that he wanted, because the booze that he'd take for it was the only way that would keep him sane, and away from the house.

"And put that away, Aline," he said in an almost mock voice. "You know if I really wanted to hurt you, that piece of rag is not going to be of any help."

"But you wouldn't," she said her voice coming out stronger than she actually felt, "not at this place,"

His face fell. "You know, actually," his voice was soft, but she knew better than to let her guard down, "I.. I wouldn't hurt you, Aline. But you wouldn't know now, would you? How would you when all I've done is treat you like a piece of shit all my life?"

Her jaw threatened to fall open, but she shut it close with a snap, "You know," she said, "I don't have any money or valuables here so that you can drink yourself to death here as well," she snapped.

The smile on his lips was melancholy, "You dont know.." he said, his blonde hair falling over his blue eyes, made him seem almost cherubic. He made as if he wanted to come forward, "Stay where you are! Don't.. don't come near me." and that was what he did. His head bent down like a scolded puppy.

"You don't know Aline," he continued, "but that day, when I saw you there, all bleeding there, lying down, so.. broken and lifeless-"

"You mean that day when you smashed that vase into my head?" she cut him off, he could say anything he wanted, she knew that he was a expert in the field on how to manipulate people to bend to his will. And this time, she wasn't going to be a victim. Aline felt the sting of tears behind her eyes.

"But Aline you don't get it," his voice was almost pleading and she could make out the glint of tears in his eyes. She held her hand out in a stopping fashion, "And I don't think I _need_ to get it."

"GOD! Can't you just hear me out, just this once?" he yelled. Aline stared at him wide-eyed, her mouth open. She felt a distinct wetness fall from her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I never- I did not mean to yell at you like that." he ran his fingers through his hair in an exasperated way. "Just let me explain, please?"

She didn't speak anything. She didn't want to. But he was going to anyway, he had a way of getting what he wanted.

Sam took in a deep breath, "When I saw you then, I was just.. I thought I had lost you Aline. All I could think of was that _I_ did that to you. That I.. no matter what, you were still my sister, half-sister, whatever, but still my blood. And I- I've never drunk since. "

She couldn't believe this. Sam and 'not drinking' could never be put into a sentence together unless it was speaking of achieving an impossibility. He sighed, "I know you wouldn't believe me. You never have."

"I just, I hated you then." he continued, "When you came, I couldn't see you more than something, that stole away that was mine, everyone's attention, my spotlight. And then you know what happened.." he trailed off there. A distant look in his eyes. "You were not the only one he was close to. Dad loved me as well. I thought he cared for me as much as he did for you, though I wasn't even _his_. And then that day, when Dad chose to drive you to that god-damned cinema rather that my baseball game-" He pinched the bridge of his nose while all she could think was how come she never knew this.. "I- you know? I was young then, and angry and for a moment then I wished he was dead, that _you _were dead."

Aline felt her head spinning in circles round and round, as her brain screamed 'information over-load'. How come she had never come to know this? _How come? _

"And then when I returned, and heard what happened, I just.. I couldn't take it anymore Aline. I blamed me, for what I wished. I blamed you, for surviving, I blamed Mom, for her drinking and what she had put us through. Damn it! I blamed anything, and everything."

She just stared at him numb.

"And I, I'm sorry for all of this. I'm so sorry, Aline. And I know the things I have done to you are unforgivable. God! Even.. even that night.." his voice trembled, as he brought his hands through his hair, streaks of tears bathing his cheeks. "I swear to you Aline. That was not me. I would never have hurt you after that day. It was her. She made me do it. It wasn't me." His voice quivered, his lip trembling as he spoke. She had seen many emotions in her brothers eyes, but fear was never one of them. But right then.. in his deep blue eyes, dark like hers, that was the only thing she could see as crystal clear.. _Fear._

_Who?_ she wanted to ask, _Who is she?_ but she couldn't move her jaws, as if what he'd just said paralyzed her. It wasn't his fault, she thought. And she had never known, never known that he hurt so much.

"You still don't believe me do you?" Aline didn't know what to say back. Did she believe _him_? No, but then.. the person standing right in front of her barely seemed to be the Sam she knew. This broken down, fragile version of him, with tears pouring down his cheeks and his eyes looking up at her awaiting her reply.. "I don't know what to believe," she whispered almost to herself.

"I understand," he said, "I understand it, if you cannot forgive me now or ever. I know I've been such a douche. But I just wanted to get that off my chest. I cant take this any longer. This life filled with hatred, driven by nothing but hatred that I can almost feel it like poison slowly burning away the very edges of my soul." His eyes had a glazed expression.

"And, I just wanted you to know, that's all. I'll never bother you again, I promise."

With one last look at her he turned away briskly walking towards the door and she could make out a soldier placing his arm securely on his, and she closed her eyes, her lips parting as she took in a deep breath. And when she opened them again, she saw a pair of yellow feline eyes glowing at her from the door post, as she heard a soft growl coming from the creature. For some reason Aline felt sure Edmund would know all about this, by a few moments. After all, the leopard was faithful to him, and him alone.

She sunk back into the covers, not having the energy within herself to actually cross the distance from her bed to the door to close it. Today was a long day, and both her body and mind were completely spent. Whatever thoughts awaited to filter her mind, could wait till tomorrow. For now, all she needed was some rest. Before she knew it, she passed out, her mind completely blanking out. She didn't even realise it when someone softly called her name, or locked her door.

* * *

**A/N : So theres that then. I hope this came off the way I wanted it to. Aline's torn between his cold detachment at times and then at his almost carefree behaviour, and of course! his incredibly good looks (**who isnt? *sigh* marry me, Edmund Pevensie?**). And Edmund himself, can't help but feel attracted to her (**hormones are such wonderful chemicals, aren't they?**) As he says, he is attracted to beauty of any kind, so of course he notices her. And is just about beginning to realise the actual impact he has on people whenever he pushes them away, (though not necessarily in this chapter, but in chapters to come).**

**Though I want to clear this up, this is so _not_ love people! Rather this is merely just attraction. Edmund being physically drawn towards her, nothing more, as when he says 'he'd always liked a girl with spirit', which does not necessarily mean Aline, but rather _any_ girl.** While Aline though knows exactly what it means falling from the Just King which is just the sort of thing she wants to avoid, but at the same time can't help but be really drawn to his looks. Though I hope you did notice thid in the reading **rather than have me tell you which sorta means I failed as a writer.**

**And I hope you did like Sam's interaction with Aline. That was sitting there in the back of my mind for a long time now!**  
****

**And damn! I loved all that fluff this chapter with Ed, and Sam's confessions, and Aline's confusion. To be honest, this chapter, I felt like Aline's character was the hardest to write, because I dont even know what she is feeling, or rather, I didn't know how to _show _what she is feeling. Mostly like an overwhelming confusion towards everything. Urgghhh!  
**

**Anyways, looking forward to seeing you in the reviews, and don't forget to subscr- (duh!) I mean follow/favourite and also comment below on your thoughts, whther you think Aline ought to forgive Sam after all, and Edmund and his skill at training, your ideas on where this is going, things you'd like to see, your weird fetishes, etc. **

**(Okay, maybe not the last one..)**

****Adios, munchkins, stay fab!  
****

**-halcyontides**

* * *

**P.S : The next chapter might come out quicker than expected if only someone volunteered to be a beta **hint hint****


	20. CHAPTER nineteen

**A/N : I'm typing this on my phone so please forgive any inconsistences/errors and places where the text ought to be in italics. I'll be editting this, once i get on my laptop. :) **

**That said, welcome to all the new readers and tba I you so much for all the old ones who managed to stick with me and my erratic updating paces and still read this story nevertheless! You guys are my heroes!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Aline woke up with a start, chest heaving against the comforters ripping awah the thick cloth off of her body as if it was something that held her bound. She didn't know for how long it was that she'd managed to sleep, was it hours? An hour? Minutes?

She wanted to scream, to shout this pain that was gnawing at her to somewhere far away. She thought her exhausted body would provide a sort of temporary escape, but right now, even sleep seemed to be the last thing her body wanted to do.

She flung her feet off the side of the overlarge bed with a sharp gasp as she felt the numbing sharp coldness seep into her feet from the cold marble underneath, climbing up her legs slowly claiming them to numbness. Aline closed her eyes for a moment willing herself not to cry, damn she cried way too much!

Instead, with a split second decision Aline flung the comforter right off her body, letting the cold air caress her bare skin in the places her night gown did not cover. Aline made her way out the door, unable to care any less about the fact that she was essentially planning to roam the cold castle in the dead of the night in her night gown and barefeet. But something about the cold, it's numbing kiss, the pain that it brought, felt so soothing. Like a discernible representation of that indescribable feeling she had gnawing inside, a heart wrenching pain that clouded her brain, tingling through her nerves, down her veins almost like it was a part of her body and she couldn't tell them apart anymore. Pain that she could feel was easier to deal with than the pain she couldn't feel.

Ignoring the curious glances of the guards passed her way she treaded on not exactly knowing where she was going but somehow finding her way. Her mind caught reeling somewhere between replaying Sam's confession last night and trying to forget it.

But you wouldn't know now, would you? How would you when all I've done is treat you like a piece of shit all my life?

I was young then, and angry and for a moment then I wished he was dead, that you were dead.

And I.. I've never drunk since..

I cant take this any longer. This life filled with rage and anger, driven by nothing but hatred that I can almost feel it like poison slowly burning away the very edges of my soul.

You still don't believe me do you?

I don't know what to believe..

She did not recall for how long she had wandered the corridors of Cair Paravel like a ghost dressed in her white linen nightgown but when she'd finally stopped it was only because a voice had called out her name..

"Aline?"

Before she turned around to face the person it belonged to, her eyes caught on a tapestry she did not recall seeing anywhere around. It was of a lady seated on a flight of steps leaning over a pond of water, so clear that it reflected her image perfectly like a mirror. Her glowing hair was so long that it tumbled down in graceful golden curls, a few stairs from where she was seated. Aline marvelled at the work of art, the detail down to the bottom. Damn! Aline thought, she must have wandered off far. She didn't recall seeing that particular tapestry anywhere before.

"Aline?" she hears again and this time she turned around only to be met by a tall figure standing before her looking at her in what she could imagine was a suspicious look in his intent brown eyes. "Aline?" he called once again, "What are you doing here?" his voice was not unkind but somehow that seemed to annoy her.

She wanted to tell him that whatever it was that she did was none of his concern. But it was then that she found out that her voice just did not come out. Her throat stuck, unable to move a muscle.

And it was when his warm hands touched the bare skin of her arms, only did she realize exactly how cold she was. A shiver ran through her body right from the top of her spine towards her feet below. She didn't move.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, calling her name, asking if she was alright, but she didn't answer. She was not. She most definitely was not alright, though he didn't have to hear her say that.

"No," she whispered, finding her voice as she felt his gentle tugging coaxing her forward, "I can't go back there." She turned around to face him, unaware of a single tear that had crept down her cheek. "Please don't make me go back in there."

Her eyes were pleading that he couldn't help but nod. "Alright then," he said, as he raised up his hand to her face, a single finger gently wiping away the tear drop as his knuckles rested on her cheek. His gaze never leaving her face that he saw her eyes widen at that, clearly startled by the unexpected contact. "Its alright then. You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to."

That was when Aline looked around her for the first time. She realised with a start that she'd somehow managed to find her way to the library. No wonder, she thought, something about the hidden, dust coated corners of libraries strangely had a distinctly comforting, 'homely', feel to them.

But when she looked around again, Aline was pretty sure she was in some part of the library she'd never been to before. Which seemed impossible, considering the fact that, well, she'd thoroughly explored the Great Library within the first week in Narnia itself!

Someone distinctly cleared a throat behind her and she jumped around only for her head to be met with something hard, just as she felt the person in front of her jerk forward which caused her feet to lose their grip as she felt a strong pair of arms go around either side of her, just as her momentum propelled her forwards, further into the embrace of the person. Someone who smelled of spices, fallen leaves and something distinctly masculine.

Once again, with his warm hands around her shoulder she realised exactly how cold she was. Aline felt a shiver run through her body all the way down her spine and she wasn't even sure if it was the cause of the chilled temperature or the way his hands lingered on her shoulders for a good long moment before they pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, hoping the state of semi-darkness in the library hid the rouge blossoming on her cheeks. But unfortunately for her, he did notice.

"Its alright," he muttured hurriedly. "How- how did you get in here?"

"I have no idea," she bit her lip.

Edmund's gaze slid over her to somewhere behind. She turned around to only be met by the tapestry on the wall. "Were you sleep walking, Aline?" he questioned, as softly as he could, hoping it didn't come out rude instead. But.. he had to know. How exactly did she find her way in here? Especially with him in here not noticing.

Her green eyes locked on his and Edmund noticed they had this sort of iridescent glow to them in the moonlight like the eyes of a cat glowing in the light of a lantern. But then he blinked, and it was gone.

She pursued her lips, "If you really want to know, no I was not spying on you or anything like that."

He rolled his eyes at that, "that was not what I really-"

"Really?" she questioned a single eyebrow raised. "Well then, could you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that was not you truly meant?"

Edmund felt a spark of anger at her words. He was already slaving all day for no avail, no thanks to all the complications she had caused, and who was she to come barging into his private space and question him like she had all the rights in the world?

He took a step closer, just about noticing exactly how close they already were, as she took one step behind. She jumped with a small gasp as she felt her back hit the cold surface of the stone wall.

His hands came around either side of her, to rest on the wall behind. He didn't miss her flinch. "That was not what I meant," he was a good liar and sometimes the very fact scared the shit out of him. "Is that clear enough or," his gaze involuntarily fell on to her lips, "should I make it even clearer?"

Her eyes wide and lips parted she averted her gaze down below. His gaze was intense and she didn't know if it was the fear or something else that made her heart beat as fast as it was. His eyes latched on hers scanning her face as if he were trying to read her like a book.

A part of her knew he wanted her to be afraid of him, wanted her to even hate him, maybe. And it was that part of her that was yelling her to not succumb to give him what he wanted.

She looked right back at him, standing up straight. Though stay as she might, beside him she seemed so pathetically short. A small smile crossed his lips at that and she could see his features relax a little.

"Then you're lying," she said.

"And what makes you say that?" he leaned in, as close as he could without their bodies touching.

He was undeniably attractive. Especially when he stared her down, a careless smile on his lips, his brown eyes seeming black in the shadows and his arms wound around both the sides of her. If someone were to walk in on them right now, Aline could only imagine what they would think. Well, she did hear rumors of the court and not to mention quite a few surrounding him.

He was a good head taller than her, Edmund noted but the look in her eyes and lips pursued in determination entirely made up to it. Off-handedly, Edmund thought, if he were to kiss her right then either she'd have to stand on her tiptoes or he'd have to bend his head down low.

"Your eyes flitted to your left," she said, her voice coming out a tad husky, definitely noticing the way he was checking her out, "and that is a psychological reflex to- to when you lie." She bit her lip.

His breath caught as she replied. Damnit why did she have to have a such sweet voice? Besides, not to mention the fact that with his arms around either side of her the way they were and the stone wall at her back, she was effectively trapped within.

If he wanted anything, he could just do it now. If he wanted to kiss her.. to touch her.. He could just do it. And she'd have nowhere to run. Nowhere to escape to. She could scream if she wanted, but she would still get nowhere. Would serve her right for wandering off into places she should not be in, especially in the middle of the night.

"Have to work on that, don't you think? Lying, I mean."

Her reply didn't come.

But.. he thought, judging from the way the green of her eyes darkened and the crimson on her cheeks, he highly suspected her first reaction would be to scream.

She was completely at his mercy. The very thought spread through his brain like a monster slowing stretching its claws inside the confines of his head. He could see the rise and fall of her chest and the sharp intakes of her breath.

She was dressed in her nightgown, a simple piece of many layers of sheened fabric that served little use on her. He could still see the distinct outline of her shape through them. The cloth wouldn't last a minute, he mused, a simple flick of his hand and the whole fabric would tear apart... He remembered today morning.

The sensation of just how soft her skin felt under his just that morning washed over him in a tingling wave. God damn it! Why did she, of all people have to be so beautiful? The only person he could not have.

And her almond shaped eyes, those green orbs the definition of perfection. He felt like he could drown in them. God he could stay this way forever locked in the green depths of those eyes.

What sort of enchantment is this? he thought bewildered. It wasn't like he'd never known beautiful girls before, some might argue even more beautiful than the one standing before him. Heck! He'd even more than 'just known' some of them. But none of them called to him the way she did. None of them that made his blood boil just to even be in the same room with, as she did. Or keep him awake at night, her name on his lips in sync to the beat of his heart. None that treated him the same way she did.

Like heck, she barely even spoke to him in anything other than that careful, controlled voice like all she wanted was to avoid exactly what he wanted to do to her. What he could do to her. He could.. He wanted..

He didn't know for how long they'd just stood there locked in each others gaze before Edmund felt a hand creep up his chest, before coming to rest to the back of his neck. Her face was close. Closer than he'd ever seen anything. Her green eyes dominating the whole of his vision.

Her eyes were on his lips and his hands as if on instinct went to the bottom of her jaw, his thumb, light as a feather, brushing her lower lip.

She shivered at his touch, her eyes flickering shut at the sudden sensations it sent through her body. Her hand at the back of his neck grabbed his hair as he gasped and before she knew it his hands flew to her waist pulling her flush against him.

His eyes were dark and filled with want, lust even. A look she knew was not that different from her own. She wanted his hands all over her, to roam her body the same way she had wanted all morning, the time she'd spent with him.

It was an instinctive, maddening feeling. God! She didn't even love him. Yes he looked like a goddamn Greek God right out of her fantasy books but.. Aline had never even thought feelings of such intensity as were ravishing her body could be felt towards someone she had no emotional bond with.

It was an entirely animalistic feeling to the core but she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to feel this different kind of strangely nice numbing pain that spread through her body. Coursing through her veins scorching her blood in fire. At that moment there were few things she wanted in the world rather than his lips on hers.

He did nothing to stop her, his hands even drawing her closer as she leaned in to him. He could take this no longer. Well, fuck etiquette or whatever his sister's would do to him if they knew of this and the fact that the girl in his arms right now is their 'friend'. Right now, this moment and this moment alone existed and they could deal with the repercussions later on.

His fingers skimmed the skin of her forearms. It felt so nice to do something spontaneously. No calculations or factors in this equation. Just the both of them and for a moment he was glad she was no noble lady or of any much significance to the Courts of Narnia or any of the other nations.

It was then, just then as they leaned in forward that the sound of a low growl broke them apart.

She jumped behind with a gasp just as he turned to see a certain leopard seated on the desk, picking its paws. "Forgive me for the interruption, Your Majesty, but the High King requests the papers on the subject he'd discussed with you last night. And if my liege would deign permission to access the certain files on your table, I'd be honoured, my Lord." his Sworn Shield requested, to which he consented, of course.

Lora paused a moment before adding in a curt voice, "Also if I may, my liege, I'd suggest you back away from that particular book shelf, considering the fact that the scrolls are only document on Calormenian weapon craft in all of Narnia."

With that and a flick of a tail the leopard turned leaving the both of them alone wrapped in awkward silence and tension so heavy that he felt like the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

When he turned to look at her, she had leant her head back against the wall, her eyes wide open a look of shock plastered on her face. The back of her hand was pressed to her mouth almost as if to keep her from crying out loud.

He clenched his jaw. This was his fault. He should have kept a cool head. He should have known this was gonna happen. Damn! He did not think, not at all. She had this way of wiping his head of coherent thought when she was around him. But he should have known. It was his goddamned fault.

And now nothing would be the same again. Nothing ever.

He half expected her to yell at him or even burst out in tears. But she didn't move, her hand still pressed to the back of her mouth. "I'm-" he started but she cut him off with a shaky hand. "Don't. Please don't say anything."

And so he didn't. Instead he just watched on feeling helpless as she wiped away a single tear and took in a deep breath.

Edmund wanted to do something, comfort her, wipe away the tears as he had done just before.. but how exactly could he comfort her when he was the cause of her tears?

"Aline, I-"

"So what is this place?" she cut him off.

Edmund was positive if his lower jaw wasn't safely secured to his face it would've fallen down to the ground that instant. Of all the things he was prepared for her to say.. this?

"Or maybe you should not answer that question," she suggested, a smile on her lips. It was a forced smile, he noted. "you know, considering the possibility that I might be spying on you for all you know."

The look on his face was of pure bewilderment. She just smiled once again, this time her eyes trailing to something behind him.

A sudden gust of wind blew in through a window and Aline felt a shiver run through her body. Her hands flung up to the sides of her arms just as her hair billowed behind her.

At that the Just King did not hesitate to take off his cloak, before draping in around her shoulders. "Here you go," he said his voice low as his fingertips brushed the skin in her arms.

"That's not necessa-"

"I insist,"

"No really, I'm fine,"

"Yeah, fine and cold."

His hair was parted to a side, she noticed offhandedly as she decided there was no winning an argument with him, especially when she needed that warmth so badly.

Another awkward silence engulfed the two of them. Aline could almost feel her heart as if it were in her chest. Pretend like nothing happened.. Pretend like nothing happened.. she kept repeating like a mantra in her head.

It was her. Her mind reeling back and forth replaying that moment. She who had initiated it. She who had enjoyed the way he looked at her, wanted more of it. Wanted to see if kissing him actually felt like how she'd imagined it to be, all fire and wild and passion. She turned away from him. It hurt to look him in the eye knowing he was only going to use her and then throw her away like all the other ladies he'd been with before. Was it so selfish of her to try to not get her heart broken?

No, she thought resolutely. Considering the fact that she could not avoid him without acknowledging whatever it was this twisted attraction she felt towards him, their relationship was best platonic. So did Aline plaster a smile on her lips, forcing the creases on her forehead to soften themselves as she promptly took a step forward towards the desk the King had been working on.

"So what exactly are you working on?" she questioned in the most casual voice she could muster. "Or is it too secret for you to let me know?" Another forced smile here.

She did not miss the look in his eyes, lingering somewhere in the border of confusion and curiosity. But not hurt. No, it wasn't the hurt that was written so plainly on hers. He did not give a damn about her. And if this would not convince her that he was bad news, Aline prayed the Gods above help her.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Trust me, if it was something you shouldn't see, then you wouldn't see it."

The non-chalent tone of his voice.. it felt like a punch to the gut. She willed the tears to keep bay. She cried way too much. Instead the girl took a deep breath and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she peered in to the book lying open on the desk.

She smiled softly, looking up. "Isn't this some sort of a fairy tale?" she asked. "'The Mirror Pool'," she quoted turning the heavily illustrated pages to reveal the first.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "And you're one to judge," he retorted, "in case you haven't noticed, you're living a fairy tale, sweetheart."

She didn't know which irked her more, the fact that he'd called her 'sweetheart' or the fact that he'd broached a subject she wasn't willing to contemplate right now, the fact if all this was even real, "or maybe," she mused, her eyes gaining a glazed look all the same, "maybe this all is just a dream, a figment of my imagination. Maybe, I'm just crazy."

"Oh please, don't make me slap you once again, to get the point across."

She frowned, remembering their first encounter in Narnia. The way he'd just slapped her to prove that this all wasn't a dream. He never did really offer an apology, a part of her brain mused. But then, would an apology change what happened? Could it change who he truly was? The answer as bitter as it was, was oddly satisfying. She should have learnt her lesson that day. He was just a spoilt, arrogant brat used to getting whatever he wanted. And she was nothing if not for a fool for even daring to entertain the seed of a hope that maybe that was not all he wanted. To entertain the possibility that he could- he could what? Her mind snickered back, love her?

The air around her had suddenly grown cold.

"I- I have to go," she said pulling the cloak- his cloak around her, the sudden realisation making her want to rip the damn thing off her body and throw it to his face, but then she didn't want to explain herself or she didn't even want to make an enemy of him. He was no friend, but he was no foe either. He was a King, and she? She was no-one.

You are nobody.

She didn't realise she was digging her nails into something, before she felt the warm weight of something strong over hand. Warms fingers over hers, coaxing her own to loose their grip on whatever they had clamped on. And it was only when she lowered her gaze to look at them did she notice the cresent shapes intentions in the brittle, yellowed pages of the book that must have been older than her.

Her eyes widened in alarm, "it's alright," a soothing voice she'd never associated with the person standing behind her. "it's alright, it's not a rare book. There are copies of this around."

But.. he was wrong, that was not what made her afraid. It was something else, something else she saw on the page that either had to be a huge coincidence or a huge mistake. She reached her fingers to her neck for comfort but felt nothing there as she remembered she hadn't put on her necklace after she had taken it off the last night as at that moment it had seemed more of a burden choking her neck with things of the past she'd rather forget.

Edmund had been talking but she couldn't understand what it was that he was saying. Something was bothering her, that he knew and it had nothing to with- with whatever they had done, or almost done, his mind suplied in an almost wishful voice.

But whatever it was, he was going to find it, he resolved. Hell! He had to find it. He didn't even know how to keep a cool head around her anymore. Everytime he saw her it was like it was only getting worse. He didn't even know why, or how he felt such to this girl, of all. He was sure she hated his guys since the very fist day and even now, when most by now would've totally surrendered to his charms. But she? She kept on pushing him back. Keeping him at an edge. It was like every time she pushed him away, he just wanted her all the more.

Wanted, his brain snickered, more like craved.

Even now, when his brain was totally replaying every moment of what just transpired between them right now. The widening of her eyes, her low gasps, the feel of her skin, her hands on his chest, the erratic beat of his heart.. And now here she was pretending none of that had happened. Did she really want nothing to do with him that badly?

Edmund cursed himself, stupid him unable to keep his thoughts to himself. And now, no thanks to that, he couldn't even ignore her. Maybe he should just have let Peter interrogate her and be done with it. If there was anyone to blame, it was him.

But he was doing this because he had to. Because it was his duty to handle threats of Narnia. Nothing else. And once he proved she was in fact innocent or for that matter, a threat for his Nation, then he would go back to his life and have nothing to do with her and just allow this silly fascination to pass away. Yes, that seemed like the best plan for the moment.

That was what he was thinking before they came to a stop before her door. She turned to look at him, "Thank you," she almost whispered not reaching his eyes and he merely nodded back, maybe if she didn't want anything to do with him, it was best he left her alone. Best for the both of them.

She lingered a moment before she turned the handle and he almost walked away to his own room before some sort of an instinct made him turn back, just as a scream escaped her lips.

"Aline!" He called, a voice of an almost instinctive protectiveness.

Spread before her eyes was a sight of discord and commotion. To say her room was ruined was an understatement. But.. that was not what made her blood run cold. Right at her feet, was something.. something black, red and feathers..the stench ... It was all she could do to not faint.

She heard Edmund's voice somewhere above her way as he cursed, his hand going around her waist in an almost protective manner and she couldn't help but lean into him. Not because she found it comforting or because it was just.. him, no it was because even at that moment she was feeling light headed and if she didn't she was sure she's have unceremoniously fallen down.

Her hand came to cover her face as the rest passed out in a blur. The guards were called and she heard bits and pieces to learn that they had heard nothing, not even a slightest hint of disruption. She felt her eyes close against her will. This night had been long. "It's alright, Aline," a gentle feminine voice told her, "you're alright, you're safe. You can sleep now."

And that was what she did.

* * *

**A/N : Hello! II'm sorry about the delay in updating, but I really do hope this chapter makes up for it. I started it like late night (early morning actually) and just finished it right now! I just want to let you guys know that there is a lot of drama in my life right now and I'm really really sorry, but at these times with a lot in my head, sometimes fanfiction seems to be the last thing on my mind.**

**Don't worry! I'm not going to be worrying you over the mundane issues of my life which I'm sure, given time would become nothing, but I want to let you guys know that I got into university And I'm just 16 and it means a lot to me and I'm hella nervous and stuff! But don't worry, I'll be back soon with a chapter (hopefully within this week)! **

**And all I can do is hope that my tardiness in updating does not put any of you off the story. All that said, I really do appreciate it that you take moments off your previous time to give this a read and maybe I'm selfish to ask for more, but I'd be eternally grateful for comments and reviews! **

**Thanks for sticking through this all. -h.t**


End file.
